Emerald Mew Mew
by GuardianHomura
Summary: The New Mews are on the loose in Emerald Mew Mew. Destiney Yami, a High school freshman has a great start to the first year, except for the fact she was infused with a Wildcat! Read about her, Heina, Thirza, and the rest of the crew in this story!
1. Chapter 1 Mew Destiney to the Rescue!

A silver haired girl walks quietly on the sidewalk of a busy street. Dressed in her schoolgirl uniform, she smiles and looks around. Unfamiliar faces didn't seem to faze her. Then looking at her watch, her face turns into that of total shock, and she starts running.

"Ah shoot! I'm going to be late!"

She keeps running, but then the walk light up ahead says she can't cross the street. She frowns and makes a turn into an alley to continue running. She checks her watch again and then keeps running. After another run around a building she comes up to a high school. Her eyes turn wide as she slows down to a stop and smiles.

"W-wow..."

She walks onto the school grounds and looks around, seeing other teenagers like herself talking and hurrying to their classes. Then she realizes that she needs to hurry to her own class, and then she quickly runs inside of the building. She enters her class-room and sees other students like herself. She takes a seat next to a blonde one and smiles.

"H-hey Thirza!" She tweeted happily.

"Oh hey Dessie! So you decided to come just with a thread of time left?"

"Um... Y-yeah... Ehehe..."

She chuckled nervously and looked around again.

"Wow..."

"What is it Dessie?"

"I-it's... It's s-so d-different here..."

"Well congrats for your first day of Public Tokyo School."

Destiney scratched the back of her head, a sweat drop going down the side of her face.

"Your nervous, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah... I... I g-guess I'm b-being a bit sh-shy.."

"Oh don't worry!" She patted Destineys back. "You're going to love it! Just try to avoid the cliques."

"Um... A-alright..."

Then, an older person, in their middle ages walks in.

"Hello class, I'll be your teacher."

Destiney sat up straight and looked up, a little nervous. She payed attention to try and make a good impression. After about an hour or so, the teacher released the class. Destiney seemed slightly confused, as well as relieved. She and Thirza both walked out of the class-room and Thirza had her hands behind her head, smiling.

"Wouldn't you say that it was a good class Dessie?"

"Y-yeah... I w-was worried w-we w-would get a b-bad teacher... B-but... He doesn't s-seem b-bad..."

"Dessie calm down. Your just weirded out because it's your first day living alone with Heina."

Destiney shuddered and looked down.

"I... I g-guess... It w-wasn't s-so bad..."

"Are ya sure? You know how Heinas like."

"I kn-know wh-what she's like, sh-she's my older s-sister!"

"Yup, older sisters can be so strange."

"H-hey! D-don't call her st-strange!"

"Oh? Why not?"

"Eh... um... Oh! M-music class!"

"Oh, right!"

Thirza grabbed Destineys hand and charged down the halls dragging Destiney, Much to her surprise.

"Wah! Th-Thirza! P-please don't g-go s-so fast!"

"Gain some confidence Dessie! I have Asthma and yet Im going faster than you!"

Destiney laughed in a bit of an awkward way as she ran down. As they entered the next class, then the next, then the next, until finally School was over for the day. Thirza left Destiney, as she unfortunately had to go the store for something she didn't have for class the next day. Destiney, how-ever, decided to go straight home. She started walking, but when she turned her head she saw something she couldn't take her eyes off of. It was an old Pink Cafe, it seemed as if It needed a little paint but Destiney couldn't notice otherwise.

"H-How cute!" She said to herself. "I wonder i-if they're st-still open..."

Destiney sighed.

"I'm... g-going to g-go t-tomorrow; Onee-chan pr-probably w-wants me for s-something like always."

She kept on walking, as it seemed to get further and further away from behind her, she turned around to look one last time. She sighed.

"S-seeya t-tomorrow..."

She continued walking slowly, a little disappointed that she couldn't make a quick stop. She kept walking until she reached the place where she and Heina were staying for the next four years. As she walked up to the door, she noticed Heina hadn't come home yet. How? The door wasn't opened. Destiney reached in her pocked to grab a key, when suddenly, something happened. Destiney felt the ground shake for a minute, then it stopped. She thought to herself. "_What on Earth was that? Did we just have an Earth-quake?"_

Still unaware of the true cause, Destiney kept her conclusion, as she had never felt an earth-quake. Then suddenly the feelings of drowsiness start to over whelm her. She put one hand to her head as the other one leaned her against the door as she slowly slid down. Her hand kept on the door as she was afraid that she didn't hang on, she'd fall and hit her head or at least injure herself. Then everything she was seeing became blurry and she wasn't able to hang on anymore, she leaned back. Seemingly have fallen asleep.

The next thing she _thought_ she had seen was waking up to find a small grey-ish cat, sitting in front of her. Destiney posed a curious look.

"Wh-what on e-earth is a c-cat d-doing here? And b-better yet... wh-whyy is it st-staring at m-me?"

Destiney looks down to realize she wasn't wearing her clothes, but some-how her body was still hidden underneath. She was a little weirder out, but calmed down as the cat rubbed it's head on her leg.

"W-well... He is pr-pretty c-cute..." She said to herself.

She leaned over and started to pet the small cat. He meowed at her in a content fasion and then jumped into her lap surprised her. But she remembered that it was just a cat, and she had no reason to be afraid since it wasn't Rabid or anything. Then the cat jumped up into her arms, and looked at her as if he had something on his mind.

"What... wh-what is it?" She asked him.

He then meowed once more then squirmed out of her arms and sat in her lap again. Then, after looking as if he was about to pounce her, instead he leap up and went inside of Destiney. She looked surprised, buy only for a split second did her expression then turn calm and relaxed.

"Wh-what j-just... H-happened... to... me...?" She asked herself.

She lazed on her back and smiled contently, then closed her eyes.

"This... feels w-warm... is it a d-dream?"

The scene the fazed out, and she could hear someone calling her name. She dazily looked up with half-opened eyes as her older sister Heina was there, shaking her.

"Destiney? Are ya alive now?"

Destiney responded with a nod.

"Mmhmm.." Her voice sounded tired.

"Oh thank god! You were out cold in front of the door when I go home. I was afraid something had happened to you!"

"H-heina-Chan!"

"What, I'm not allowed to be worried? Jeez..."

"Y-you are..."

"Good! If I weren't allowed then we would have a problem! Now go take a nap!"

"Wuah! R-right!"

Doing as her sister suggested her to do; she walked to her room and curled up in her bed. She was awfully pleased to be in bed mid-day for some reason, it seemed softer to her than usual and more comfortable as well. Not even bothering to cover herself up, she just fell fast asleep.

What seemed a few hours after her nap, she awoke to the sound of her clock alarm blaring in her ear. She yawned and then stretched in a strange way; With her chest against the bed and her bottom up in the air, her hands curled up into fists and pushes out in front of her. She looked at her clock, a little bit shocked. It read to her "6:15 A.M."

"S-six f-fifteen in the m-morning! H-how? I.. I fell asleep a-at 4:56 y-yesterday... O-or a-at least a-around th-then..."

She got out of bed, and quickly dressed into her School Uniform. Then she walked out of her room, to see Thirza eating break-fast.

"M-morning Thirza..." She yawned and stretched.

"Wow, you're up early for school." Thirza giggled. "So, how'd ya sleep?"

"L-like a c-cat..." Destiney responded, sitting down in front of Thirza.

"Like a cat?" Thirza questioned her. "I've never heard that before, where did ya get it from?"

"I... D-don't know."

Destiney looked a bit confused at her own words for a second, then sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat, I'll be right back Thirz."

Destiney stood up and walked away for a moment. Thirza than reached her hand into a the Cereal box she had been eating out of, and try to pull something out. Destiney then walked back in a sat down, having nothing more than some milk.

"Why did I have to lose it in a Cereal Bo- ! Dessie!"

Destiney turned her attention to Thirza.

"Y-yeah?"

"I thought you said you were getting something to eat, not just getting some milk!"

"I... I g-guess th-this is all I-I want..."

"If you say so..."

Thirza then giggled.

"You're being stranger than usual Destiney!"

"Eh? R-really?"

"Yeah!"

Thirza stood up. Then she walked into her bed-room and grabbed her book-bag. She eyed her little clip-on that she got from a store called "Kawaii". She watched it sway from side to side, then finally started to gently bat at it. She then heard Destiney call for her name and walked out; putting the shoulder strap, well, over her Shoulder.

"We have to go to School early Today Thirza..." Destiney groaned.

"What's the matter with that? Just yesterday you were excited because it was your first day of High-school!"

"I... I kn-know... I'm... I-I'm just t-tired..."

Thirza laughed a bit.

"Tired? Dessie! You slept over 12 hours! I Think you've had enough sleep!"

"Ehehe... Y-yeah... I g-guess..."

Just then Heina walked out in her school uniform, her Hair braided and tosses to the side with her bangs getting in her face a bit. She grinned and looked at the two.

"Man, you finally decided to get up?"

"Onee-chan!"

Thirza snickered and grabs Destiney's hand.

"Heina, me and Dessie are going to go to school early."

Heina gave them a bit of a goodbye wave.

"Seeya girls, I'm going to leave in about 10 minutes or so."

Destiney and Thirza both waved goodbye and left the house. Destiney looked around her surroundings in a curious fashion. Thirza looked at Destiney and laughed playfully.

"Dessie! Something got ya?"

"N-no, y-yesterday I saw th-this r-really cute C-cafe and I w-wanted t-to see i-if I c-could f-find it again..."

"Well you're going to, it's not like buildings can just go and walk off."

"Y-yeah, that's t-true..."

"How 'bout we keep an eye out for this Cafe now?"

"A-alright, Thirza!"

The two continued walking for a few blocks, then Thirza saw what Destiney had seen yesterday. It was the bright pink cafe.

"Dessie, is that it over there?"

Destiney turned her head in the direction Thirza was talking about, then she nodded and smiled.

"Y-yeah, th-that's it! I-I didn't g-go y-yesterday b-because of H-heina..."

Destiney scratched the back of her head.

"Well Dessie, we can try to go after school?"

"A-alright! B-but... W-we should g-go n-now!"

Thirza nodded in response and kept walking, as Destiney took one last glimpse for the morning. Then she followed Thirza. The two were Unaware of a pair of Lime green eyes following them as they walked to school. The set of eyes also had a sinister grin to go with it as they disappeared into the darkness of an alley. Then a small creature that seemed almost alien like in structure hovered out of the alley. It was small, and didn't seem very threatening but secretly could do more than it seemed.

The small creature hovered around until it saw its target; a small domesticated dog. It flew over, and the dog looked at it as if it wanted to play, clueless of the creature's true intentions to it. The creatures small, tentacle like parts wrapped around the dogs body and turned it over, the poor helpless animal squirming. It then went inside of the dogs body, as if it was infused with the dog. The dog then stood up, it's fur on end as it began growing and changing in size and appearance. A few passerby's saw this and walked away in a frightened or disturbed fashion.

Destiney and Thirza continued walking to school as they had just passes the area where the mutating dog was, unaware of its presence. Then, the hair on the back of Destineys neck stood on end, as she began to feel uneasy inside.

"Hey... Th-Thirza?"

"Yeah Dessie?"

"D-do you feel... o-okay?"

"Oh yeah, perfectly fine as far as I can tell. Why do you ask?"

"I... I f-feel uneasy..."

"About what?"

Just then, before Destiney could answer Thirza, they heard a loud roaring sound from behind them. Thirza froze still in fright as Destiney gulped and turned around, only to find the truth to what she had been afraid of. Destiney tapped Thirza on the shoulder, and Thirza turned around and looked as well.

"... Is that what you were afraid of, Destiney?"

Destiney nodded in response.

"Wh-what d-do we do, Th-thirza!"

"Just stand still and maybe it won't see us..."

"H-how w-will that h-help us!"

"It will!"

"I... Thirza... I.. I w-want to stop th-that thing..."

"How? Dessie! It's 13 times bigger than you!"

"... I... I kn-know..."

Destiney sighed, shook her head, and then thought of something she could do. Just in that instant, the monster dog turned around and saw them, and then it slowly walked up. Destiney was clueless as it to it coming towards just until it was about 20 feet away from them. She looked up, suddenly terrified. Thirza was holding Destiney's hand tightly as it looked directly at them, giant face to small faces. Destiney looked at it, then she tried as hard as she could to think of what to do again. Then she looked at Thirza.

"H-hey Th-thirza, c-can you r-run a-and I'll d-distract it?"

"Dessie! Are you Crazy?"

"M-maybe I am, b-but... p-please don't g-get yourself h-hurt, I'll be f-fine."

Thirza looked at Destiney. She had a slight smile on her face and big caring eyes, as if she had known what to do. Thirza remained silent for a second, then nodded.

"But how Dessie? I know I shouldn't run, but how would I?"

"I'll,,, I-I'll distract it... Wh-when I tell y-you to, p-please r-run..."

"Alright Dessie... please don't get your-self killed!"

"I-I'll try, Thirza..."

Destiney turned back to the monster, trembling in fear.

"H-hey! Y-you want someone t-to eat?"

It made a look at Destiney and slowly made its way towards her, and in one fluid motion tried to snap her up. Destiney the ran across the street before it could bite. It then ran towards her, and Destiney then started running for her life in the four-way intersected street. The creature tore at Street-lights and swatted at trees in attempt to knock her over, now making her its prey. Destiney turned to Thirza when she believed she had enough time, and then she yelled.

"Thirza-Chan! R-run!"

Thirza looked over at her, gulped down the fear she was bearing, and ran off. She trusted Destiney enough to believe that she would make it out it was just Destiney and the monster standing in front of her. Fright began to overtake her as the Monster reached over and tried to grab her with it's tail, unfortunately Destiney was not quick enough, as it had grabbed her and curled its tail around her body tightly. Destiney was shocked, scared, and helpless. She curled her hands into fists as tears began to swell up in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry... Th-thirza-chan..."

Then, a small blue shaped circle appeared on her leg and it had a black shape making form with the circle. Destiney was unaware of this, until she suddenly felt something come over her. She closed her eyes and her body glowed slightly blue. She looked up at the monster with a tone of sudden seriousness. It was curious, and then it dropped Destiney to see what would happen. Would she fight back or keep running? Her body then shone with a bright blue glow, and after a moments time it burst off of her.

Much to one's surprise, Destiney was not in her normal school uniform anymore. She was dressed in a uniform with a blue top and a black pleated skirt. Her necklace was replaced with a pendant that had some sort of emblem on it, and her boots kind of looked the same. Looking at her new and sudden transformation, she almost screamed. This was almost unnatural.

She looked up at the monster. The only thing she could think of to look for a way to get around not being to fire back. The creature, bored somehow, then decided to swat at her again. Destiney then looked at it, her eyes going wide. She jumped back and landed in a tree, hissing at it. Her hand then swatted itself over her mouth. She thought to herself; _"D-did I just..?"._ Before she had anymore time, it threw Its tail at the tree, knocking it over and Destiney with it. Destiney spitted out a leaf and frowned at it.

"Wuah... Th-this is bad..."

She thought to herself a bit more. Then looked on her leg, and got a little shocked inside.

"Wh-what the? A tattoo?"

Then suddenly, it hit her. "_A-alright... Th-this is a d-dream! O-of course!"_ She then thought to herself, and out of nowhere a thought came to mind at the same time the Creature jumped to attack. She then braced herself in what she had thought to be her last second and yelled out the words that came to her mind.

"Moonlight Gem"

An object of blue and black, matching Destiney's coloring scheme, appeared in her hand. She then saw the creature had stopped its attack and stared at her as if it wanted to see what she was going to do now. She examined it in her hand then clutched onto it and glared at it.

"I'm... I-I'm g-going t-to teach you a l-lesson!" She called out to him.

The blue and black object then became a bracelet on Destiney's right wrist. She puts her hands together in a position where all her fingers except her two indexes were bent down. She released her hands from each-other, then pointed the direction of the black gem at the monster.

"Ripping... Moonshine!" She called.

The gem then shot a ray of light at the Creature, which damaged it. It roared at her then it swatted her, slamming her into the side of a nearby building.

"It... didn't... w-work?" She asked herself. "I... I g-guess th-this isn't f-for f-fighting m-monsters like this... b-but... I sh-shouldn't give up y-yet... I'll give it another sh-shot!"

She stood herself up from the small rubble that fell from the damaged building side and put herself in the same attack position she had last time. She pulled her arm back this time though and put it out in front of her, hand facing downward to make sure the gem was facing the target.

"Ripping... Moonshine!" She exclaimed.

It shot another ray of light at it, and then it howled in pain and started to disappear. Destiney looked at it in disbelief. "_D-did I... Did I j-just d-do that?_" She slumped down to her knees and tilted her head back as the creature that was once there was revealed to be a small dog, and an alien like being floated away from it.

"I'm... I-I'm alive..." She let out a sigh of relief.

"So you're Mew Destiney?"

She turned her head to see a black-haired brown-eyed man who was dressed casually. He held a book in his hand and walked up to her, holding his free hand out.

"My name is Nigai, It's going to be a pleasure working with you Mew Destiney."

"H-huh? Wh-what... What are y-you t-talking about?"

"I'll explain if you come with me, and I'll help you on some footwork tactics for the next battle."

"Wh-what?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Litemon Leader!

Nigai is walking calmly whistling to himself as the transformed Mew Destiney walks behind him, her head hanging and hands behind her back nervously as she thought to herself. "_Wh-what was he t-talking about? Wh-why is he c-calling m-me 'M-Mew D-Destiney?' Th-this can't b-be real... m-my name is D-Destiney... n-not M-Mew Destiney..." _She looked up, biting her lip as she thought of the words to say.

"Um... N-nigai?"

"Hmm?"

His head bolt around to look at her as he coninued striding forward.

"Wh-what's g-going on? I-I d-don't g-get this... C-can y-you p-please explain to m-me?"

"Oh! My Apoligies! What do you want me to tell you?"

"U-um... F-first... wh-what's this?"

Her black cat tail moved around her so it was in front of him and she moved it up and down. He stared at it for a moment, and then he chuckled at her.

"You were infused with the Fishing Cat and became a member of the newest Mew Project."

"Wh-what? Th-the Mew P-project? "

"Mew Project; It's when Scientists who know how to infuse D.N.A. with that of an Endangered animal. Your a member of one of the two projects I've been working on."

"Tw-two projects?"

He nodded.

"The Emerald Project, you're the first member born into a Mew."

"F-first M-mew...?"

"Yes, and the result of success." He smiled.

"... I'm... This is... This is the result of your Emerald Project?"

"Indeed. And then I don't know if there was any success with my other project. It's called the Litemon Project."

"Wh-who was s-supposed t-to be in th-that p-project?"

"I unfortunately have to hide the identities of the members of both of those projects, however keep it in mind that you already know the leader of the Litemon Mew Mews.."

"U-um... A-alright..."

"You sound like you are troubled, Mew Destiney."

"Um... N-not really. B-but... Wh-why exactly d-did I-I have to b-become a M-Mew?"

Nigai kept his silence for a moment; as if he was thinking of the correct words to say. After the short, awkwards silence he spoke to her.

"That beast you fought was a Chimera Anima, strong monsters that can cause havoc. That was actually the first attack I have actually witnessed, however it is not the first to happen... So I created new sets of Mews to take care of the issue at hand... However... "

"What?"

"I though only a breed of aliens could control these, however it seems it is not only Aliens controlling them.."

"O-oh..."

"Is there any other question you have, Mew Destiney?"

"U-um... Y-yeah... H-how did I t-turn i-into this?..."

"That is the result of the infusion, you gain powers to defeat the Chimeras. However... The only way I expect you to take them down is to continueously get stronger, you're performance back there wasn't the most impressive."

"What do you mean?"

"That fight over there at the Intersection? Remember you couldn't take it down the first time?"

"Th-that's r-right. I had t-to attack it t-twice w-with whatever th-this is..."

She held up her bracelet and showed it to Nigai.

"That's your Mew Weapon. You called it the Moonlight Gem, correct?"

She nodded in response to him.

"Y-yeah... U-um... O-one more q-question?" She asked.

"What would that be?"

She grabed him, turned him around, and then pointed to the marking on her leg.

"H-how e-exactly did I t-turn into th-this? A-and... Wh-what's th-this marking on m-my leg?"

"I suppose your adrenaline ran high, which triggered your evolution from a Human into a Mew. The Mew mark appeared when you body began undergoing the transformation."

"M-my adrenaline?"

"Getting thrown around by the Chimera was stressful on your body and you're emotions, and so you're adrenaline went up. When it went up, the Animal DNA reacted and your first transformation happened... However the first is a free one and now you are going to need to know you're transformation cry to access this form."

"U-um... A-alrght... I-I think I g-get it..."

"Now I have a question for you."

"Wh-what is it?"

"Did you ever work before?"

"Uh... um... I... N-no..."

"Oh boy... well this is going to get interesting..."

"Wh-what d-do you mean?"

"I'm going to need to ask you to work some shifts for me."

"Wh-where?"

"A cafe, you'll see."

He looked forward then continued to walk and whistle. Mew Destiney let out a sigh of relief, now that she was aware of what had happened. They continued to go in the direction that lead to the cage as Mew Destiney wrapped her tail around her waist and looked down again.

At school with Heina and Thiza, Heina walked over to Thirza during lunch break and looked at her for a moment. She noticed Destiney wasn't sitting there, so she shrugged then sat down next to her.

"Yo Kid" She said. "Hey... Where's Destiney?"

"Oh, well..."

Thirza thought for a second, she knew Heina probably wouldn't like to hear that her little sister tried to go one on one with a Monster just to save her life. Then, before she could let an excuse slip from her mouth, one of the teachers walked up to the two.

"I'm sorry to hear your sister wasn't feeling well, Heina."

" ... Er... What?"

"I got a doctors note this morning saying she couldn't come to school today."

"Wait, she's sick?"

"Dessie probably did get sick." Thirza chimed in. "She has been acting strange."

The teacher walked away, Heina then turned to Thirza and stared her down.

"What? What did I do?" Thirza asked.

"She hasn't been acting strange in a sick way Thirza! She's been acting strange in a way that I have no clue, but It's not as if she was catching a cold or something."

"Nope, she's sick." Thirza chirped.

"Gah! I... I'll find this out for myself!"

Heina stood up and walked away, Thirza sitting behind her. Heina growled a bit. "_What are they hiding from me?"_ She thought. It made her feel angry inside, she just wanted to ferret out the reason why she wouldn't share Destiney's absense. Heina then walked in the hall, and looked around. Everyone around her made her feel like prey, the hair on the back of her neck stood up as she shot a convincingly appaling stare at anyone who turned to her. She felt good and prideful about how people were reacting to her, she liked how they were scared and enjoyed it even more that they looked at her as if she were a large, wildcat bearing it's sharp fangs. She was pleased greatly, and continued looking that way at everyone.

She continued through the day the same way, then on her walk home she noticed that the intersection Destiney normally walked by had been trashed immensely. She suddenly felt a little worried. "_It wasn't like this earlier this morning... Is Destiney alright!" _She folded her arms and looked down, now she couldn't keep her pride up. She felt like running home, just to make sure Destiney was actually there, safe and sound. Unfortunately she couldn't, since pedestrian traffic was large at the time. When she finally reached a clear area, she ran as fast as she could. Heina actually felt good doing so, it was like being free to do what she want. Her head tiltedback just a little bit to let the wind coming at her run against her neck and through her hair as she ran. It felt nice to her, she wanted to do this more.

After one more minute she skidded to a stop in front of her home, and walked up to the door. She knocked on it and called out from the outside.

"Yo Destiney? Are ya in there?"

Heina had no reply for one second, then she whacked the door with her fist. She then heard a jump, and then a screech. Patient no more, Heina opened the door and saw Destiney sitting on the floor, rubbing her head. She snickered then walked over.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... I-i'm fine..."

"How'd you hit your head?"

Destiney sat there for a second, then she laughed nervously.

"I-I w-was... U-um... S-sleeping under the t-table..."

Heina then let out a bit of an amused laugh.

"Seriously? If you were tired you should have gone to bed sis!"

"I-I guess... B-but it w-was a little c-comphy u-under there..."

"What? Seriously? Dude..."

Heina sat there next to her a thought for a second.

"Hey sis, are you feeling well?"

"I-I'm t-tired..."

"... I can't believe you. You slept over twelve hours yesterday, and yet your tired?"

"I l-like to s-sleep..."

"Geez Dest, your so weird."

Destiney scratched the back of her head, a little bit embarrased. Heina then noticed that her skirt was ripped a bit, then raised an eyebrow.

"Hey... how'd you tear your clothes?"

"H-huh?"

Destiney realized that little bit had been caught, then she stood up and looked at her.

"I t-tripped... A-and my sk-skirt caught on a m-metal r-rod that was st-sticking out of the gr-ground... I-I can g-go change into s-something else i-if you w-want me to..."

"Eh... it's fine. Just don't rip it again, eventually your going to look like someone who lives on the streets, and we don't want that."

Destiney nodded, then looked around. She walked away to a different part of the room. Heina let out a sigh of relief. "_So she really did end up staying home, well... at least I don't have to run all over town looking for her."_ Heina stood up as well and put her hands on her hips.

"Now then... ...Hmm?"

She noticed some sort of pamphlette sitting on the table, and picked it up. She read the cover of it; "_Re-opening of Cafe Mew Mew coming soon, make sure you come to out first day of new business!"_ She then chuckled.

"Wonder where this came from..."

She tossed it to the side, then digged around in the cabinets. She pulled out some chips and shrugged. "_At least it better than some of the stuff they serve at school._" She got poured some in a bowl and sat down while she continued reading through the pamphlette where she left off. After a few minutes, Thirza walks in and just tossed her book-bag to the side. She sat down next to Heina and stared at her. Heina read for another moment, then turned her attention over to Thirza.

"Welcome home?"

"Thanks." Thirza rolled her eyes. "What are you looking at?"

"Something I think Dest may have brought with her on her way home this morning."

"Ooh! Lemme see!"

Thirza grabbed at the Pamphlette, but Heina also held onto it and pulled back. Thirza pulled one more time and ended up ripping it. Heina smacked her hand to her face.

"Geez..."

"Oops, sorry Heina."

"It's fine, I'm going to check out the place tonight anyways."

"Why?"

"To see why Destiney is so interested in it. And I also want to meet the manager of this place."

"Another time, why?"

"Just because!"

Heina walked out of the room and into her own bed-room. She looked through her black and red dresser for some clothes. After she dressed her-self, she walked back out and began to tie her hair up into a Pony-tail. Thirza looked at her, with wide eyes.

"Heina, your not seriously going to dress like that all the time we're here, are you?"

"Hey, this is comfortable. Don't 'dis it."

"It's also skimpy..."

Heina seemed a little annoyed by that remark, but continued in what she was doing. After she was done, she tossed Thirza the keys.

"I'm heading out for a bit Thirza, don't let Destiney fall asleep again."

"Roger-dodger."

Heina walked out the door and heard it shut behind her. She walked in the direction she had before with a few people staring at her. Heinas rebellious style of clothing normally caught an eye or two, but people didn't care either. When she came across the cafe, she walked up and hit the door several times.

"Hey! Anyone in there?"

She turned, and noticed a large box with the words "Take one" on it. Inside of it was the same pamphlettes that she had seen before. Just as she was reading again, the door opened and Nigai stood there. He stared at her for a second.

"May I help you?"

"You own this joint?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'd like to talk with ya."

"Come in."

Nigai took a step to the side so Heina could pass, and she did so. He then walked in and shut the door. Heina looked at him with her same appalling stare from earlier, and put her hands on her hips.

"I wanna ask you a few things."

"Go right ahead."

"First off, this says this cafe has been closed for like, twenty years. What happened?"

"It ran out of business."

"And do you know my little sister?"

"Who's your little sister?"

"Destiney Yami, I heard she called in sick today at school, but she seemed fine when I got home!" Heina exclaimed, now annoyed.

"Nope, never heard of her."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Indeed I am."

Heina was a annoyed with this man, she had come all the way out just to have a three minute conversation. Nigai then heard some sort of repeted beeping sound coming from somewhere else in the building.

"Excuse me for one moment."

He walked off, then after he was gone. Heina quiet follow his foot-steps and watched him. When she found him, he had been looking at a radar. There was a little red dot somewhere towards Tokyo Bay, Heina then noticed and jumped into the room.

"What is going on?" She yelled.

Nigai was startled and jumped. He turned around to face Heina, slightly angered.

"... Well now that you've seen what I'm doing, there something going on down by the bay." His voice was angered.

"What is it? An earthquake?"

"Not Necessarily, if I told you would you not freak out?"

"Pft! Heck no!"

"Very well then. Some sort of Mutant infected animal, called a Chimera Animal, has appeared at Tokyo Bay. I was going to call the only person I'm aware of who could fight i-"

"I'll go down and beat it myself!"

Heina got in his face as she said so. Nigai just laughed at her.

"Seriously? You must be one brave girl to think you can go down and beat it."

"No Problem, It's probably just some shrimp thing anyways."

Heina walked out, and Nigai looked down and sighed.

As she walked along the road, she noticed some people looked a little shaken. They were talking about this giant shark like creature that had been throwing boats into the street with its tail and try to knock people into the ocean. Heina didn't let what they were saying affect her, she just kept walking. When she reached the Bay, she didn't necessarily see anything, until a giant shadow had been cast over her. She turned around, and saw it for herself; the giant mutant shark. She scoffed.

"Geez, what do you guys eat?"

As if it responded, it whipped its tail at her, tossing her into a boat. She felt the sudden collision in her back and let out a cry of pain. Heina stood up, her one arm bleeding. The Chimera animal then went at her again, to her luck the boat behind her was right-side up, so she jumped into it. It's tail whipped the boat and left a large dent in it, Heina leaned over and looked at it. She laughed at the shark in a taunt.

"Man, you coulda sent me right into the Bay if you weren't so weak!"

This angered it greatly, and now it jumped up and went over her to try and flatten the boat and crush Heina. She waited for the right second and then jumped out of the boat. Luckily she was just a hair away from being hit when the Chimera Animal Shark landed. She snickered.

"Is that all ya got? My siblings can do worse damage than you! But man... Haha! This is one heck of a thrill... I like it... Come at me with everything ya got!" She screamed.

After screaming at the top of her lungs to it, a red diamond mark appeared on her chest. Since it was right under her nose, Heina noticed it easily. She seemed shocked, but even more when her body had been consumed in a bright red glow. It remained for a second, then the glow disappeared. She looked at herself, then chuckled. Her hair color had been reversed to red with black streaks. She now had a Cat tail which she could see. She noticed she wasn't wearing her vest anymore, and her shirt seemed the same. Except instead of just having it cling onto her, it had trim which held it up. Her skirt was now red with a Black streak in it. The chimera shark turned to her while she was busy examining her body and whipped its tail at her. In the last second, Heina noticed and leapt over it.

"Aw yeah! This is so sweet!" She exclaimed.

Heina put her hands on her hips and thought for a second. "_Okay, so now, I have become some sort of incredibly awesome super-chic. But now, I gotta figure out what my ability is..."_ She stood silent as the Shark angrily chewed and knawed on boats and looked at her for one last time, about to go at her. Heina then snapped her fingers and grinned.

"Thanks, whatever voice you are." She said. "Ready, you big sack of meat!"

The shark looked more angered than ever, and charged. Heina stood up straight.

"Dark Bow!"

After exclaiming the words, a black bow appeared in her one hand and a red arrow in the other. She held the arrow in position, then pulled her one arm back, ready to fire.

"Bleak Beat!" She exclaimed.

When saying the words, the arrow fired and hit the Shark. It howled angrily and looked at her. Heina realized that this wasn't enough to take it down.

"So your going to grudge on? Fine by me!"

She pulled back and fired again. She had fired about two more arrows that both hit him. One hit the Shark in his eye, and the other hit his chest. The shark disappeared after screeching in pain and left behind just a small fish. Heinas bow and arrow disappeared and she grinned.

"Didn't ya know? I'm no ordinary girl! Extraordinary girls don't run from monsters like you, we laugh in the faces of your likes!"

She wiped the dust off of her hands, and walked off. Just as she was about to leave the scene, Nigai was right next to her. Leaning on a pole, he clapped his hands.

"Excellent, two Mews in one day."

Heina looked over at him with a raised eye-brow.

"Mews? In fact... TWO Mews? Wait... What ARE Mews?"

"Genetically Enegineered Super girls who fight Chimera animals."

"I'm a Super girl? Sweet! But... Who's the other one?"

"You derserve to know for fighting with better footwork than the other one. The other Mew is your little sister."

Heina snickered, then stood stupified.

"Wait... What? Destiney?"

"Heina, go home, change back into human like form, and get your little sister. Tomorrow after school head over to the Cafe and I'll give you both a run through of your duties now that your a Mew."

"Fine by me!"

Heina then walked off, and Nigai sighed. He looked at the semi-thrashed boats then smiled.

"Well, it's not the damage from the Chimera Destiney fought. Perhaps this one was weaker..."


	3. Chapter 3 Fearless Mews!

Thirza quietly poked Destiney with a stick outside of their residence as Heina walked up. Heina eyed Thirza and gave her a "You're kidding me, right?" sort of look. Thirza then looked over and at Heina and threw the stick away, whistling as if she had done nothing. Heina rolled her eyes and walked up to them.

"I thought I told you not to let her fall asleep again!"

"I turned around for one second and she was just laying there! What was I supposed to do?"

"I'm going to give you one hint; Use. A. Hose."

"I don't think she would like that Heina..."

"So?"

Thirza facepalmed and sighed, then she picked up another stick and resumed to poke Destiney. Heina walked over, and merely slapped Destiney on the arm. This alarmed Heinas little sister, she darted up into a sitting position and yelped. Thirza turned to Heina.

"Seriously? I thought she would have woken up if I just poked her."

"Yeah? Well this was the way you save time."

"Guys? What is going on?"

Destiney looked at them in confusion, then Heina groaned in annoyance. Her little sister was nice and all, but she could be as clueless as rice sometimes. Thirza stood up and sighed, she wasn't very pleased with how Heina acted sometimes. Destiney, caught in the center, didn't really care how the two acted. She just shrugged and stood up. Strenching, Destiney turned to Heina.

"May I ask why you slapped me Onee-chan?"

"Because you needed t'wake up. And..." Heina leaned over and whispered in Destineys ear. "I need t'talk t'ya later."

Destiney looked confused again.

"Why?"

"Just because, now let's go inside."

Heina walked up to the door and opened it wide, she enjoyed her home the way it was. Thirza then walked in and Destiney followed her. Thirza sat down on the floor and turned on the News, which currently had the weather on. Destiney sat down next to her and watched with big, bright eyes. Thirza gigled, Destiney was always interested in watching that sort of stuff. Then, next came on some recent news. They said that street cameras by Tokyo Bay had caught some sort of Super-girl fighting a monster that had appeared earlier.

"Onee-chan! Look!"

Heina looked at the TV when her eyes went wide with shock. She had forgotton about the security cameras by the Dock. She spit out the water she was drinking and ran up behind Destiney to watch.

"What is this?"

"I don't know, but that character kinda looks like you."

Heinas eyes went wider then before, so her thin, slit pupil looked nothing but a little line going through her bright red eyes. She then cleared her throught, and patted Destiney on the shoulder.

"Ehe... Hey Destiney, we have to talk right now."

Thirza turned around and tilted her head to the side.

"Your going to leave me all alone?" She asked.

"Only for a few minutes, just... keep watching."

Heina then rushed Destiney into her bed-room, and locked the door behind her. She looked at Destiney in a stern, once-in-a-lifetime "Heina serious way." Thirza, too curious to even keep watching, slowly and quietly crawled up to the door and got her ear close to it. She started hearing Heina and Destineys conversation.

"Destiney, Yami." Heina said. "I want an answer right now."

Destiney gulped. She felt as if she was in questioning and Heina was a cop. Heina put her hands in her shoulders and looked at Destiney in the eye.

"Are you a Mew Mew, Destiney?"

Destiney looked at Heina in a certain fright. "_How did she figure it out?"_ She thought to herself. Destiney merely nodded, Heina continue her look for a moment. Heina then sighed, and looked down.

"Sit down Destiney."

Destiney did as her older sister told her and sat on her bed. Heina sat down next to her.

"Ya feel like I'm interrogating you know? Just wait."

"Oh no..."

Destiney looked down and put her face in her hands. Heina then grabbed her hair relentlessly and pulled her back to sitting up straight. Destiney yelped and looked at Heina.

"Don't do that!"

"Where's your Mew mark, Destiney?" Heina asked, off topic.

Destiney sat silent for a second, then her face went red of embarrasment. She looked down and spoke in a quiet voice.

"It's in my leg..." She said.

"Hmm? I can't hear you Destiney."

Destiney looked up at Heina.

"It's on my leg, I said."

"Wow, and I thought mine was awkward. Mines under my collarbone."

Heina point to what was now the obvious new marking on her chest. Destiney scratched her head and chuckled nervously.

"Ehh... Y-your one too?"

"Yup, infused with the great Tiger. What're you infused with?"

"... A fishing cat."

Heina chuckled then patted Destiney on the shoulder.

"Your a cat too then? Any other cat Mews?"

"Nigai said there are two more besides me, you, and someone else. He also said that they're wolf Mews, Fox Mews, and a whole munch of other ones. Even one that's a Marsupial Mew."

"Ho man, sounds like fun. Anyways, tell me about all of this Mew stuff that he hasn't entrusted with me yet Destiney."

They continued the conversation as Thirza frowned from outside of the door. "_What's going on? Did something happen to them...?_" She asked herself. She crawled back to the TV and continued watching just as they got back to the story on the Super-girl. The reporter claimed this incident resembles that of a reoccuring event that had happened back in the past. She went on about the Tokyo Mew Mew and how Tokyo had been destroyed. They then showed a picture of The Tokyo Mew Mew and compared it to the super-girl who may just be a Mew herself. Thirza let everything calculate in her brain for a second, then it hit her.

"That's what a Mew Mew is?" She shouted.

They played the clip once more and Thirza paused it and examined carefully. If this girl was a Mew, she wasn't going to get away without Thirza knowing more about what a Mew looked like. She examined carefully, the mew had Heinas same bright red eyes and black and red hair, that was gently waved. The mews figure also had a large resemblance to Heinas, the way her body was shaped and sized. Then, the last thing she noticed was the mew mark, right under her collarbone. She remembered that Heina said she had a mark under her collarbone as well, and Thirza suddenly got excited. Her older sister was a Mew Mew! Then she started wondering if she was one as well, and examined her body quickly. But she was a little discouraged when she remembered her body was mostly covered, so she couldn't tell whether or not she had a Mew mark.

Heina then walked out of the room, dragging Destiney by her arms. Destiney tryed to pull free, but Heina kept pulling until they were back with Thirza. When he turned to see if Thirza was okay, she noticed Thirza was busy scribbling in her notebook, what seemed to be a bright green and black Mew. Thirza had a cute little face on as she continued sketching, coloring, and drawing. She was inspired, she wanted to know what she looked like as a Mew.

Destiney tilted her head to the side with a curious yet clueless look on her face. She leaned over to see what Thirza was doing as well.

"Is that a M- Er... Super-girl?"

"Yup, the woman on TV actually said they're called Mew Mews."

"Oh! That's pretty neat Thirza."

Heina walked off back to her room, it was around 9:00 at night now, after all. Destiney knew she was probably going to work on some weird stuff like always. So in order to play a silly trick, she and Thirza went over to her bed-room door and Thirza tossed a Marble in. Heina noticed it, and growled slightly. Destiney then threw a rock in, Heina become more angered. Finally, Thirza decided to go and make a water balloon. After she came back with it, they threw it in the room and it hit Heina with a snap and a splash. Now, was Heina truely mad. She turned around and had a bit of a vengeful grin on her face.

"Girls...?"

"Yes, Onee-chan?" Destniey replyed.

"You both better run..."

Destiney and Thirza both exchanged looks, then they darted off in different directions in the house. Heina run after Destiney. Thirza ran, and decided to try and hide under her bed. When she did, she felt like it was easy to do so. When Heina went after her, comically dragging Destiney by the collar of her Shirt. She tried to grab her from under the bed, but alas. Thirza was too far back for Heina to even graze across.

"You win this round..." Heina said.

Heina dropped Destiney and walked off, Destiney gasping for air from her shirt pressing against her throught. Thirza crawled out and sat down in front of Destiney. She eyed Destineys necklace for a second, and then she started to gently bat at it. She looked down as she did and watched quietly. Thirza eventually got to the point where she happily leaped onto Destiney in a playful tackle, surprising her. They both looked at each-other, then laughed. They had a lot of fun together.

They then decided that they as well, we're going to go to sleep. Destiney left the room for Thirza as she changed into her night clothes. She then sat on her bed and yawned, somehow she wasn't all that tired. She layed down a little restless, to her it seemed an hour or so before she could have fallen asleep. That night she had wonderful dreams about being like that Mew she saw on TV, perhaps even with Destiney.

When Thirza woke up, much to her displeasure, she could hear dragging outside of her room. She got out of bed and streched for a second, then walked over to her bedroom door to see what it was. When she opened it, she could see Heina dragging Destiney across the floor in her Pajamas. It was only 6:30, so they didn't have a huge rush. But still, they knew lately Destiney had spent more time in dreamland rather than in reality. Heina looked to Thirza with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey Thirza, mind helping me wake up dazy day-dreamer here?"

Thirza grinned, she knew just what to do. She kneeled down next to Destiney and looked as if she was going to whisper in her ear. But then she ended up yelling.

"Hey you! Are you going to actually wake up or are you going to laze around like a Fat Cat all day!"

Destiney bolted up.

"I am NOT fat!" She yelled.

Heina fell over laughing, that was just hilarious to her.

"Haha! Nice one Thirza!"

"I didn't honestly mean it Heina!"

Thirza put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"You asked me to wake her up, so I did!"

"Oi... Heina, Thirza, please don't do this..."

Destiney streched in the strange, cat like pose she always did. Thirza stood up and walked back into her room. The last thing she needed was for Heina to start a show at 6:30 in the morning when it was hardly even daylight yet. She dug around in her dresser and pulled out her uniform. After changing into it, was walked back out and saw Destiney putting on her shoes. Thirza sat down next to her and smiled.

"Hey Dessie, guess what."

"Hmm?"

Destiney tilted her head to the side.

"I had this amazing dream last night, you and I were both Mews. It was really neat, wouldn't you like that?"

"Oh, that'd be sweet." Destiney said, secretly a little nervous down inside.

"Yeah, you had really sweet boots in the dream too. And guess what else."

'Hmm...?"

"You and I were both cat Mews!" She exclaimed, getting in Destineys face as she yelled.

Destiney was now truely nervous. She wondered, did Thirza find out that she was a Mew last night? Did she overhear her and Heinas conversation and figure it out? Thirza stood up and shrugged.

"But meh, it was just a Dream. If I was a Mew, I probably would have found out already."

So after their conversation, time flew for Thirza as they ran off to school and went to todays classes. During school she wrote her dream down in her notebook. She had become so entertained with the thought of becoming a Mew Mew, it was litterally the only thought on her mind. She wasn't even peeking over on Destiney to see how her work was going like usual. After school, Destiney and Heina told Thirza that they had to go somewhere and Thirza followed along with them.

They walked for about 15 minutes when Heina pointed over to the cafe. She turned around to stop them, with her arms folded and a grin on her face. Destiney and Thirza exchanged looked, Heina was very strange to them, so they had to be cautious with whatever action she made.

"Well girls, this is were we have to head today."

"The cafe?" Destiney said with a surprised look.

"Yup!"

"Isn't this great Dessie? I get to find out why you wanna go here so badly!"

Thirza nudged Destiney in the back, as Destiney chuckled nervously. She knew she had been there before, but until Thirza figured out her Mew secret, she had to make sure she played it out. Heina turned around and walked with her usual stride as Thirza went out in front of Destiney. She was happy to be with her two sisters, Destiney more than Heina, but still. Heina walked in with the side door flown open. The door went all the way and hit the inside wall with a loud banging noise. Destiney flenched as Thirza had a bit of an annoyed look on her face. Heina turned around and grabbed Destineys arm.

"Hey Thirza", Heina said. "I have to take Destiney somewhere in here, mind hanging out and just chilling?"

"Oh, that's fine. I get a chance to make sure your homework is a failure!" Thirza grinned.

Heina growled and dragged Destiney off into another part of the Cafe. Thirza walked over to a table and sat down. She pulled a notebook out of her bag and went over all of the little scribbles she drew. She snickered quietly at one she drew of herself choking Heina. Then she went over the notes she wrote and realized that there was a little note left in her book. It was written in Destineys easy to reconize cursive, and it read; "I hope your a Mew too ~Nya!~". Thirza sat there with wide, shocked eyes. For one thing, she couldn't believe Destineys hand writing was neat for once. Secondly, "Your a Mew too?" And she meowed at the end of it? Thirza put her head in her hand.

"Is Dessie a Mew Mew...?" She said to herself.

She stood herself up and tore the little note out of her bag. She wanted the explanation immediatly, and was willing to go get it now. She quietly started tip-toeing through until she reached a set of stairs and climbed up. When she reached the top, she found a long hall way, with several doors. Thirza opened each one; A storage room, a bedroom, and finally some sort of Lab. She examined it, and saw Destiney and Heina talking to some sort of guy with black hair. Thirza sent the door flying open, and pointed at Destiney and Heina.

"What are you two doing?" She exclaimed.

Destiney bolted up into Heinas arms, screaming. And much to her unfortune, her black cat tail and ears appeared in the process. Heina, extremely annoyed, dropped Destiney onto the floor. Thirza walked up and shoved the note into her face.

"Dessie, mind telling me what this is?"

Destiney, unaware of her ears and her tail, read the note quietly. Thirza saw the ears and tail while she read and pointed with her hand clapped of her mouth, her face turning blue.

"Dessie! What are those?"

Destiney tilted her head in confusion. Heina, in her own special way, helped Destiney by yanking on her one ear. Destiney yelped, then realized what Thirza had mean't. Destiney stood up and gulped, everything suddenly went way to fast for her to comprehend.

"Dessie... Why do you have ears and a Tail? What are you doing in here? What happened? Did this guy turn you into an alien?"

The man cleared his throught.

"I'm sorry, but first off, address me as Nigai, please. Second off, she's not an alien, rather her purpose is fight aliens, along with Heina. I've infused them with two different endangered cats."

Thirza stood there in silence, along with Destiney and Heina. Then Thirza spoke up.

"Why did you do that to them?"

"Because some sort of unknown source has been producing the aliens that create Chimera Animals, and thusly, two new Mew projects needed to begin. Why two? To make sure there wasn't an insuffient amount of Mews incase something bad happened and not just one project could take care of it."

"They're Mew Mews?" She shouted.

Thirza turned around, she wasn't going to believe this. She stood there for a second, then she ran off. Her best friend hid this from her and better yet, Heina was also one. She ran out of the cafe without her things and continued on into parts of Tokyo she was unfamilier with. Eventually, Thirza had become lost. She wandered Tokyo for about 2 or three hours before it started to become dark. When it had, a figure with Bright green eyes that seemed familier watched her from a roof-top. His evil intended grin matches the little creature in his hand. Her threw it down at a small alley Mouse, with had then been attacked by it.

Thirza stood silent for a second, she hearing little screams slowly turn louder and more violent. She turned around and saw the shadow of something appear on the street. She turned around to run, but the green eyed man stood in front of her. He took in a deep breate and as he let it out, the cold words saying "Are you scared?" came out. Thirza screamed and stepped on his foot. He seemed unfazed, then disappearing; leaving the Monster to attack Thirza. When she saw his disappear, she felt a warm breath on her neck. She was just about to turn around when she felt something wrap around her leg. It felt like skin, and bones as well. She was then lifted upside down and turned around, to see a monster like she had never seen before. It looked at her with bid, red, beady eyes.

Thirza flenched, she wouldn't look at it as she didn't want to see the monster that just might bring her life to an end. Just before it could make a move, she heard a voice fomr behind her.

"Leave her alone!"

Thirza opened her eyes and twisted her body, to see that it was Destiney and Heina. Heina put her hands on her hips and grinned.

"Mind letting me give the first shot, sis?"

"Go right ahead Onee-chan."

And with those words, Heina pulled out a little silver trinket from her pocket. With a confident look on her face, she looked the curious Thirza.

"Don't worry Thirz, you won't be there long!" She said. "Darkness, DNA Change!"

And with those words, she glowed bright red. The glow dissipated and left her now in her Mew form, which Thirza recognized from seeing on TV lat night. Thirza gasped, looking shocked yet having a face of happiness as she knew it was confirmed about the Mew was. To her, at least. Heina gave the Monter a "Come and get me" motion, and with that it threw Thirza up into the air and charged. Heina waited for the right second, and when it came she leaped over the monster and caught Thirza in her arms.

"Way to go Onee-chan!" Destiney yelled.

Thirza let herself out of Heinas arms and pointed at her.

"How did you do that?"

"Easy, combine my Transformation key with the words 'DNA Change'."

"Transformation Key?"

"Look, I don't have the time to play school teacher. Let Destiney explain while I round up the Monster!"

"Right then, Heina."

Thirza ran over to Destiney as the monster charged over at Heina. Heina held her arms out in front of herself and closed her eyes.

"Dark Bow!"

The same bow from last night appeared in her hand as she prepared her attack, seconds before the monster hit her.

"Bleak Beat!" She called.

This fired her attack, sending the monster back. Destiney cheered for her older sister as Thirza grabbed her and shook her a bit roughly.

"How did you turn into a Mew Mew Dessie?"

"Transformation key and the words 'DNA Change", like Heina said. The transformation key is what you use to transform the first time. Mine was Emerald, Heinas was Darkness."

"That's all it takes? Maybe I can turn into one!"

And just in the midst of saying so did the monsters tail whip at Destiney, hitting her in the stomach. This sent Destiney back as she hit a streetlights pole, knocking it over. Heina and Thirza both had witnessed this, both being a bit scared. Thirza ran over to help her as Heina continued fighting the monster, regardless of the sudden event. Heina was then grabbed in the monsters grasp as Thirza helped Destiney up. Destiney, noticing that Heina was unable to move, thusly unable to fight, pulled out a golden little trinket from her pocked. Thirza looked at her in a sort of way that looked anxious.

"Dessie, are you going to fight?"

"I have to Thirza, Heina needs help out there."

And with those words, Thirza looked up and noticed all of the bright stars in the sky. She wondered quietly to herself with a strange feeling building up inside of her. Destiney held the pendant in front of her and closed her eyes.

"Emerald DNA Change!" She exclaimed.

Destiney was covered in bright blue light as she then transformed into Mew Destiney. She pointed her index finger at it with her other hand on her hip.

"Hey you!" She called.

It turned and looked at her, seemingly a little crazed. She shuddered and shook her head.

"You creep! You better let go of my sister."

It growled at her and turned around, slowly walking towards her.

"Well then, looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson! Moonlight Gem!"

Her blue bracelet with it's black gem appeared on her wrist. She held it out in front of her and called out her attack.

"Ripping Moonshine!" She called.

It fired a ray of light at the monster, which made it howl as it dropped Heina. Heina landed on her feet, but ended up getting swept back off by the monsters hind leg. Thirza looked at them and noticed that they weren't doing well enough. She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

"Please... help me find a way to help Dessie!"

Just then, she looked up one more time and thought of something. Destiney had mentioned a transformation key of some sort, maybe this was her transformation key.

"Hang on Dessie..." She said to her self. She looked up, and grinned. "Hey Dessie!"

Destiney turned around, losing focus on the monster as Heina went back to battling it.

"What is it Thirza?"

"Isn't the starlight bright today?" She said.

Thirza then started to glow Citrus green, Destiney looking shocked. The green light covered Thirza, then drawing Heina and monsters attention as well. Destineys face turned into a smile as she turned all the way around and ran up to Thirza, who was now transformed into a Mew Mew. Thirzas costume with both similer and different to Destineys. They both had a black pleated skirt and one peice dress. But Thirza also had grey leggings and caps sleeves, along with differently colored gloves and different boots. Her hair was citrus green, but her eyes remained Bright blue. She looked at herself in sheer amazement with herself, as she then looked at Destiney and grabbed her hands.

"Dessie! I'm... I'm a Mew Mew too!"

Destiney smiled at her, a little surprized. Then Heina, obviously annoyed with them again yelled out to them.

"Can we all celebrate later and finish this thing off now?"

"Oh! Right!" Destiney yelled.

Thirza entwined her arm with Destineys and the stood next to each other.

"Like I said, I'm going to... Well... WE! Are going to teach you a lesson!" Destiney yelled.

Destiney and Thirza both split up and went at the monster in different directions, along with Heina. Destiney looked at Thirza as she got ready to attack.

"You know what your weapon is, Thirza?"

"Nope, hopefully I'll find out very soon."

"You better find out! Your toast if you don't fight this thing!"

Thirza thought to herself for a second while getting ready to attack. "The weapon I'll use..." She thought.

"How did you find yours Destiney?" She called out.

"The words came to me, keep trying!"

"Uh... Um... Dangit!" Thirza said.

She watched Heina take the first shot with her attack, Then Destiney looked at Thirza, getting ready.

"Thirza! Do it along with me!"

She became frustrated, but suddenly, it hit her.

"I got it Dessie! At least I think!"

"Then try, please!"

Thirza nodded at Destiney.

"Starlight Crystal!" Thirza Shouted.

A black and Citrus green bracelet appeared on Thirzas wrist, with a distinct resemblance to Destineys Moonlight Crystal. They both then got in postion, with Thirza really just copying Destiney and shouted out their attack.

"Ripping Moonshine!"

"Shining Starlight!"

Both of their attacks fired a ray of light from the both of them as the monster was it. It screamed as it slowly disappeared, finally finishing the fight. Thirza then ran up to Destiney and gave her a big, tight hug. Heina walked up and chuckled.

"Well, welcome to the team Thirza."

"If I'm correct... Nigai said that the other Cat mew was my partner!"

Thirza and Destiney looked at each, then Thirza hugged her even more tightly so that she couldn't breathe. Heina sighed, but couldn't help but smile at the two.


	4. Chapter 4 Thirzas Encounter!

Destiney sat on a cold stone ground while Thirza sat on a bench inside of the school, seeming anxious. Just about 3 yards away from them was a Pool; something Thirza was basically afraid of. It smelled of chlorine and the sounds of water being slammed on by the other students scared her. Destiney didn't mind, she wasn't afraid of a public pool, unlike Oceans or anything she could get lost in. The reason they were both even there though was because Heina had signed them up for extra Physical hours and to get them involved in a club, seeing how Destiney had been sleeping over 13 hours a day from after the time she got home from school to the time she woke up. Heina walked up to the duo wearing her red swimsuit, having black stripes going down the sides.

"Y'know the instructor will see you two eventually and you'll be forced to get in there?"

Thirza looked up at Heina, seeming a bit pale with fright.

"The waters like what, 6 feet deep?"

"Yeah, minimum for us."

"Well what if I drown? The water goes 9 inches taller than me!"

"And what if we have a instructor who knows how to swim? And there's also cute boys here Thirza."

"Cute boy my rear end, your not getting me in there."

Destiney looked at Her.

"Don't worry about it Thirza, I'm sure they'll understand and work with you so you don't have to do anything like the diving board."

Just after Destineys statement, an girl walked up to them. Her hair was short and waved, and seemed like the color you would get if you mixed orange and brown together. She has a pair of Goggles on her head and wore the same colored school swimsuit as Heina. She grabbed Heinas arm and tugged on it.

"Yami-San, it's your turn on the diving board."

Thirza tilted her head to the side in confusion, looking at her.

"Who's this Heina?"

"Oh, It's someone who's in my level, we take the class together."

"Yes, we do. And you two girls are new members, right?"

Destiney and Thirza both nodded.

"Oh, okay! I can send Niwa-Kun over to help you if you'd like. He's an upper level and a second year student, he can help you out."

Thirza seemed a little so-so on that thougt, she knew that when she said the "Kun" honorific that meant a boy would come over and help them. Destiney however made the response for them.

"That would be fine, thank you much."

"Your welcome, now come on Yami-san."

The Orange haired girl continueously tugged Heinas arm as they went over with their level. Thirza stood up and slowly walked over towards the pool, hesistantly she dipped her toe in the water. Much to her surprise, it wasn't very cold or actually anything of the like. It felt comfortable and if it wasn't for her fear of deeper water, she would jump in, pushing Destiney in first as a joke though.

Just about to turn around and walk back to her Bench, Destiney walked up from behind her.

"What are you doing Thirza?"

Thirza was caught off guard and became stunned, losing her balance and screaming at the same time. She fell into the warm, chlorined water. Destiney reached out to grab Thirzas hand, but it was to late and she fell in. The last thing Thirza had heard was Destiney scream her name is shock.

Black quietly slipped away as Thirzas dazy eyes opened, and when she looked up she saw a boy who appeared to have wet, brown hair that was the color of light chocolate candies. His concerned looking eyes shined with the color of wooden pine trees. She groaned softly and blinked several times, looking around. The boy offered his hand in assitance to Thirza, who grabbed it to pull herself into a sitting-up position. Thirza looked at him with a sense of confusion and un-awareness on her face.

"I'm sorry... but... What exactly is going on here?"

"You fell in the water when the Silver haired girl startled you. You didn't seem to be getting back to the surface, so I rescued you."

Thirza remained silent for a moment, letting his words run through her head.

"What do you mean by 'I Rescued You'?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"That hopefully I wasn't given mouth-to-mouth?"

"Oh, then please forgive me. I was only trying to help you. And before you begin to freak-out..."

He leaned foward and looked closely at her.

"Are you feeling well now?"

Thirza become a bit un-steady to have this boy that she didn't even know the name of get close to her at all, she in response she slowly pushed him back with her one finger.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you very much."

He chuckled, along with patting her in the head. Thirza looked at him for a second, his smile seemed warm and calm. He looked back at her, examining her expression which was quickly turning softer. She shook her head, then looked at him once more.

"Ehh... um... What's your name anyways?"

"My name? I'm Shun Niwa."

"Shun Niwa? You were supposed to help me and Dessie with swimming, right?"

"So your names Thirza Yami then?"

"Where did that come from?"

"I was told by Yuki-san that Thirza and Destiney Yami needed some help. Your Thirza?"

"...Yes. My name is Thirza Yami. What did you think it was, 'Mcnugget'?"

Shun chuckled and shook his head in response. Thirza was surprised that he hadn't been offended by her re-mark, after she had realized what she said.

"You want to go change into your normal clothes?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, it's getting late and your sisters may be waiting for you."

"Oh... right..."

Thirza laughed a bit nervuously, then she stood up. Just as she did, a ringing noise came from her bag which sat upon the wooden bench she had left it at. When she heard it, she realized she couldn't hear splashing, or the noises of whistles and footsteps. She ran over to her bag and grabbed her phone, in the process looking over at Shun.

"Why are we the only ones here?"

"Most likely you and I talked for longer than we thought and all the classes ended. It doesn't really matter though, I have a key to the door."

"Alright then..."

She pulled the phone out, which now read "Missed call". She sighed and flipped it open, reading to see whom had called her. Shun stood up to his feet, walking away from Thirza knowing his work was done for now. She looked at her Chartreause Green phone with a Kitten screen-saver, reading that Destiney had called her. Pressing numbers into the phone, she then called her sister back while collecting her items. After a ringing tone went on and on for 10 seconds, Destiney picked up the phone.

"Hey Thirza, are you ok?" She asked.

"Oh I'm doing fine now!" She replyed, seeming a little bit happy.

"Thank goodness, I was worried I had almost killed you."

"Well I'm alive, thankfully."

"Yeah, you are. Anyways, Heina wants to talk to you and then we all have to meet at the Cafe."

"Deal. Can you put her on?"

"Sure, she's right here."

Thirza could hear Destiney exchange to phone to Heina as there were thumping noises on the phone.

"Hello?" Heina said.

"Hey Heina, what do you need?"

"Ehh... just wanted to um, say I'm sorry for getting you into that. If you wanna drop outta the club you can."

"Well..."

Thirza looked around, the sighed.

"I think I'll actually hang around a bit."

"What? I didn't expect that!"

After that, she could hear the phone drop on the floor with a loud "Crash", although it was still in one piece. Destiney then leaned over and picked it up.

"Sorry about that Thirza, anyways, can you come and meet us at the Cafe?"

"Sure thing, be over soon!"

And with that Thirza hung up and dashed to the changing rooms as fast as she could before the school locked it's doors to students in 15 minutes. With just 3 minutes to spare, she was outside and running as fast as she could, passing others and bumping into a few along the way. Just as she began to run out of breathe, she had made it. She bent over, putting her slightly greasy hands on her knees, panting. From behind, she heard a voice go "Boo!", which frightened her tremendously. Thirza screamed, and then she also heard someone fall over to the ground. Slowly turning around, she noticed that it was just Heina; whom had tried to play a joke on her.

"Heina!" Thirza exclaimed. "What did you do that for?"

Heina remained there for a second, then no more than maybe thirty seconds later she shook her head and sat up straight.

"Jeez Thirza! What was with the screaming? I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"But you scared me half to death!"

As the two continued on, Destiney quietly walked up from behind them as she took her sweet time like always and just watched them bicker. She didn't like it, but somehow it resembled the fighting that your grandmothers would get into. However she was confused on how she could get them to stop, but luckily before she could try something and screw up they could hear Nigais voice, chuckling from over them.

"So, you two are at it again?"

They both suddenly looked up, feeling surprised from the sudden appearance of him. In response they both nodded, waiting for him to reply.

"Well for one thing, I don't believe your sister Destiney likes this very much. And for the second we need to start getting to business here."

And without any further quarrel, Heina stood up and Thirza turn to face him.

"Thank you very much, Nigai." Destiney said.

"It wasn't a problem." He replyed.

And without further conversation, he directed the girls into the building to begin their meeting for the night. As the three girls sat down at a white wooden table, he brought out a small folder.

"What's that thing?" Heina asked out of curiosity.

"This folder right here, contains all of the information on the Emerald Mew Mew Project." He replyed.

Speaking no more, he opening it up and pulled out a small stack of photos, containing seven in the entire stack. He spread them out so all of the pictures were revealed to be of animals; a different one on each. On the first two were pictures of Wildcats; One was a grayish color and the other was an orange color. On the second, third, and fourth were pictures of a Monkey which was rather small, a Gray colored wolf, and a Black and White bear which looked like it was wearing glasses. And then there were two more with pictures of a Shark, and one was a picture of a festively colored bird.

"Aww... that bear is really cute!" Thirza said.

"Yeah, it is." Destiney replyed.

Heina just rolled her eyes at them, uninterested in the current event. But then Nigai pulled out another folder which was a different color than the last one.

"And now what do we have here?" Heina questioned.

"Your team, Heina-San." He said.

And with the he moved the pictures towards Destiney and Thirza to look over. And with that he spread out the next set on the table, with another set of seven pictures. Destiney looked up for a minute, seeming puzzled once she counted them all.

"Both of the teams have seven members?"

"Yes." Nigai replyed. "There are reasons for that."

Heina scanned them all carefully. She saw a Tiger, which she knew immediatly that it was her animal DNA. She saw a Brown colored rabbit, a Green butterfly, and a light colored blue bird. Along with those, she saw the strange sight of a dog like creature, an actual fox, and a small little mouse.

"May I ask what this is?" Heina said, pointing out to the strange thing.

"That, my dear lady, is a Tasmanian Devil." He replyed.

"A... Haha! Okay then! Whatever you wanna say!" She said.

"Oh, one more thing ladies."

"What would that be?" Thirza said as she scanned the pictures with Destiney.

"Starting this weekend, you three will be working here."

"Excuse me, what?" Thirza said as she looked up at him.

"You heard me, this is a cafe and we'll be opening soon. Two of you will work serving tables and the other one will help me in the kitchen."

Heina shrugged.

"If I get to wear some sort of maids costume, I'm in."

"Heina!" Thirza said.

"What?"

"That... ugh, nevermind. I'm not getting into another fight today."

Destiney held the picture of the small monkey in her hand as she watched the two. She looked at it really quickly, it's brown golden and white furr seemed a bit cute to her. But of course she had to see if the meeting was not over. And of course with Heina and Thirza starting up another little bickering session it may be a long one.


	5. HyperActive Monkey On Board!

As late after-noon slowly came upon Tokyo, the girls were all at the cafe working on the rather slow day. It was only an hour or maybe an hour and a half since the school building let all of the students free from it's grasp, but it felt like it had been perhaps a whole days shift. Destiney quietly worked back in the kitchen to help Nigai prepares sweets for the weekend. Thirza was cleaning off tables; and looking for spare change along the way while Heina hid behind the counter and secretly had been eating a cake.

"Destiney?" Nigai asked her.

"Y-yes Nigai?"

"May you bring that sack of flour over here to me?"

"Of course!" She said.

Destiney ran over to the counter and then grabbed the flour, however in the process some spilled on the floor. Her shoes had slipped on the powder white flour and she tripped; along with being covered in it. Nigai shook his head and chuckled at her, the sight of her being covered in flour was honestly just cute. He then bent over and held out his hand.

"Do you need assistance, my lady?"

Destiney then looked up at him with Flour all over her face; mainly in her eyelashes and eyebrows. However it was also scattered throughout her long, silver hair. She spoke to him, and when she did her voice cracked slightly as if she were about to begin crying.

"Yes, please..."

She reached up and grabbed his hand, her hand felt a tad bit small so Nigai held it gently as he helped her up to her feet.

"Ah Destiney... Your quite a mess now, aren't you?"

Destiney then looked away shyly and nodded slowly, her knees locked together along with her hands being clasped together.

"Well then, would you like me to show you where we can clean that flour off of your pretty face?"

She blushed and looked down, he then sighed and laughed to himself a bit.

"Ah, let me show you where you can then."

As Nigai took Destiney to get the flour off of her face, Heina and Thirza were in a new situation. After maybe half of an hour of waiting a new customer, no, two new customers had come in. One was a young girl, maybe about the age of twelve and the other was a woman who appeared to be her mother. This little girl had short, very ruffled up brown hair and large dark green eyes. The mother walked up to the counter and sent the child off to go find a table. Heina then sprung up from behind the counter, and unfortunately for her there was a hint that she has been eating the product as she had a bit of icing in her lip.

"Hello madame!" She said. "What would ya like to order?"

The woman was a tad surprised with Heinas speech pattern, it was not something you would normally hear at a small business like this.

"Well, let's see..."

She looked at the menu while her child was not sitting patiently at a table but standing next to Thirza.

"Oh, who ar- Aw! It's a little girl!"

"I'll have you know I am twelve years old!" The girl said.

"Really, you look pretty young... But that doesn't matter. Are you here with your parents sweetie?"

"Uhhhh my moms over there at the counter!" She said, pointing over to her mother who was trying to order with Heina as the counter.

"Oh I see, are you here to get dessert!"

"And Coffee!" The little girl said with an extremely excited tone, as well as throwing her arms into the air.

Thirza has a puzzled look on her face. "What is a girl like her who isn't even a teenager getting Coffee for?" she thought.

The girl then noticed the change on the table, gasped and quickly reached for it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Thirza asked.

But before she could get a response the girl threw the change in the air and squealed with a rather childish and excited tone.

"It's raining money!" She said.

"What are you doing?" Thirza yelled.

"Oh, I'm making it rain the good stuff!"

"Oi vey... Shouldn't you be with your mother?"

"My mothers over the- I have to go find a table to sit at!"

She then darted off to a table and quickly threw herself into the seat, almost toppling it over. Thirza stood there with a look on her face that said "What the heck?". The little girl just sat there however, and as she did she slowly rocked back and forth while holding onto the seat of the chair. Thirza then returned to her work as she heard the girl humming rather loudly, and that was just a little bit annoying.

"Um, excuse me, little girl?"

"Yes old lady?"

"What?"

"Oops, sorry!"

Thirza then just slammed her face into the table, now she has just had enough. Luckily, her mother walked over to the table with two desserts, a tea and last but most importantly to the child; Coffee.

"Coffee!" The girl squealed excitedly.

Thirza then began to bang her head on the table, and Heina walked over with a glass of water. Destiney walked in and saw Thirza, and she was rather confused.

After another 15 minutes, the girl left with her mother as they got in their car a buckled up. They were not from Tokyo city, but a near-by urban area accessible by car trip. As they stopped at a light, the Little girl looked over at a birdcage that was next to her and smiled a small bit.

"Mama, can I let the bird free?"

"Aki, please don't do that! I've already gotten in an accident because you have let the pets free in the car."

"Aw, okay. It just seems that she is lonely."

"I know she is sweet-heart, play with her in your room when we get home."

"Okay!"

After about a half an hours time when it was starting to become rather dark out, Aki and her mother had reached their home. Aki walked out of the car with her jacket on, and the bird cage in hand. She was about to open the door when she noticed that there was something glowing in the bushes. Her mother was still gathering her things, so out of curiosity she spoke up.

"Hey mom, what is this in the bushes?"

"Oh probably one of your toys, unless it belongs outside make sure to bring it in with you!" Her mother said.

"Okay Mom!" She yelled back.

Aki then walked over and reached into the bushes, but before she could the object she was attempting to reach for floated out of the bush. She just looked at it in awe as it went over to her pet bird tried to squeeze into the bars of the bird-cage. Aki, clueless to the situation then walked over to the cage a quickly opened to door long enough for the creature to get in but made sure her hand was over the opening to keep it small enough for the bird not to escape.

Then when it had gotten into the cage Aki closed it and smiled.

"Mom, I got a new pet!"

"That's nice dear!" Her mother replied.

Aki then poked at the cage as her mother finally walked out of the car and went over to the door to open it. Suddenly her mother could hear Aki scream in fright as sh looked over to see a giant mutant creature cornering her at their fence.

"Aki? What did you do!"

"I did nothing!" Aki screamed.

The creature looked over at Akis mother with beady red eyes and made a low growling noise. It slowly walked over to her and then looked at her face to face to she could feel it's cold breath right in her face. As Aki watched it she saw a sight that was horrific to her; it picked her up by the collar of her sweater and threw her into the fence.

"Mom!" Aki screamed.

Aki ran over to her mother, not realize the bird had turned it's attention back on her. It let out a loud screech and flapped its wing in a rush. Aki braced and screamed, beginning to cry. She needed to get to her mother, but the mutant bird was in the way. Her instinct told her to give up, but her mother was hurt. She could see her, lying against the broken fence, not moving at all.

"Mom..." She said as she looked at her mother.

Tears that had been building up in her eyes began to leak and she started to whine. Suddenly, a bright light came down from on top of her roof and she heard a voice call out.

"Ripping Moonshine!" The voice exclaimed.

The bright light was in the form of a ray which hit the bird and made it scream; which also made it stop its attack and fall over. Then, a familiar girl wearing neon blue and black jumped down, stumbling onto her rear once she hit the ground.

"A-ack! Ahh..."

Aki looked at her in curiosity, tears still coming down.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"O-oh..."

The girl stood up, looking at Aki while the bird slowly got back to it's feet.

"I am Mew Destiney, I came here to help you out."

"What is that thing then!"

"I'll explain later! J-just quickly do as I say, I'm going to attack the bird again, when I do run to your m-mother quickly!"

Aki thought there for a second, she had not payed attention to what Destiney had said.

"Um, okay! Whatever you say!"

Aki then looked around, and began to run for her mother again. The bird had finally recovered from Destineys blow and began to attack Aki again.

"W-wait, that's not what I said to do!" Destiney yelled.

"What?" Aki yelled.

"St-stay there!"

Destiney then got ready and ran over to Aki, feeling the harsh wind bring an incredible amount of force that could almost blow her away. However, Destiney found a little bit of strength to throw her arm out in front of her and send a ray of light at it.

"Ripping Moonshine!" She exclaimed.

The bird then stopped once more but this time to blow was not as effective, as it was barely fazed. Destiney did not execute the attack correctly so it was not as effective as it could be when she could do it in with less... Wind Speed. However once it was hit Destiney yelled at Aki.

"Q-quick, go to your mother!"

"Alright!" Aki responded.

Aki quickly ran to her mother as Destiney prepared herself for the bird again. When she reached her mother she saw that she was still unconscious. Aki began to cry again as she knelt down and held her mother gently. She knew that this was her fault, if she had not let that thing in her birds cage her mother would not have been hurt.

"Mom... I'm so sorry... Please wake up... And.. And..."

Aki paused for a moment, weeping quietly. She then continued her sentance.

"If you wake up... I'll make you a sweet treat like the one I brought home from school that on year..."

Suddenly a candy shaped mark appeared on Akis Right elbow, it was colored brown. Then back with Destiney, she was getting tosses around in back-and-forth tango with the bird. At one moment it would be blowing wind at her and trying to bite her temple off, and then at the next she was firing in-accurate rays of light at it. Then, when she was about to fire another ray of light a different light appeared from where Aki and her mother were.

"Little girl?"

Suddenly the light became so bright for a moment that Destiney had to cover her eyes and the bird had to look away, until she noticed that it disappeared. Once the light was gone she saw Aki hugging her mother; but it was not Aki in her normal clothes. No, she was wearing a Mint green and Chocolate brown suit and boots and fingerless gloves; and it also included a neck, arm, and a leg garter like Destiney had.

"I-Is she a Mew Mew?" Destiney asked herself.

Aki then looked up, her crying had ceased.

"H-huh?"

"Y-your a... Your a Mew Mew, little g-girl!"

"Wait, what?"

"Your a Mew Mew!"

"What's that?" Aki asked.

"J-just look at yourself!"

Aki then let go of her mother and stood up, looking at herself. Her expression became full of surprise as she looked at her entire body from the Layered skirt to the ribbon on her shirt; and then her tail.

"I have a tail?"

"Y-yeah, and you h-ha- Woah!"

Destiney jumped back as the bird swung it wing at her, and stumbled over for the second time that night. Aki laughed at her but then the bird aimed at her with it's other wing to send a rush of wind at her. She was blown back by the rush of forceful wind, screaming as she hit the fence near the house.

"P-please, little girl q-quickly! Try to h-help me!"

Aki slowly looked up at her in deep confusion.

"How? How do I help you?"

"Y-you will find out, just d-don't make any haste!"

Destiney then positioned herself to attack the bird, and then threw her arm out in front of her.

"Ripping Moonshine!"

She let out another ray of light the stuck the mutant bird, and it fell over for another moment. At the same time Aki had her fists clenched and her eyes tightly closed, as well as making some sort of strained noise. Destiney looked over and made no haste to let her expression look as if she had a "Me and this girl are doomed..." look. The mutant bird then got back up and screamed, on it's last string of patience it went berserk and ran right at Aki. She suddenly realized it was coming for her and then words suddenly began to race in her head. In panic with not a clue what to do, she yelled them out.

"Sweet Treat Hammer!" She screamed.

Suddenly a large mint green and chocolate brown hammer appeared in her hand, and she decided quickly to just swing it at the mutant bird. It hit the bird but did no significant damage, but rather just knocked it back.

"There you go!" Destiney yelled. "N-Now try to attack it!"

"I just did!" Aki yelled back.

"N-no! Attack it as in do what I've been d-doing!"

"How do I do that?"

"I-it will come to you!"

"Like the weapon?"

"Yes, l-like the w-weapon!"

"A-alright!"

Aki gripped the weapon tightly, preparing for the bird to get back up. Her mind was starting to lose focus on the bird, however.

"But what if it doesn't come to me?" Aki asked.

"I-It will!"

"Alright..."

Now, the mutant bird was back up and ready to attack. Aki clenched her hammer once more and prepared to attack as well. She then heard something tell her "Yell 'Sweet Toothache'", and she nodded as if it were a real person.

"You stupid pet!" She yelled.

She then ran up and jumped up above the bird.  
>"This is for hurting Mom!" She screamed. "Sweet Toothache!"<p>

Aki then swung the hammer down on the mutant bird, which knocked it over along with a load screech of pain.

"Y-you did it Aki!" Destiney yelled.

"I did!" She squealed with excitement.

Aki then jumped back to where Destiney was, still holding her hammer.

"So what do we do now? Are you going to hit it again?" Aki asked.

"Y-yeah!" Destiney replied.

Destiney then pulled her arm back, ready to strike the near beat mutant bird.

"Hurting your own owners, sh-shame on you! I'll teach you a lesson, ~Nya!~"

Destiney threw her arm out in front her of, firing a ray of bright blue light.

"Ripping Moonshine!"

The ray of light struck the bird in the proper way it should be executed, and then it shrieked again. It then began to disappear, telling them that it had been defeated. After the mutant bird was gone, Akis pet bird lay on the ground where the mutant bird once was. However Aki had no care for her pet, she went for her mother as she had no care about the animal that tried to hurt her and her mother.

"Mom!"

Her mother was slowly awakening, and then Destiney went into panic mode.

"Quick Aki, Th-think of ch-changing back!"

Aki did and then in a flash her Mew form had turned back into her normal human form.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Her mother was now awake, and she looked at Aki... and then the broken fence.

"Aki... What happened?"

"I-I don't know... but your safe now!"

Aki gave her mother a tight hug, and her mother cringed a bit.

"Be gentle, Aki."

"Mom, are you hurt?"

"I think something may be broken... but don't worry, we will have daddy look at it when we get home. Okay?"

"Alright Mom!"

Aki resumed her hug knowing her mother was not deathly hurt as her mother looked over at Mew Destiney. She had a looked of curiosity and pondered who this girl was.

"Did you save me and my child?"

Destiney smiled warmly, and spoke to her mother while trying to make sure she did not stutter.

"I had help, but yes, I did."

"Thank you, so much."

"Your welcome, oh, and Aki-chan?"

Aki then turned her head around while still hugging her mother.

"Yeah?"

"You will be seeing me a lot more now, so I will see you around, alright?"

Aki had a big excited smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'll love that!"

Destiney still had her smile on her face and she waved good-bye and then jumped up onto the roof of their house and disappeared.

"Good-bye, Mew Destiney!" Aki said.


	6. The Green Butterfly, I am Mew Eimi!

In early morning in mid-october, a group of girls sit outside in their school gym uniforms; all of them are white with either blue or red accents. They can hear other girls running on the track while a different group was ready to go for the high-jump. A girl with dark hair of a similar color to grass sat on the ground, constantly adjusting her posture. The couch blew her whistle as the group of girls on the ground watched a familiar dark haired figure run up and take her best shot at conquering the jump. She made it, landing on her back as the group of girls quietly applauded. The green haired girl however, was not pleased.

"Very nice, Heina-chan." The coach said.

"Heh, thanks!" Heina replied.

"Alright, go sit down. Arisu-chan, you're next!"

Heina shrugged and went to go sit down while the girl the coach called up took her turn. She sat down on a soft patch of grass next to the girl with green hair.

"I would like to state your performance was only so sufficient." The green haired girl said to Heina.

"Huh?" Heina replied.

"Your performance was only so good. Really you could have done much better, Yami-san."

"I don't care! I was tryin' my best!"

"If you did not care you would not be yelling."

"Eimi-chan! You're up!" The coach yelled.

"Here, I will show you how to do it." Eimi said.

Eimi rose from the place she sat and proceeded to walk up to the point where she would start. The coach blew her whistle loudly and Eimi began running to build up momentum, then when she reached the jumping point she leapt as high as she could. As she went through the air and above the bar she looked as if she was floating; Heina was actually captivated as she watched. It was as if Eimi was a butterfly that was gracefully flying over the beam. Eimi then landed on her back like Heina did, but got up slowly.

"Very good Eimi-chan, keep up the good work!" The coach said.

"It is not good work!" Eimi exclaimed, "I work for perfection!"

Heina held in a snicker. Somehow Eimi's remark amused her. In the group of girls watching, one looked like she had much on her mind, almost in a sinister way. She watched Eimi walk back to her spot on the grass next to Heina, examining them both.

"Two birds... with one stone? Hehe... This is going to be a lovely day..." The girl said.

The scene changed. The time for English class came and to either much or little surprise, Heina and Eimi ran into each other again for this mid afternoon class. They met at the door of the classroom and were about to walk in.

"Hey... You been stalking me Veghead?" Heina asked.

"Excuse me?" Eimi replied.

"This is the second time I've seen ya today, have ya been following me?"

Eimi had a very unamused look.

"The only reason we have seen each other so much is because of our class scheduling. There is no supernatural reason behind it nor would I stalk someone like you." Eimi said.

"Someone like me? Pfft! You know you love me!"

Eimi looked almost disgusted.

"Someone like you is referring to your multicolored hair, how indescribably uneven it is, your boots are very unfitting for your uniform, and... Those!" She said, pointing to Heina's chest.

Heina looked quite mad now, as she curled her hand up into a fist.

"Listen here girl, I don't care what ya say about my figure, but it makes me pretty mad that you're trying to point out my faults... And by the way..." Heina had an evil grin on her face, "Since you have such a problem with my uneven hair... You should get rid of those curls before saying stuff like that."

Eimi suddenly grasped her ponytail and seemed shocked Heina would mention her hair.

"Why did you have to remind me of my imperfect hair...?"

"Because you smack talked mine!" Heina replied.

Heina then walked into the classroom, possibly thirty seconds before the teacher would walk in. She sat down in her seat while she saw Eimi slowly walk to hers.

"Jeez... She took it so seriously..." Heina said to herself.

After that event the afternoon passed by as if time had decided to take a break and make the students suffer through their classes. The final bell rang loudly and Heina, who was half asleep in her seat, was suddenly hit with a crumpled piece of paper that came from behind her. She leapt up in her seat from the sudden projectile.

"Eh? Who threw that?" Heina asked, whipping around to look at everyone behind her.

Eimi was apparently sitting right behind her. Heina immediately assumed that Eimi had thrown the paper.

"Did you throw this?" Heina said.

"You were falling asleep! I need to talk to you anyhow..." Eimi replied.

"... Eh?"

"I need to talk to you, Yami-san."

Eimi stood up and started gathered her things. It seemed she took her sweet time carefully organizing them as well. Heina watched her. After only thirty seconds she was already getting annoyed.

"Can ya hurry up!"

Eimi only ignored Heina, she did not want to bother with yelling. It took her three minutes more to make sure of that every pencil, book, and eraser was placed in her bag just the way she wanted it to be. Eimi then began making her way out of the classroom.

"Are you coming Yami-san?" Eimi said.

"I'm coming! Sheesh!" Heina yelled.

Heina ran out of the door to follow Eimi, walking in the halls rather awkwardly since neither of them said a word. Out the doors of the school and on her way for the subway station Heina thought to herself: _Is the chick mad at me or something? _Suddenly, Eimi spoke up.

"Yami-san, I have to ask you something." Eimi said.

"What?" Heina replied in question.

Eimi turned around and looked at Heina, a bit nervous.

"I have to ask you... Have you had any strange marks appear on your body or any new abilities lately, Yami-san?"

"Eh... Um... Why would ya ask that?" Heina said.

Heina hid her hands behind her back, feeling as if she were being caught about her existence as a Mew.

"I was told by someone in our class that you had a such things and I must admit..."

"Admit what?" Heina said, raising an eyebrow at Eimi.

Eimi opened her mouth to speak, but before she could they heard a different voice.

"She wants to admit that she knows what you are, of course." The voice said.

"Who the heck is are you and how do ya know?" Heina yelled.

"Who am I? Well, really the question that should be answered first is how do I know what you are..."

"Thiat voice... You're the girl who told me about Yami-san!" Eimi exclaimed.

"Of course I told you, how else would I get you two together in this wonderful stage?"

"Stage...?" Heina said in confusion.

Eimi and Heina looked around, only to realize where they were; a usually populated part of the city. Today however, it seemed very quiet...

"What the... There's no one here... So why are we here?" Heina demanded.

"So I can kill you without witnesses, of course."

"Dang... What do I do..." Heina said to herself.

Suddenly, the girl with black hair that reached the back of her shoulder blades jumped down from a somewhat short tree. She opened her eyes and looked at Eimi and Heina in a sinister way.

"So then... Two birds with one stone. And sadly these birds have no place to fly away to. Pitiful, isn't it?"

Eimi tried to remain calm, but she was almost ready to lose it. She did not want to die today, and yet it seemed she may at the hands on this strange girl.

"Let's see... The tigress Heina Yami. And the butterfly Eimi Heiwa... I do not know whether to kill one or the other first... Either way you will both die..."

"Butterfly? What craziness are you trying to talk about!" Eimi yelled, now frightened.

"Eimi Heiwa, I am perfectly aware of who you are. You are sixteen years old, younger sister to Natsumi Heiwa, you have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and you are a Mew, infused with the Richmond Birdwing Butterfly."

Eimi took a step back, shocked. Heina thought to herself, making sure not to say anything to Eimi about this sudden realization. _So she's a Mew... Maybe I can get her help..._

Heina was about to yell to Eimi and give her a direction, however before she did she felt a fist ram into her chest. Heina suddenly gasped deeply for air as she was sent slamming into the ground. Eimi was now scared; this was all so sudden.

"Heh..."

The unknown girl turned around and faced Eimi, advancing on her. She cracked her knuckles, her pace seems slow.

"That should put her out of the way for the amount of time I need to get you taken care of. Now then..."

Suddenly the girl's voice was overlapped by Heina's.

"Is that all that ya can do?...

The girl stopped in surprise after Heina started speaking, she did not think that Heina would be able to talk for another minute or so at the least.

"Heh. I would have thought more..."

"If you are asking for more, than you realize you are trying to tempt me to kill you here and now?" The girl asked.

Heina grinned, trying to amuse the girl.

"And what if I am?..."

"If you are, then I would suggest you hurry up and transform, Mew Darkness!"

The girl turned around while Eimi looked confused. _Mew Mews, Mew Darkness... The Richmond Birdwing butterfly... _

"Fine... I'll transform..." Heina said.

Heina staggered to her feet and then spoke out the words that triggered her transformation.

"Darkness DNA Switch!"

Heina was suddenly transformed in a quick flash of light, and Eimi's pupils dilated with shock. She thought for a moment, for she had seen Mew Darkness on the news with her sister. _Yami-san... Is Mew Darkness... I should have known in the first place, the resemblance is uncanny. _Heina, now in the form of Mew Darkness, looked at the girl.

"So... Ya wanted a fight, right?" Heina asked.

"Indeed I do. I highly doubt that you can defeat me however." She replied.

"So what? I'll fight until I'm dead!" Heina said.

"Heh... I admire your courage, Yami-san, however that is really your stupidity talking at the moment."

Eimi was beginning to feel helpless. She did not really care for Heina, but when she discovered that Heina was Mew Darkness, she had gotten an urge to assist her in the fight.

"Yami-san... Mew Darkness. Don't fight..." Eimi said.

"What? You obviously can't take my place!" Heina yelled back.

"What if you get hurt again?"

"Distracting my target? I just may leave you alive Heiwa-san." The girl said, overlapping Eimi's words.

Eimi ran out in front of Heina.

"Do not fight, Yami-san."

"Eimi? Get outta the way now!"

"Yami-san, I do not really care for you. But it appears that you cannot defeat the opponent without help and seeing as you are Mew Darkness you should live. And as for the enemy... You have a hidden arcane..."

As Eimi spoke the last word a circle with two spirals appeared on her knee, however she did not notice.

"... Or secret if you will, how else would you know about me and Yami-san!"

Eimi was then enveloped in a soft green light that then quickly flashed off her. She was now wearing a costume with lace and garters like Heina's, or for better term, she was wearing her very own Mew costume. Butterfly wings were now coming from Eimi's back and they slowly waved back and forth until coming to a stop.

"Heh... So this is the fifth Mew to be found. The green Mew, Eimi Heiwa. She still does not know what her weapon are nor what her power is, so take your best shot, Mew Darkness."

"Fine... Eimi! Stay here..."

Heina then placed her hand out the side of her body, as if waiting for something.

"Dark Bow!" She shouted.

Suddenly, Mew Heina's Bow appeared in her hand. Eimi looked and was now curious as to how to quickly get her own weapon in hand. Suddenly she heard Heina yell the words "Bleak Beat" and a loud blasting noise a short second afterword.

"Heh. You are better than that, aren't you Mew Darkness!" The girl shouted.

Eimi stood there deep in thought as the sounds of the battle raged on. She was beginning to get frustrated; why could the words not come to her? Suddenly, she heard Heina shout at her to look out; one of her attacks had rebounded and was on its way to Eimi.

She looked up, there was indeed an arrow coming straight at her. A split second before it hit her, she braced herself and screamed out words.

"Spinning Shield!" She cried.

Those words were the key to the second door; unlocking her weapon. When the arrow hit her it was stopped by something that was materializing under a light green glow. The arrow disintegrated and the glow on the materializing weapon burst off. It revealed a shield with a golden outline, and the inside of it was Dark green with pale green swirls.

"She has her weapon? And It is nothing but a mere shield? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Mew Darkness, you are at a loss unless her attack gives you a lift." The unknown girl said.

"Quit antagonizing me, you witch!" Heina yelled in frustration.

"But am I not the antagonist of this story that is about to end?" She asked.

"Gah... Eimi, prepare yourself..." Heina said.

"Right!" Eimi replied.

Heina set her feet firmly in the ground, preparing for her attack as she looked around the area. She was looking to aim at this unknown girl, however Heina could not spot her.

"Yami-san, look out!" Eimi yelled.

"Huh?" Heina said.

Suddenly, the girl popped up right in front of Heina, face to face.

"Surprise!" She said.

She curled her hand into a fist and made sure to quickly throw it into Heina's midriff, putting as much force into it as she could. She was not trying to knock Heina over this time, she was trying to kill her. Heina could feel the force slam into her ten times harder than before, her eyes dilated from the sudden impact as she was thrown to the ground, gasping for air.

"I may have used the same attack from last time... But this time, I made sure I was not held back. I don't want you down, Mew Darkness. I want you dead." The girl said.

"Leave her be already!" Eimi shouted.

"If you want to help her, then I suggest you attack me yourself."

"But... I... Ah..."

Eimi was left in thought, the only thing she had was a shield to protect herself. No attack yet, she knew that Heina's would suffice for energy. This enemy was different, she needed stunned. Eimi stood there for a second, then positioned herself. She would at the very least try to do something.

"I do not have an attack, but that does not mean I cannot battle." Eimi said.

"Heh... How foolish of you..." The girl said.

The girl, got in a position as if she were preparing to run.

"Hit me with your best shot, Mew Eimi!"

She ran at full speed ahead, Eimi's eyes kept focus on her. The shield suddenly began spinning as Eimi cried out words she had never heard before.

"Spinning Distortion!" Eimi cried.

The Shield spun at the speed of what seemed to be 50 miles an hour; and sent off energy waves. The girl was hit with these waves and suddenly came to a halt. Everything slowly became blurred, and even seemed to spin along with the shield itself. She stumbled over, and the attack Eimi let loose slowly came to a halt.

"How... the heck... Did you do that..." The girl said.

"I... Do not know... Yami-San! Quickly, she's vulnerable!"

Heina looked over, still on the ground. Slowly pushing herself up, she grinned in approval.

"Thanks veg-head... Let's end this..."

"Yes, Yami-san."

Heina held her arm out to the side and regained her bow, then got into position for attack.

"Thanks for the trouble girl, it was interesting fighting something besides a chimera... Bleak Beat!"

The energy fired off of Heina's weapon in a bright blaze, stronger than the attacks before. The unknown girl was directly hit by the attack, leaving her with bruises and wounds.

"So it appears... That you Mews are stronger than though... Heh... Everything is going according to plan... I will catch you later, Mew Darkness..." The girl said.

Suddenly there was bright light that blinded Heina and Eimi, little did they know that a portal like doorway had opened up for the girl to escape quickly. The light dimmed, she was gone. Heina remained kneeling as she had been in firing position, that battle took out all of her energy and strength.

"Yami-san, will you be alright?" Eimi said.

"Heh... I'll be super after I go home and explain t'my sisters why I have giant black bruises on my stomach tomorrow..." Heina replied.

"Do you want to go have someone look at you?" Eimi asked.

"The only person I want to look at me in my life is a lover, and I'm not concerned about myself at the moment..."

"What are you concerned about?'

"Who that chick was... She was only a human, but she must have spent a good amount of her life doing martial arts, because she was pretty strong..."

"We will find out soon enough, Yami-san."

"Yeah... Oh, and by the way..."

Heina looked up at Eimi, grinning.

"Welcome to the Mew Project, Mew Eimi."


	7. The Animal Lover, Sumiko

Mew Thirza ran down a city street, her wrist glowing bright as energy charged to her weapon. Mew Destiney was also preparing from a different area, as was Mew Aki. The goal was to get the two chimera anima that had appeared together so they could take them both out at once.

"Dessie, Aki! Get ready!" Thirza shouted.

The one Chimera animal chased Thirza as she ran towards them, and Aki simultaneously distracted the other. Destiney was told only to charge energy so they had enough to defeat. Thirza ran only a short distance more before she jumped up onto a city street light, and lead the two Chimera into each-other.

"Attack now!" She shouted.

"Alright!" Aki said in reply.

The large brown and green hammer Aki used for her attack appeared in both of her hands, and it glowed as she screamed out her attack. Destiney and Thirza both threw out their arms, the charging energy glowing brighter than the street lights could ever.

"Sweet Toothache!"

"Shining Starlight!"

"Ripping Moonshine!"

All three of the attacks went at both of the monsters, and left a bright display of light as the Chimera Animas cried out. They both disappeared, and two small animals flew away from the scene as two mice skittered away. Destiney jumped down from a street light, and sat down on the ground as she released a loud sigh of relief.

"Finally d-done!" Destiney cried.

"Yeah... These guys have been appearing more and more lately." Thirza said.

"Maybe whatever makes these Chimeras is reproducing at an alarming rate!" Aki said.

Thirza looked over at Aki.

"Exactly how old are you?"

"M-Maybe Aki's r-right..." Destiney said.

"Maybe... But that wouldn't explain why they have been getting tougher to beat." Thirza replied.

"They're getting tougher because we have Destiney Onee-chan with us!" Aki implied.

"A-aki!" Destiney exclaimed.

Thirza snickered in amusement.

"That was cute Aki."

"Oh... A-am I not t-trying hard enough?"

"Well..." Aki said, beginning a sentence.

Thirza rolled her eyes and looked over at Destiney.

"You are doing fine Dessie, honestly it may be the Chimeras."

"A-alright..." Destiney said.

"Now that this is handled, lets go get us some coffee!" Aki said.

The two girls laughed, Aki was being cute.

"How about some tea? It's too late for coffee."

"Wah! Please? Please can we have coffee?"

"A-aki-chan..."

The night trudged on, all three of the girls tired. The next morning broke out in bright rays of sunlight, the scene moving onto Destiney's room as rays of light shone down on her pale skin. The sudden sound of an alarm went off, it was 8:00 in the morning. Thirza and Heina have been in an attempt to have Destiney awake by 8:30. However this plan was not working quite well, as Destiney was not only one who needed a surplus of sleep but she was also one to sleep quite heavily. She turned onto her other side, her back now facing the window.

The door to Destiney's room slowly creaked open, it was Heina. And in her hands she held a large glass of ice water. Heina had a sneaky grin, if the alarm wouldn't wake her up then ice cold water certainly would. She slowly creeped up to the foot of Destiney's bed, preparing to dump it on her.

Thirza was sitting out in the living room when she heard a loud shriek and laughter following the scream. When the sound occurred she jumped in her seat, she thought that someone had seen a ghost from the sound of it. She ran out to Destiney's room, swinging the door open only to see Destiney shivering, soaked with cold water and Heina rolling around on the floor as she howled with laughter.

"Heina! What did you do?" Thirza yelled.

"I woke the kid up!" She said, trying to subside her laughter.

"By dumping freezing cold water on her?"

"Yeah!"

Thirza was about to open her mouth to scold Heina, when suddenly her cellphone went off from in the other room.

"You got lucky, Heina. I'll get it!"

She ran out of the room and looked to see who was calling her; it was Nigai. Normally he called to remind them of their shift, or with news about the Mew project. She pressed her finger on the screen where it said "answer", picking up the call.

"Thirza? Is this you?" Nigai asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" She replied.

"Well, you and the others need to come down to the Cafe for two reasons."

"What is it? Do I need to tell Eimi and Aki?" She asked him.

"Yes, tell them to be here at 10:00."

"Why 10:00?"

"So we have enough time for Aki to get here."

"Right!" Thirza said.

Thirza abruptly hung up the phone, forgetting to hand up and then ran into Destineys bedroom. Heina was trying to keep Destiney from drifting off by shaking her constantly. Thirza hit her head off of the wall in frustration.

"You're going to screw Destiney up by shaking her like that Heina!" She said.

Heina suddenly stopped, thinking for a moment. She was almost tempted to continue until Thirza spoke up.

"We need to go to the cafe earlier than we expected, Nigai has information about something." Thirza said.

"About what?" Heina asked.

"I... Do not know. Just get ready to leave at 9:30 and head for the Cafe." Thirza replied.

"R-right... Th-thirza-chan..." Destiney said, half asleep.

The hour and a half they had before they had to leave was over before they knew it, and Heina was already running out the door. Thirza was helping Destiney find her cell phone, although it wasn't like she would need it anyhow. After finding it, they made a mad dash to catch up with Heina who was on her way to the Subway.

"Hurry up Dessie, she can't have gotten too far!" Thirza yelled to her.

"I-I'm going a-as f-fast as I c-can!" Destiney replied.

It wasn't long before they finally caught up to Heina, however it seemed that at their current pace they would not be able to make it. Thirza decided to run at full throttle and hopefully make up for time lost trying to find Destiney's cell phone. Heina grinned, she enjoyed Thirzas bold action and followed along with her. The two of them maneuvered through some small groups of people and continued forward. It was not until they were gone that Destiney realized that they had realized that they had gone ahead and began to panic.

"Th-thirza? H-heina? Wh-where are you?" She cried.

In her panic, Destiney began running. Running to find her older sister and Thirza. However, Destiney was not only panicked but confused and ran in an entirely different direction than that to make it to Cafe Mew Mew. She ran into countless people, endlessly apologizing as she blindly ran off. However, hope for finding her way to the cafe was awaiting not too far away. Another girl was running straight for Destiney. Only a split second before they were about to collide did they realize that they were in front of each other.

They both crashed into each other, stumbling onto the ground. Destiney rubbed her right leg, which had been injured in the fall. The other girl looked at her and immediately went to her aid.

"Gah! Are you alright?" She asked.

"I-I'm f-fine... I-It's just sc-scraped..." Destiney replied.

"Oh! That's great!" The girl replied. "I've been trying to find my way to Cafe Mew Mew." She said, then making a stressed face. "I transferred here from Hokkaido and I was supposed to take a bus to that area, but unfortunately I missed it... I'm suppose to work for my uncle there."

"Y-you're working a-at C-cafe M-Mew Mew? A-are you a-another Mew?" Destiney asked.

"A Mew? You mean like one of those girls that have been fighting those aliens? I honestly would love to, I have been wondering what it's like to be one, they're half animal and I would like to see if gives you a great connection with animals. And would be great for studying animal behavior."

The girl continued rambling about animal Science and how she fantasised about how the Mews could contribute to understanding animals on a greater level until Destiney could take no more, and felt as if smoke were to come out of her ears from all of this girls communication.

"Y-you're a-a talkative one... A-aren't you?" Destiney said to her.

She suddenly stopped talking and then proceeded to hit herself in the forehead.

"I'm sorry! I get that a lot, I guess I need to learn how to shut up, huh?" She replied.

"N-no no no! I-it's f-fine, r-really!" Destiney said. "B-but... C-can you help m-me? I-I a-actually need t-to h-head to Cafe M-Mew Mew..."

"I'm just as lost as you are, but I think it's back towards the way you were coming from. So sure, let's go see if we can get to it."

She then grabbed Destiney and pulled her up to her feet. They then dashed back down the direction Destiney had come from, racing through city sidewalks and going around bends. Either this girl had lied and knew where she was going, or they had a large amount of luck on their side. Within twenty minutes, they had made it and were standing in front of the Cafe. Destiney leaned over, her hands gripping her knees as she attempted to catch her breath. The other girl patted Destiney on the back and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I need to go grab my uncle? You seem pretty tired there." She said to Destiney.

"A-ah! N-no! I-I'll... I-I'll be f-fine!" Destiney replied.

The girl stood up and thought to herself for a moment, she was bad at medical issues that involved human beings rather than animals. She shrugged, she would let it go unless something that was actually life-threatening came up.

"Well, let's go in then!" She said.

Just as the girl had uttered those words, the loud high pitched and rather excited sounding squeal of a familiar sounding small girl was heard and Destiney was knocked down onto the ground by none other than Aki. Eimi grumbled and groaned, annoyed by the fact that she even gave into picking up Aki and bringing her to the Cafe. Aki squeezed Destiney with hug so tight Destiney felt as if her own eyes would pop right out of her skull if it were any tighter.

"Yami-San... Remind me never to allow your sister to convince to take this nuisance of a child with me anywhere with my ever again..." Eimi said.

"Wait, what? I'm a nuisance?" Aki screamed, letting go of Destiney as if an unknown forced her off with great strength.

"Yes! A tremendous one! You need to learn to shut up!" Eimi barked.

Aki burst out in childish tears, Destiney holding her ears due to how loud her crying was. The one girl stood there awkwardly, she was not going to get involved due to the fact that she was never any good with kids. Destiney began to panic, she did not know whether to run for assistance or have Aki calm down herself. Much to the relief of just about everyone who was out there in the commotion, Heina and Thirza slammed open the doors to the cafe and took charge.

"Okay, explain t'me what the heck is goin' on?" Heina yelled.

"This nuisance of a child began breaking down in tears when I told her the cold truth!" Eimi shouted.

"Are you telling me you're yellin' at a little kid?" Heina snapped back at Eimi.

"I am not going to stand here and allow it to be anymore of a nuisance than it already is!" Eimi exclaimed back.

As Heina and Eimis fight went on, Thirza went to Destiney's side and the two attempted to get Aki to calm down. The other girl sat down on the ground and pulled a small book out of her pocket that read "Animal Fun Facts; On the Go". The fighting and crying did not last much longer as Nigai appeared at the door and let out a strong, sharp, and loud whistle which gained everyones attention. All of the heads turned to the door of the Cafe.

"Just great, everyone come inside! I have some important news for each of you!" Nigai said to them.

Heina and Eimi felt a small twinge of guilt for yelling at eachother after seeing how stressed and annoyed Nigai seemed, however they both were tempted to blame each other for it as well. Destiney hesitantly carried Aki in on her back, however she could not make it more than a few yards before she crashed and Thirza took Aki into her own hands. The other unknown girl closed her book, shoved it back into her pocket and then proceeded to enter the Cafe. Nigai tapped his foot impatiently as the girl entered and Destiney closed the doors to the cafe.

"There we go... Everyone is here. Alright, Sumiko-Chan, your Uniform is in the back. Destiney, Heina, Thirza, Eimi, and Aki. I have business to discuss with you." Nigai said.

"Yes! Finally!" Sumiko shouted as if she had just won a marathon.

Sumiko ran off to the back changing rooms as Nigai hurried the rest of the girls into the laboratory in the upper level of the Cafe. He shut the door to the Laboratory behind them and then made his way to the computer, where he pulled up a video. Sitting down in a rotating chair, he spun around the face the group of girls.

"We only have a few minutes, so I will make this quick and simple before I send you to child labor." He said, wearing a teasing grin. His grin however turned to a serious frown and he spun his chair back around to play the video.

The video consisted of three parts; in the first part, Heina and Eimi were fighting the suspicious Martial Artist who appeared to know quite a bit about the two. The second part consisted of one of the Mews very first fights with the Chimera Animas. Then the third was the fight from the previous night with the two Chimera Anima. There was a difference however; The first Chimera fight looked rather easy whilst the second one appear to be rather troublesome for Destiney, Thirza, and Aki to defeat together.

"And what exactly are you showing us?" Eimi asked.

"I suppose I should have put it in the correct order, however this is showing you that ever since you and Heina fought that girl the Chimera Animas have gradually been gaining strength." Nigai replied. "Which could pose as a threat... If they become strong enough you could get killed in battle, and we cannot risk that. The only possible solution on my mind is to figure out how you Mews can become stronger..."

" Put me and Eimi on Steroids, we'll take 'em." Heina said in an enthusiastic voice.

"You are a mad woman!" Eimi snapped at Heina.

"Girls! Keep quiet!" Nigai yelled.

"So Basically... The Chimera Animas are powering up?" Thirza asked.

Nigai calmed down at Thirzas serious answer.

"In a way, the enemy may just be messing with them so that they gradually gain strength. I want to keep watching this in order to see what happens, however I also want you to try and keep careful in battle. If something were to happen, I would never forgive myself." Nigai replied to Thirza.

The girls all stood there, confused and worried for both themselves and others. Everyone except Aki, her attention had drifted from Nigai long before the conversation finished. There was a sudden knock on the door to the Lab and Nigai jumped, knowing it was Sumiko.

"Uncle? Are you there?" Sumiko asked.

"Yes, Sumiko. I'll be right out with you!" He replied.

Nigai stood up from his seat, and began walking towards the exit.

"Stay in here until I send Sumiko away for a moment, then I ask that you all dress into your uniforms.

He walked out the door as the girls heard him begin a conversation with Sumiko and then they heard footsteps going in a direction away from the Laboratory. Heina knew that now it was the chance to go since Sumiko would not be able to realize the Lab was there when she wasn't nearby to see the door to it open. And so she rushed everyone out and yet did it quietly, and they did it just with almost a hair-thin second before Sumiko and Nigai walked back out.

"The apron tie wasn't loose before! I can hardly breathe now that you've made it tighter!" Sumiko complained.

"You need to keep it tight in order to make sure it doesn't fall off, Sumiko." Nigai scolded her.

"Those two almost treat each other like siblings, not like just relatives... Don't they?" Thirza asked, whispering in Destineys ear.

"Y-yeah... Th-they k-kind of d-do ~Nya~..." Destiney replied.

Heads turned at Destineys "Nya" as if an unexpected guest had arrived at the cafe. Once she noticed all eyes on her, it did not take like for her pale skinned face to become as red as the streaks in Heinas jet black hair.

"Er... Uncle? Did this girl just go 'Nya'?" Sumiko asked, almost more confused than the rest of the girls.

"Um... Well, you see... Destiney is an entertainer!" Thirza implied, trying to cover up the fact that it was actually her cat DNA.

"I-I am?" Destiney asked Thirza, oblivious to her intentions.

"Yeah! She dresses up as a Moe neko and entertains parties! She says 'Nya' sometimes because it's begun to stick to her!" Thirza said.

Unfortunately, Sumiko did not seem convinced and Nigai was almost as confused as Destiney. Heina began roaring in laughter and Aki decided to jump onto Destineys back to try and support the fact.

"Yup! Destiney entertains! Entertain me Destiney!" Aki squealed in excitement.

"A-ah! H-how?" Destiney said, seeming more and more confused.

"Ahem! Girls! I suggest the five of you go change into your uniforms! Destiney and Thirza, I want you two to help Sumiko get the hang of things around here!"

"Y-y-yes N-n-nigai-San!" Destiney Squeaked.

Destiney and Thirza darted out of the room and went straight to get their uniforms. Nigai let out a loud, stressful sigh and went to begin his work in the kitchen. Heina, Eimi, and Aki proceeded to change into their uniforms and once they had Destiney and Thirza were already finished throwing them on. Sumiko was beginning to lose whatever patience she had once Destiney and Thirza finally met back up with her.

"We're here! Ready for day one of your work at Cafe Mew Mew?" Thirza asked.

"It took you a long time, but alright! I'm ready! Show me the ropes of how to be a waitress!" Sumiko replied.

"Alright! So, do you know how to take orders?" Thirza asked.

"Um... I think. Do I need Roller Skates?" Sumiko asked, she obviously didn't know anything about more practical jobs like this.

"We don't use Roller Skates here, we use a notepad and trays!" Thirza replied.

"Oh! Alright! Sorry, I don't know how to be a waitress. If you have any animals here though I can help you out!" Sumiko said, trying to be enthusiastic about her abilities.

"That won't get you anywhere here... Just try to do it!" Thirza exclaimed.

The morning and afternoon slowly dragged on, Sumiko was slowly getting the idea of being waitress yet at the same time she was being oblivious to it. Thirza and Destiney began to feel over-worked around 2:00 and felt extremely lucky once the day and their shift came to an end. Eimi and Aki had already left, so it was down to Destiney, Thirza, Heina, and Sumiko. The four girls then went to go change back into their regular clothes. A silence filled the air as all of the energy drained girls slowly changed.

"Well... Now I know why Uncle says you complain about this so much... It's tiring." Sumiko said, trying to clear up the silences.

"Yeah, because customers can't make up their minds and we are forced to rush around all day!" Heina replied, the tone in her voice was slightly annoyed.

"But it's not all bad, at least we're earning money." Thirza said, rolling her tights off of her legs.

"Yeah, at least. And speaking of money... We still have some left over from last week, do you wanna go out for something once we're changed?" Heina implied.

"Y-yeah! ~Nya!~" Destiney said, her face became beet red once she realized she had once again said "Nya".

Sumiko raised her eyebrow, this was the second time Destiney had done that this day and it almost seemed suspicious.

"Hey, did she just say "Nya" again?" Sumiko asked.

"Nope! I didn't hear anything, did you Heina?" Thirza said, in the back of her mind she was hoping that this would cover it up.

"Nah, it was probably the vents in this place... If it has vents." Heina replied to Thirza.

Her eyes rolled, it was still rather suspicious however since both Heina and Thirza had not heard it she figured she may just be imagining it. It was only a few mere moments until Nigai slowly opened the door with the sound of a creak to check on them, however the reactions were not pleasant.

"Sumiko, are you hurrying up in there?" Nigai asked, however before he could even finish his sentence he was cut off.

"Uncle! Get out, you old pervert!" Sumiko screamed.

The following action was the door being slammed shut on Nigais hand, courtesy of Thirza. He pulled it back and gasped from the pain of it.

"I'm sorry, you need to leave soon though!" Nigai yelled.

"Why, can't stand having a bunch of teenage girls here?" Sumiko teased.

"Sumiko! I am very serious, I am closing soon and if you don't hurry I will be locking you in the Cafe tonight!" Nigai exclaimed.

"Suu-ito... You know girls don't like boys who rush girls to do things!" Heina said, in a very mocking tone.

"Just hurry!" Nigai yelled, walking away.

"Fine!" Thirza yelled, annoyed. "Jeez... Why is he being so demanding all of a sudden?"

"He did this last night when I tried to sneak into his room, he said it's private business. I really think he's looking at Manga he shouldn't be... Well, I'm going to find out one of these days!" Sumiko replied to Thirza.

"U-um... I-isn't it the o-other way a-around, th-the manga th-theory?" Destiney asked Sumiko, almost confused.

"Uh... Your right." Sumiko said, suddenly realizing this.

"No duh!" Heina replied, slipping her regular shoes on with definite ease. "So... Do you guys want to go out to eat or does Sumiko wanna stay over our house tonight and watch me and Thirza fight over who gets the last bit of dinner again?"

"I just met you guys... Why are you inviting me over?" Sumiko asked them.

"Your our co-worker! Sure we don't know you that well, but this is a great chance to get to know you!" Thirza replied, a cheerful tone in her voice.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Sumiko asked once more.

"Yeah, totally! We don't have any school tomorrow and you can borrow Pajamas from us if you wanna!" Heina said, the tone of her voice was beginning to become rather excited.

"Uh... Okay then!" Sumiko said, finally finishing.

The four of them ran out and Sumiko yelled at the top of her lungs as they ran out the door.

"I'm going to stay at the Yami's for the night Uncle!"

"That's nice!" Nigai yelled back.

The door slammed from behind Destiney and she jumped from the rush of air as Heina and Thirza ran down the street, leaving Sumiko and Destiney in the dust. Sumiko shrugged and ran off, and Destiney followed however she barely managed to keep up with her. Time passed and they finally made it to the Yamis house. Destiney was panting heavily as Sumiko stood there quietly, waiting to be given permission to enter.

"Wh-why... Why aren't y-you e-entering?" Destiney, asked Sumiko.

"It would be rude to just barge into your house!" Sumiko exclaimed, feeling a little embarrassed.

However the embarrassed one was truly Destiney, as she jumped up to open the door. Before Destiney's hand could even come close the door flew open and standing at the entrance was Thirza.

"It took you long enough! Come on in, me and Heina already grammed Bento boxes while we waited for you!" Thirza exclaimed.

"B-bento Boxes? R-really?" Destiney asked.

"Heck yeah!" Thirza exclaimed, seeming confident.

Destiney seemed to have become excited, the sound of Bento meant Sushi, and Sushi also meant fish. And she wanted fish badly. She immediately ran into the door, Sumiko blinked for a moment before following. All of the Yami girls had strange behavior from Sumiko's point of view, however Destiney had been exhibiting more cat-like behavior. It wasn't very natural, at least in a teenage girl. However the smell of whatever food was in their Yami's residence distracted her train of thought. Sumiko had realized she was hungry, very hungry.

"What kind of Sushi is this?" Sumiko asked, slowly looking throughout their house in curiousity.

"It's Inarizushi, good stuff!" Heina said. "So anyways, you can take your shoes off and go find the runt. She's probably getting ready t'eat."

"Alright then."

Sumiko walked over towards the door and slipped her sneakers off, leaving her in her vivid pink socks. She then walked through their house aimlessly, however she was not snooping but merely doing as she was told. The sudden feeling of Destiney's somewhat small body ramming into her caught her off guard and so she stumbled backwards. Thirza walked into the room to see the two in an almost tangled mess and burst out into laughter, it was too soon before both Destiney and Sumiko were laughing.

The rest of the evening passed and it was true, Heina and Thirza did bicker over who got the last bit of what. They watched Anime for several hours, however Heinas pick out of all of the girls was not as appealing. However while most of them crashed by three in the morning Sumiko was unable to sleep. She continued thinking to herself, while it seemed the Yami girls were nice she was suspicious of their almost animal like behavior. She sighed, it did not seem like a huge deal. It was probably just how they were raised was what her suspicious of it now was. And so she turned over to her other side and made an attempt to fall asleep.

The next morning was rather eventful, the very first thing she woke up to was freezing cold water. Then she and Destiney were both dragged around town by Heina and Thirza. The following week was just as eventful, she and the Yami girls seemed to be getting rather close. It was something enjoyable, Sumiko knew hardly anyone as she had just transferred so it was nice to be making new friends.

About two weeks afterwards the sleepover, Sumiko was busily scrubbing away at the floors of the Cafe to earn extra money. It was tiring, but she wanted the money to buy new clothing and possibly new hair dye. Scrubbing the last few bits furiously, she was finally finished. Wiping sweat off of her eyebrow, she yelled out to her Uncle.

"Uncle! I'm finished cleaning!" She yelled, waiting for an answer.

There was no reply except for the sound of her voice echoing throughout the empty Cafe. She yelled once more, still no reply. Her fist clenched, and she made an annoyed expression.

"Well, if he isn't going to answer me then I'm going to have to go find him!" She said to herself.

She marched around the entire Cafe, yelling out for her uncle. There was still not answer, it was almost frightening. Had he left, or did something bad happen? She was suddenly nervous, and the only room she hadn't checked was the one he made off limits to her. However, due to her reckless determination she entered the Laboratory. However Nigai was not in there, but another man. He looked more like a young adult, maybe 18 or 19 years old. He looks over at Sumiko and grinned.

"Say... Would you like to know a little secret about..." He paused for a moment, waiting to see if she would become curious.

She was almost scared to talk to this man, however in desperate attempt to find her Uncle just so she could get her extra pay did she talk.

"About... What?" Sumiko asked.

"The Mew Mews, of course..." He said.

"What about them?" She replied.

"Oh, let me tell you all about them, Sumiko Suu-Ito..."

The sound of footsteps, running. Heavy breathing, gritted teeth, The loud pounding of a fast beating heart were all of the noises Sumiko was making. She was looking for someone, she was looking for Destiney. Not to weep, to tell her anything, but Destiney was the first on her list. It appeared Destiney was nowhere to be found, so she texted her, setting up a meeting for the two at a bus stop.

Around early evening where most people were out eating, Destiney met Sumiko at a bus stop which was rather far from her house. Destiney seemed almost out of breath, however she made a run to meet her anyhow.

"I-I'm here! Wh-what was it th-that y-you w-wanted?" Destiney said.

"Yami-san... I needed you here, so I could get rid of you."


	8. The Bells Ring, I am Mew Sumiko!

"Get rid of you"? What did Destiney do that made Sumiko so fed up with her? Did she hear a rumour or was a lie spread about her? She chuckled nervously, standing a position that showed she was fearful. Sumiko seemed serious about this; it showed in the tone of her voice and expression.

"Wh-what? You... Y-you're k-kidding, r-right?

"Well... Maybe, but You're a Mew, right?" Sumiko question.

"H-how d-did y-you know I-I'm a..."

Destiney stood there for a moment, allowing a near silence to fill in. The only noises were those of passing buses and Sumiko's heavy breathing. Destiney couldn't understand what Sumiko meant. She had her intentions set on being a guardian of this city against the evil that threatened it. So why did Sumiko seem so worked up over the exact opposite?

"S-sumiko-chan..." Destiney said, trying to begin a sentence.

"Don't call me that. Don't call me Sumiko-chan... I don't want to be called that right now. Just tell me... Are you a Mew? And are you actually on the villains' side?"

"O-on the v-villains' side?! I-I h-haven't e-even m-met the enemy f-face to face! Wh-why would I be h-helping them?!"

"Don't talk like that... You should know!"

Sumiko's eyes were now noticeably welling up with tears, it was easy to tell that she was upset and confused. She slowly got up close to Destiney, as if she were losing her patience. Destiney was now starting to tense up from her usual nervousness, laughing nervously she spoke up.

"S-sumiko-chan... I-I'm being honest." Destiney said.

"Come on Yami-san... Don't do this, I need to know... So just simply answer me, I'm losing patience." Sumiko replied.

"B-but...! I-I'm t-telling the truth! S-sumiko-chan..."

"Yami-san... Please... Just tell me... You're my friend, right?"

There was a sudden thought to Sumiko's mind, it wasn't exactly the most rational however she decided to bring light to it.

"I know... I'll fight the answer out of you..." Sumiko said to Destiney.

"Wh-what?! S-sumiko, I-I'm not g-going to f-fight!"

"Then answer me!"

"I-I d-don't know! R-really!"

And with that Destiney felt a strike as Sumiko's foot land on her right hip. It was a basic attack, but nonetheless it hurt her. Her voice let out a small yelp of pain and she stumbled backwards. Sumiko frowned; she didn't want it to come to this and she knew Destiney didn't want it either.

"Destiney, I'm sorry... But please... Just tell me." Sumiko said, her voice sounded like it would break.

"I.. I-I can't... B-because I d-don't know what you m-mean..."

"... Then I'll have to fight the truth out of you, I guess..."

"S-sumiko-chan... Wh-why, p-please t-tell me wh-why..." Destiney pleaded.

"I... I"

Destiney's mouth opened to speak however not a single noise came out as she had become speechless as what was meeting her eyes. A spot on Sumiko's body had begun to glow a hot pink color; her earlobe. An odd place on someone's body to see glowing, however a change in skin color was occurring on it. It appear to be turning yellow, in the shape of a cowbell. The question sudden hit Destiney like a brick; is this a Mew Mark taking form on her ear? Is Sumiko really the very thing that she thought to be wrong?

Once the Mew Mark was in full view, Sumiko was surrounded by an extremely luminous light. It was the same light Destiney had seen on Thirza and Aki's transformations and experienced in her own, this indeed clarified that Sumiko was a Mew. The light had eventually died down and standing in front of Destiney was Sumiko, however Sumiko was wearing a hot pink Mew uniform with yellow trim. Her eyes had become a golden color and her hair was now entirely pink.

"S-s-sumiko... Y-you're a...!"

"What, how... How did I...?!" Sumiko looked at her newfound transformation frantically, realizing that she herself was a Mew.

Her panic quickly came to an end as an idea sprung into her mind; why not see if Destiney will answer if she can win a battle with her?

"You're a Mew too, Yami-san... Why don't we fight it out in our Mew forms?..." Sumiko suggested.

"B-but... F-fight a-another M-mew?! Why?! W-we're n-not chimeras..."

"Yami-san... I'm going to find out. I need to... I can't just. I can't just let this go. I can't."

"I-I..."

Destiney thought to herself for a moment, Sumiko seemed as if she had her sights set on finding out the truth about the Mews and that would mean the truth about herself as well. While she didn't want to have to fight Sumiko, it seemed it would be the only choice. That was the only conclusion to this now, from Destiney's perspective.

"I-I'll fight you... S-suu~ito-chan..." Destiney said.

"Alright. Just... Make sure you don't hold back..."

Sumiko let out a faint smile, trying to reassure she didn't want it to come to this as much as Destiney did.

"F-fine..."

Taking a deep breath in and looking at Sumiko, it was easy to tell now she was determined to stop her. The Mew Mark on her leg was the beginning point of the luminous bright light that consumed her body as she screamed out the words that activated her transformation.

"E-emerald... D-DNA... Switch!"

The light was just as overwhelming as Sumiko's and was quickly gone in a loud, short lived burst. Her hair flowing gently, along with her skirt, Destiney had now transformed into Mew Destiney. She was prepared to fight Sumiko. They took their stances, and as if some sort of whistle had gone off, they had at each other.

As it went on, it was easy to tell where their own strengths and weaknesses were. Sumiko's Mew attack did decent damage, however she was easily able to do damage with her fists and feet. Destiney was the opposite: her arms and legs couldn't do anything at all but block and bruise. However since that was her weak point, her strong point was an energy based attack.

"Yami-san... You really are strong with with your energy attack... I wish I had potential in that area. At least... At least I can attack with my hands and feet." Sumiko said, preparing to thrust an attack.

"Wh-what d-do you mean?! I-I'm not..."

Her eyes dilating accompanied a short, sharp gasp of air. Following was a shrill shriek of pain as she was thrown back into a bus stop and as she was thrown at it she went through it and broke the glass, showing the sheer amount of force Sumiko had in her. After finally stopping, Destiney lay on the side on her side, her hands over her stomach. That was one of her greater weak points Sumiko had hit, and with that amount of force it was undeterminable whether she would get back onto her feet or stay down. Sumiko, realizing that may have been the fateful move that decided the winner, couldn't help but almost feel pitiful of Destiney. Destiney didn't have the strongest, most flexible body and was easily injured.

"Yami-san... Are you alright...?" Sumiko asked, a tone of concern in her voice.

"I-I'm... A-ack... I-I'm fine..." Destiney replied, a slight strain in her voice.

"Do you give up, or will you continue to fight?"

"... I'll c-continue t-to f-fight... B-because..."

Sumiko was taken back, Destiney did seem to be able to get up; but just barely. She seemed to be staggering as she slowly pushed herself to her knees, and then slowly to her feet. This generally did not seem like a good sign to Sumiko, however given that Destiney seemed to have something to say she kept her mouth shut about it. The gem on her wrist lit up brightly with luminescent energy.

"Because... Y-you w-want the t-truth, r-right? You w-want to kn-know whether wh-what y-you were t-told was true o-or not?" Destiney asked.

"That's... That's right, I don't want it Yami-san... I need it." Sumiko replied,

"S-suu~ito-san... I-I c-can't..."

"Stop... You can't tell me anything yet." Her mouth curled up into a small, competitive smile. "We still haven't finished the fight yet..."

"Oh... A-alright... If th-that's what y-you want. Th-then I-I'll h-hit you... W-with everything I've g-got."

"Yami-san... Heh... Then let's go, and settle this now?"

Destiney stood there for a moment, allowing a brief silence to set in before she smiled in a bittersweet way at Sumiko, knowing what she had to do now. Sumiko wanted this to be over as much as Destiney, and so they both had the same thought on their minds: deliver one final blow to determine the winner.

"A-alright... L-let's do th-this, S-suu~ito-san..."

Now entirely standing straight up, Destiney's entire body was glowing bright with energy. Her hair flew up quickly as the entire glow drained down into her weapon, and she could slowly feel fatigue come upon her. Ignoring it, she prepared to strike. Sumiko also prepared herself as she was going to try and throw her attack back at Destiney's. Both of them took a stance to attack with, the faint hum of energy racing around and in their weapons slowly growing louder.

"R-Ripping..." Destiney began, slowing bringing herself to strike.

"Slamming..." Sumiko slowly recited, spinning her weapon in her hands.

"Moonshine!"

"Earth!"

The two attacks went at each other in full force, creating an enormous light that consumed the entire area. It was unknown what had happened, and questions remained unanswered. Who had won? Who had lost? Did one of them die? Or perhaps both had...?

All of the questions were soon answered as Heina and Thirza arrived on the battlefield moments later. The energy seem to have taken its toll, and Destiney and Sumiko were rather hard to find. They both spotted them; Thirza found Destiney on her hands and knees and Heina had found Sumiko lying unconscious in the middle of the street. Thirza ran up to Destiney in both concern for her health and relief that at least she was alive.

"Dessie! Are you... Are you alright?! Did you get hurt?!" Thirza asked, her voice sounded worried.

Destiney did nothing but look up at Thirza and right afterwards, possibly in the blink of an eye, she was out like a light. She lifted up Destiney's body, which was unsurprisingly light as always and she held her sister close.

"Heina... Is she alright over there? I think Destiney..." Her voice had deep concern in it. Both Destiney and Sumiko seemed to be suffering from fatigue and injury.

"Eh... I don't know. She looks like she got hit pretty hard... And the kid over there does too..." Heina replied, she sounded strangely serious for once.

"I think we should call Nigai... And an Ambulance too..." Thirza suggested.

"Yeah... That's probably for the best." Heina replied as she checked over Sumiko's body.

Several hours later, it was confirmed that they both had no overwhelmingly serious injuries and had made it out alive from the fight. However the both of them still needed to recover their own energy and strength that was used up. Returning home, Sumiko slowly trudged up stairs to the upper floor and slouched on the rather old couch in Nigai's house. No sooner than she had done that, Nigai walked in the door and shut it quietly behind him to make sure he did not show that he was angered.

"Sumiko, I need to speak with you." Nigai said, the tone in his voice implied it was not good. Although to Sumiko normally those certain words meant nothing good anyhow.

"Please, not now. I'm thinking..." Sumiko replied, a groan in her voice as she spoke.

"No, Sumiko. I'm not going to respect that right now, I need to talk about your little battle."

"... What do you want to talk about it?" She replied hesitantly.

"I know what happened, Sumiko. I know that you fought Destiney to try and find out the truth and I'm a little disappointed that you didn't try to settle things peacefully. Why did you start that fight?"

"Because... I thought that, since she's a Mew too... And she said she didn't know. So I thought maybe if I won a fight with her... She would tell me the truth. "

"Sumiko, that was not a wise move and you should have thought about it more. That was a lie, the Mews are here to stop them! Not team up with them in secrecy!" The tone in Nigai's voice was now harsher, more angry.

"How do you know?! You probably don't know anything about the Mews!" She fought him back, feeling slowly provoked to anger.

"I'm the one who's in control of the infusion gun Sumiko! I started the Mew Project!" He yelled at her, creating a sudden silence.

Sumiko looked at him, wide eyed like he had suddenly pointed a gun at her head. She was shocked, her own uncle had started the Mew project. He Infused her, Destiney, Heina, everyone. Yelling at him as if he had not known about what she had come to believe was like her preaching about an already blown conspiracy.

"I... I... I'm..." She tried to speak, but the correct words just wouldn't come out.

"You're what?" Nigai asked, his voice showing frustration.

"I'm... I'm going to my room!" She yelled, unable to truly say anything else.

Without any time for Nigai to oppose her, she was off the couch and in her designated bedroom. Quickly locking the door, she walked over to her bed and sat down, just allowing gravity to push her into it. The grief and guilt slowly set in; everything she had done was meaningless violence.

"I... Don't think... I can face anyone, now. I'm sorry... Destiney-chan. I'm... Such an idiot..."

Tears began to run down Sumiko's face as she shut the blinds, turned off the lights, and bitterly cried herself to sleep. Nigai could hear weeping from behind the door as he stood by it, the look of concern for her coming over his face. He pulled a touch phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed a number. The tone that signalled it connected came on and shortly afterwards a young, male voice answered.

"What is this discussion concerning, Nigai-san?" He answered.

"Meet me at my lab in two days, early. We need to talk." Nigai replied, sound stern as ever.

"Dude, why in two days?"

"Because I have something that needs taken care of tomorrow..."

"Okay then, suit yourself. Until then..."

The call ended and Nigai put his phone back. He felt worried for Sumiko, it was urgent everything was taken care of quickly. However... How exactly was he going to achieve this?

The passing night had slowly broken out into dawn, which was when Nigai had begun the day by arguing with Sumiko to get up and prepare for her school day. After what seemed like a day's worth of it, Sumiko finally agreed to go just to get him off of her back. For her however there was the issue of seeing Destiney. After what had happened she remained upset. She slowly moved her feet, hoping that maybe if she walked slowly enough she wouldn't have to see Destiney or her sisters and perhaps she would even be able to miss school by arriving at such a late time.

However unfortunately even with the pace she was at, the school slowly appeared to her. As she stepped foot on the school grounds, bells began ringing which signalled the beginning of class. Sumiko slowly and silently made her way in, taking her seat in the back of the classroom. Upon entering she earned an unpleasant glare from the teacher, who then continued his lecture.

The day slowly dragged on, it seemed like she would be stuck in that school forever. During their lunch break, Sumiko refused to eat and rather she went to the back of the school where she just sat there and watched other students playfully fool around with each other.

"Yo, Suu-ito?" A voice said.

This voice was all too familiar, Sumiko cringed with fear to look up and see exactly who she thought it was. It was none other than Heina, who had a rare serious expression on her face.

"Um... Yeah?" Sumiko responded, it was easy to tell that she was being hesitant.

"I want to talk t'you for a second."

"About what?"

"About your dead cat!" Heina said, obvious sarcasm in her voice. "About last night kid."

"Er... Yeah?"

"I wanted to say that you're very lucky that you and Destiney both made it out alive, and that... She's upset that she had t'do that you know... Did you want to pick a fight with her?"

"Well, I... I just wanted to know something!" Sumiko said, trying to defend herself.

"So you just went a started a fight with her, huh?" Heina said, the tone in her voice told Sumiko that she wasn't buying it.

"Yeah... So?"

Sumiko looked away from Heina, she felt like she was being interrogated. Heina kneeled down and grabbed Sumiko to make eye contact with her.

"I just want you t'know that you need to make up with her, or else! Got it?!"

"I got it! But... You know you aren't really that scary when you put it like that, right?" Sumiko implied, waiting for Heina's reaction.

"Ha! I'm not trying! Now go make up with her or you're facing Righty and Lefty, punk!" Heina teased her.

Sumiko immediately made a dash, screaming that she would as she disappeared behind the school. Heina's red eyes watched her until she was in sight no more and then she relaxed where Sumiko was.

"If this doesn't go well then I guess me and Thirza-chan are going to lock Suu-ito-san and Destiney-chan in a closet... Maybe I should have done that first..." She shrugged, enjoying the relaxation she was getting from the last few minutes of the lunch period. "Eh, oh well."

The school day seemed to drag on even slower then before, Sumiko was almost falling asleep at her desk. Just as she was about to doze off, the sound of the final bells ringing blared and she was well awake. She waited until the rest of the students had left the classroom, and then slowly walked out herself. Walking through the hallways, her shoes quietly squeaked as students slowly abandoned them for the day.

Slowly she opened the final door, letting rays of sunshine pour down on her. Sumiko narrowed her eyes, trying to become used to the sudden change in lighting. As she walked down several steps, gripping to a handrail in order to keep her balance she heard several girls. It was familiar voices, those of Thirza, Destiney, and Heina. Her eyes scanned the area to see Thirza and Heina trying to keep Destiney on hold from going home.

"C'mon Dessie... Just stay here for a few more minutes, okay?" Thirza pleaded.

"B-but... I h-have homework t-to d-do. Wh-what do I n-need to st-stay h-here for?" Destiney replied to Thirza, her voice sounded tired.

"You um... We..." Thirza tried to make up a reason for them keeping her there, but there was no luck.

Right before Thirza gave up, she saw Sumiko who was merely standing there and watching them. Exchanging an expression with Heina, then both backed off from Destiney in hope that Sumiko would take this opportunity now.

"Y'know what kid? Alright, you're free to move about." Heina said, slowly walking away from Destiney with Thirza following.

"Yeah, we'll seeya at home!" Thirza added, beginning to race Heina.

"See- Hey! Get back here! You little..."

"Wh-what... Wh-what was th-that a-about?..." Destiney asked herself.

Destiney slowly began her walk back home, when she heard a familiar voice call her out. Stopping in her tracks, she turned around to see Sumiko standing there. There was a dead silence between the two for a moment, and the only noise around to fill it was remaining students running off to catch of a subway or begin their walk home.

"S... Suu-ito-san..."

"Yami... No, Destiney-chan... Can I, um... Can I talk to you?" Sumiko said, she began to feel nervousness well up in her.

"I-I guess..." Destiney replied, her voice made it sound as if she actually did not want to.

"Destiney-chan, I guess I should start with how... Unthoughtful it was to have started a fight last night, huh?"

Remaining silent, Destiney merely nodded. She didn't want to have to remember last night, having to fight another Mew. While it may have been the right decision to defend herself, she knew that the fight in the first place was not.

"Well, I... I wanted to tell you that Uncle told me that he was the one who started the Mew project, so I guess it's confirmed that what I was told was wrong. But, the fight last night. I... I really got into trying to ferret things out, so I guess I got carried away. I don't just want to let things go by like this though, can you forgive me and give me the chance to make it up to you?"

"I-I... I a-also th-think... I'm p-part of the b-blame." Destiney implied.

"Eh? How are you?" Sumiko asked, her curiosity heightened.

"I sh-should h-have j-just told you... I-instead of b-being so st-stupid and n-naive. I d-didn't say a-anything th-that I sh-should have..."

"Destiney... You have absolutely nothing to be blamed for. It was all my fault, and I shouldn't have even listened to that guy from the beginning. So please... Just, forgive me?"

Destiney just stood there, unsettling silence setting in. Sumiko felt uneasy, was she going to forgive her or say that she couldn't? The corners of Destiney's mouth curled into a small smile.

"Y-yes, I-I forgive you, S-Sumiko-chan."

"Th.. Thank you, Destiney-chan!"

Sumiko ran up to her quickly and tightly hugged, just about everything seemed to be fixed; aside from bruising and cuts.

"Oh... And by the way, your older sister is really weird." Sumiko said, trying to see if she could get Destiney to laugh.

She did indeed get her too, but then it quickly stopped as Destiney's train of thought went off in another direction.

"B-but... You st-still h-have to m-make it u-up, S-sumiko-chan..."

"Hmm... Well then! Why don't I take you out and get you something really nice?" Sumiko said, her voice sounding much more pleasant.

"Ehehe... A-alright! J-just... P-please don't g-go overboard..."

"We'll see!"

Sumiko released Destiney and winked at her. Destiney seemed to have blushed a bit, the offer seemed to be too much to give to someone like her. Before she knew it, Sumiko had grabbed her hand and taken off with her in tow.

Changing the scene, Nigai quietly walked up the stairs in Cafe Mew Mew the following day. Opening a door, her entered the the Lab where a male with black hair and bright red eyes was sitting in Nigai's chair with a girl sitting on the arm of it. Unfortunately for the two, Nigai went and interrupted them.

"Ahem?" He simply said, catching their attention quickly.

"Ah... So you finally decided to come in here, Nigai-san?" The male replied, looking over at Nigai.

He was unamused, shutting the door behind him, Nigai folded his arms and began to speak.

"I need to speak with you about what you had done the other day, Mephisto-san."

End of Chapter.


	9. Onii-chan, I'm a Mew Mew!

It was a different afternoon in the Yami house, Heina is lounging on the couch after a short lived yet tiring day of school. Thirza and Destiney both had yet to make it home, however it seemed that from the figure Heina could see out of the window, Destiney would be the first of the two. Grinning, Heina rolled off of the couch, and fell on the floor. She hid in order to scare Destiney when she walked into the house.

The door slowly creaked open, and the sound of the door closing followed footsteps. Destiney, having entered the house did her usual routine of taking off her shoes and dumping her bag on top of them. To her the house was suspiciously quiet, no indecent Anime being watched on the television or mess in the kitchen.

"U-um... O-onee-chan?" Destiney asked, her voice sounded unsettled.

Destiney's movements were slowly and careful, as she walked around the house. Slowly, she came towards the couch where Heina was hiding in wait for her. Once Heina figured Destiney was close enough, she sprang up from behind the couch and imitated a ferocious lions roar. Her younger sister let out a high pitched frightened scream, and then there was a quick burst of light. After the light had cleared, it seemed that Destiney had disappeared.

"Eh... Dest?" Heina asked.

There was no answer for a moment, it was unsettling that she had mysteriously disappeared. Just as Heina was about to call out Destineys name once more, there was a small, squeaky meow. Heina scrunched up her face, they didn't own any cats, so why did she just hear one?

"Alright, what's going on... Here..."

Heina slowly stopped her sentence for what greeted her eyes made her speechless. Looking down on the floor behind the couch, Destiney's clothing had fallen in a pile and from under them, a small black cat with neon blue eyes had poked it's head out.

"What the heck?! Dest, how did you...?" Heina asked her, although right now trying to talk to Destiney was as good as talking to a wall.

Destiney, now reduced to a cat looked up at Heina with a confused look on her face, at the least it seemed. Then, realizing how incredibly large Heina now seemed she took a look at herself. All she could see through her eyes was shiny black fur. Looking at the sight caused her ears to slowly go down flat and her cat like eyes wide with surprise. Heina reached down to try and touch Destiney, and before she could lay the tip of her finger on her Destiney was off like a dart into a different part of the house. Pressing her palm to her forehead and against her dark black hair, Heina jumped off of the couch.

"Thirza's gonna kill me... Please, someone out there who can hear me, give me some sort of good luck."

Just as Heina was going to begin her search, the sound of the door opening once more was a noise that cause Heina to cringe. The sound of Thirza's voice echoing through the house made her back arch straight up. Slowly she began to walk to the front door to greet Thirza, her expression seemed suspicious as well as her movements. She leaned over, showing her head and half of her bust from behind a wall. Seeing Heina's unusual behavior made Thirza raise her eyebrow at her.

"Heina, what did you do now?" Thirza asked, the tone of unamusement was carried with her voice as she took off her shoes.

"What? I was just coming down here t'say 'Hi' to you, and this is what I get?! What kind of a sister are you?!"

"What kind of a sister am I?! The kind that knows enough about you to know that you're hiding something weird!"

"Yeah, I'm hiding something weird! Sure! Wanna know what it is?!"

"What are you waiting for!? Tell me!"

Heina opened her mouth to begin yelling again when they heard a small, meow from down below them. Thirza looked down to have her bright green eyes greeted by the cat form of her twin sister Destiney. Thirza, unaware of who the cat really was, kneeled down and looked into her bright blue eyes with blissful ignorance.

"You snuck a cat into the house? That's it?" Thirza said, slowly reaching her hand over to see if the cat was friend or foe to her. "Huh... She kinda looks like Dessie..."

"Er... No, I didn't sneak a cat into the house." Heina replied.

"Then how did it get in here?"

Thirza reached over and began to pet Destiney, then picking her up and cradling the small, soft cat in her arms. Slowly closing her small eyes, Destiney began to purr contently. It felt nice to be cradled in Thirza's arms, to feel the fabric of her black and blue school uniform against her soft black fur. A goofy smile appearing on Thirza's face, she cuddled her closer and laughed a bit.

"Aww... You're so cute! You really do remind me of Dessie!" Thirza squealed.

"Er... Well, that actually is Destiney." Heina bluntly implied.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"That cat is Destiney. She turned into a cat when I tried to scare her, it's a pretty funny little story actually!" She said.

There was a sudden silence, with no noise to fill it. Just standing there, Thirza's blank stare at Heina soon became an unpleasant look of anger.

"You... You idiot! Why on earth did you do that?!" Thirza yelled.

Thirzas abrupt yelling quickly sent Destiney off and running for another room in fear. The two of them watched her run off, then they exchanged glances. Heina's glare to her sister was sarcastic and almost teasing, Thirza's in a state of anger that almost screamed the words 'This is your fault' to Heina.

"Oh crap... We need to find her, now." Thirza said in a slightly panicked manner.

"'We'? You're the one who made her run off! You find her!" Heina yelled back.

"And you're the one who made her into a cat in the first place! You need to help!"

"Gah! But you! Fine! I'll help!"

In the midst of their yelling, the sound of knocking at the door echoed through the room. Both of them abruptly stopping, Thirza turned away from Heina and towards the door.

"You start looking, I'm going to see who it is." She said, turning her attention back to the door.

"Whatever..." Heina replied, walking off to begin her search.

Rolling her eyes at Heina, she opened the door to see who it was. Standing before her was a young man, with a rather familiar look of blue eyes and silver hair that made it halfway down his neck. Considering it was the middle of November, he was wearing a black jacket and a white shirt under it with a pair of slightly baggy black denim jeans and blue and black sneakers that were partly concealed by his jeans. The last thing he was wearing was a pleasant grin on his face, one that was also all too familiar to Thirza.

"Yo Thirza, long time no see!" He said.

Thirza blinked for a second in surprise, just standing at the door and staring at him. She then shook her head and looked back at him, her round green eyes displaying her surprise easily.

"How the... Where on earth have you been for the last six months?! You know what, hang on! I have to take care of something!" She said, then darting away from the door.

In a matter or ten seconds or less she made it into Heina's room, and the lovely sight that greeted her was the lower half of Heina's body sticking out from under her bed while the upper half was under it. Thirza's eyelids lowered down and the tone of her voice was the perfect match for her unamused expression.

"I see you found the cat." She said.

"Heck yeah, she's hiding back in the corner there! I can't reach her though..." Heina replied, her voice somewhat strained. The stench of month old food rotting under her bed made it hard for her to breathe.

"Well I'll try to get her out for you, I need you to go to the front door and go say hi to our brother!"

"Wait, which brother?!" Heina asked, her voice said in a rather torn way.

"The big-big brother! Not the little-big brother!"

Without another word, Heina was out from under the bed and out of the room before Thirza knew it. The loud noise of running feet pounding against the hardwood floor followed the sound of Heina's voice yelling "Onii-san!". Hearing the noise of tumbling out at the door, Thirza could tell that Heina most likely tackled him down.

"Weird people get along with weird people, it's how the world works..." Thirza grumbled to herself, getting down on her hands and knees.

Outside of Heina's bedroom, she had already invited the man whom she had called "Onii-san" into her house. Given how Heina and Thirza had referred to him, it was easy to tell that this was their older brother.

"So, really, tell where exactly did you go off to for the past six months?" Heina asked him as she relaxed herself, leaning against the couch.

"I was training." He replied bluntly, jumping over the same couch and landing on his back.

"Oh yeah? Just Martial Arts?" Heina replied, a mischievous smirk tugged at her lip as she prepared to make her way over the couch and jump him; maybe even starting a sibling wrestling match.

Just as he was about to answer and she was about to jump, Thirza slammed the door to Heina's bedroom open. The shivering black cat Destiney was being held tightly and securely in Thirza's arms.

"I got her, Heina!" She yelled.

Flinching from the sound of Thirza's voice, Heina refrained from her position and sighed.

"I can hear ya just fine!" Heina yelled back. "Hey bro, I gatta go do something. Spend some quality time with Thirza and I'll be back in a second."

"Alright then! Jump on me whenever you get back." He replied, watching her walk away.

Taken a bit back for a moment by her brothers remark, she made quick stride to Thirza. Shoving Destiney into Heina's arms regardless of whatever she might do to her, she easily made her present stress known.

"Okay, Heina, I found her! Now you change her back!" Thirza said, releasing her hold of the cat.

"H-how do I change her back?!" Heina replied, holding onto Destiney tight enough that she could hardly breathe.

"You figure it out! I'm going to go make sure Memphis doesn't intrude on you, but try to make sure you're quick!"

"Fine! Fine! I'll think of a way!"

Slamming the door in front of Heina, Thirza walked away from the room while Heina formulated a plan. Silently giving Destiney her condolences, she entered the living room where Memphis was looking through one of Heina's schoolbooks that was carelessly left on the floor.

"If you were wondering, that's hardly touched." Thirza noted.

"You and I both know Heina, I figured that out pretty fast. The pages look brand new anyhow." He replied.

Sparking up a conversation with her brother, within minutes, they heard a shrill scream followed by books and jewelry clattering on the floor. Turning their heads to the direction of Heina's room, Thirza feared that Heina was tormenting Destiney now. Rubbing her temple, she stood up to check on them when suddenly she saw that Memphis was standing right outside of Heina's door with his ear pressed against it. Reacting on her own impulse, she broke out into a quick sprint across the hall. Her arm reaching out for him, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him away from the door.

"Stand right here Memphis, no questions asked!" She yelled.

"Alright, alright! But are you trying to hide something from me?"

"I am not hiding anything! I just need you to casually stand here!" She exclaimed.

"You're really funny sometimes, Thirza. Alright then, I'll just stand right here casually for you!"

"Thank you!"

She turned away from him and faced the door, then pulling her long charcoal colored hair back and pressing her own ear against the door. Inside she could what sounded like bullying, torment, or _worse. _

"O-onee-chan! St-stop! Th-that hurts!" Destiney's voice cried.

"Haah... Hold on kid, It's almost there..." Heina said to her.

"B-but i-it's too t-tight, O-onee-chan!"

Thirza's eyes were now apparent with worry and fright, and without a thought she grabbed hold of the door knob. With a sharp movement of her wrist the knob turned and the door slammed open.

"Heina! What the heck are you doing to poor Destiney?!" She yelled.

"W-wuah! D-d-don't l-look at me!" Destiney shrieked.

There was a sudden silence as Destiney hid her face from Thirza and Memphis. Heina, sitting behind Destiney, her hand holding a zipper pull which hung from the back of Destiney's dress. Thirza's face has shock and embarrassment written on it from ear-to ear.

"What the heck do you twothink you're doing?! I'm just doing her a favor!" Heina yelled, offended from the reaction Thirza gave her.

"Nice move, Thirza." Memphis teasingly praised, then letting out a small amused chuckle.

Thirza groaned in annoyance and then punched him in the shoulder, turning to walk away.

"Shut up, I'm going to go do... Something." She said, then taking hold of her schoolbag prior to entering her bedroom.

After Thirza cooled off from the heart attack she was given, Destiney took Memphis out to show him the Cafe. Sitting in her small, quiet bedroom at an old carved wooden desk, Thirza was making an attempt to decipher her Maths homework. To her, the problems were like trying to stop a bomb; she didn't know whether to cut the blue wire or the red wire. Sudden the sound of a fist rapping at her bedroom door loudly made her lose her concentration just when she had figured out what to do. Grimacing, Thirza groaned loudly in frustration and slouched back in her dark brown chair.

"Come in, Heina." She said loudly, the tone of annoyance present in her voice.

The door flung open, and the noise it made when it slammed against her bedroom wall made her wince.

"Why thanks, Thirza." Heina replied to her, walking in and slamming the door behind her.

She walked over to Thirza and kneeled down beside her, looking over her homework and then raising her eyebrow.

"You must be either really bored or really frustrated if you're trying to figure this crap out." She said to her.

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine!" Thirza replied sarcastically.

"You sound like you're angry, but I'll take your word for it. So anyways..." Heina grumbled softly, the words were hard to make out.

"'So anyways' what?" Thirza replied, staring down her paper intensely.

"I'm sorry for the fiasco I created earlier... There, that make you a bit happier?" Heina asked, looking away.

"Why yes, it did! And now I guess it's my turn... Um... Thanks for changing her back into a human, Heina." Thirza replied, scratching the back of her head.

"Thanks for showin' some gratitude, it wasn't easy changing her back."

Cringing, Thirza turned her head and looked at Heina with slight curiosity.

"And what exactly did you do to change her back, Heina?" She asked, trying to be kind about the question.

Heina's mouth curled up into a somewhat perverted grin, and her eyes narrowed down.

"I _kissed _her." Heina said teasingly.

"You... You did what?! Heina, you're her older sister!" Thirza yelled at her, anger slightly stimulated in her.

"Calm down! Jeez! And here I thought we were going to have a wonderful sister bonding moment!" She said, unhappy with the reaction she got. "But I fixed her, so it's all good now!"

"For now... But until we tell Memphis about this, we have to be careful about this. I just don't want him weirded out by it... And that means you can't scare her like that! She'll turn into a cat again!"

"Alright! I hear ya! I know! I'll keep it on the down-low until he knows about this! But seriously, I think he'd find it pretty cool. It's not like he's dense anyways, so he would find it out on his own eventually."

"I know... But now, we should probably go start making dinner. It's already five thirty."

Thirza stood up from her seat, and the moment she did her phone began to ring. Turning to where her neon green phone was vibrating. Picking it up and unlocking it, she cringed her face in confusion at the called I.D.; 'Sumiko'. Peering over her shoulder, Heina raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? Why's she calling right now? I thought she was busy with helping the old man out at the cafe." Heina said.

"I'm not sure why she is, but there's only one way to find out!" Thirza replied, the level of curiosity in her voice rivaled Heina's.

Hitting the green answer button on her phone, she pulled her hair back and pressed the phone against her ear. The sound of panting was the first sound to beat against her eardrum. The expression on her face went from curious to confused, and she spoke up.

"Sumiko-chan? Is something wrong?" Thirza asked, slight concern in her voice as she began to exit her room and make her way for the kitchen.

"Thirza-chan, where are you right now?" Sumiko replied, slowly catching her breath.

"I'm at home dude, why?"

"Me and Heiwa-san were on our way to the cafe when we got attacked by these two girls! One of them had Golden blonde hair and these really bright orange eyes, and the other one had green hair and eyes to match. Thirza-chan, if these girls targets are Mews then you three are in trouble!"

"Oh no... Sumiko-chan, thanks for telling me!"

"No problem, be careful Thirza-chan!"

Hanging up the phone, Thirza then raced her fingers across it. Entering her contacts, scrolling down, she finally came across Destiney's number. Calling it, she paced impatiently as Heina looked over at Thirza.

"Hey, what did Sumiko-chan want?" Heina asked as she pulled out some raw fish.

"Sumiko-chan and Heiwa-san got attacked by two girls! Sumiko-chan said that one of the girls had, Well... Um... Blonde hair and orange eyes? And the other one had green hair and green eyes.. So the enemy might be attacking us now!" Thirza explained, groaning in frustration as she continuously called Destiney again and again.

"Hmm... If this has anything to do with that orange haired chick that tried picking a fight with me and Eimi-chan, then I'm taking a wild guess these girls are with our enemy."

"If they're only attacking Mews, then I'm all for your guess. But right now I need to make sure Destiney knows." Thirza said, the tone of her voice both concerned and aggravated.

The faint sound of a cell phone buzzing in Destiney's jacket pocket could hardly be heard against the noise of cars racing down the streets and pedestrians chattering. Destiney was leading Memphis to Cafe Mew Mew. Memphis was curious as to what this place was, as he had no recollection of hearing about a "Cafe Mew Mew".

"U-um... S-so, O-onii-chan, h-how was y-your t-time t-t-training?" Destiney spoke up in question..

"It was just pretty much training. Hard work from dusk to dawn." He replied to her.

"W-wow... I-it must b-be p-pretty intense a-at y-your r-rank..."

"Yeah, but it's worth it. I become better than I was before."

"Y-yeah... U-um, O-onii-chan?"

"What is it Dest?"

"Um, d-don't yo-"

"Tsubasa, just look at this. Isn't it cute? An older brother spending some nice quality time with his sister. Isn't it a pity I have to break it up?"

The unfamiliar voice sent Memphis into a calm defensive mode, and Destiney into a instinctive frightened panic. Looking around frantically, she spotted the origin of the voice. A girl with autumn orange hair that was in a newly done clean and short cut, lightly tanned skin that was covered by autumn colored casual clothing and rather narrow red orange eyes who was sitting on top of a somewhat newly placed bus stop that was about eight yards from Destiney and Memphis. Accompanying her was another girl that was around the same age with long pale blue hair that was being pulled back by a dark blue headband, skin that could compete with the whiteness of Destiney's, and eyes that reminded you of freshly fallen snow.

"The other two mews aren't here, Junanaiko-ka-san. Should we still attack?" The other girl asked.

"Don't worry about them, we can find them later. If you want something to do, keep her brother out of the way while I get the work done."

"You know the work isn't done right unless she transforms?"

"And you know how big brothers are, right? They're protective. Just keep him busy and I'll make sure she takes her Mew form."

"Destiney, do you have any idea what they're rambling on about?" Memphis asked her.

"Um... I-I, w-well I k-kind of-"

Her voice cut off and replaced with a frightened cry as carefully poised hand swept by her chest, just a hair away from hitting her. The orange haired girl had taken the chance she had when Destiney wasn't paying attention to her. Memphis was about to react when the other girl made her move and quickly pulled out a sword and threw it out in front of him; one move and the blade would slice the skin on his neck.

"It seems that I'm your opponent. Do you fight with your fists or with your blade?" She asked.

"I fight bare handed, so it looks like you've got me at a disadvantage." He said, waiting for her guard to go down.

"That's the point; I tend to be unfair. It's convenient for me."

"O-onii-chan... O-oh no..." Destiney's voice squeaked.

The orange haired girl slowly walked up to Destiney, blocking sight of her older brother.

"You should be worrying about yourself right now, the only way either of you are getting out of this is if you transform into a Mew."

"H-h-how d-do y-you know a-a-about M-mews?!" Destiney exclaimed.

"Because that's the reason me and my ally are here, we have a certain job. If you transform we'll make sure your precious Onii-chan get's home safely and we'll guarantee you'll live."

"I-I... B-but, O-onii-chan, I c-can't l-let him s-s-see m-me t-turn into a-a M-m-mew."

"Mori-san." She simply said.

She stepped to the side to show Destiney that the girl had began to cause damage by pressing her sword into the base of her brothers neck. The cut was thin; however blood was slowly finding it's way out.

"Make a move and it's off with your head." The girl with the sword said.

"Wuah! D-d-don't h-hurt O-onii-chan! E-emerald D-"

"Not so fast!"

In the blink of an eye a crimson red figure with the ears and tail of a tiger jumped down and gave the blue haired girl a boot to the blue haired girl fell over from the sudden attack, dropping her blade and landing on her bottom. Once the red figure had stopped moving and gained composure, it was easy to see that Mew Darkness has stepped in and gotten Memphis free to move and protect.

"H-heina-chan!" Destiney said.

"For the last time! It's Mew Darkness!" She yelled back to her.

Running up from behind her, Mew Thirza stopped in front of Destiney. Heina turned to Memphis and gave him a small shove.

"Nice to know you're on board with this. Don't ask questions. Don't freak out or call the cops. Help us take these girls down and I'll make sure Thirza explains everything!" Heina said.

"Don't move the painfully long explanations to me!" Thirza yelled.

"I wasn't planning on asking anything right now. Do what you have to do and I'll help you guys out. And nice costume Heina, it really suits your perverted personality."

"Than- Did you just call me a pervert?!"

"You take pride in it until someone calls you one?"

"No! I mean, gah! Just get your butt ready before I kick it!"

Thirza rolled her eyes at the two and turned to Destiney, holding out her hand to help her off of the ground.

"Next time you leave the house, don't leave your cell phone on vibrate."

"Ehehe... S-sorry, Th-thirza-chan."

"Now, us three can't take down these girls without your help. And it's too late to keep this a secret, so why don't you transform?"

"R-right! E-emerald DNA S-switch!"

In a quick flash of bright, luminous light; Destiney transformed into Mew Destiney. Just after the light vanished, the girl with orange hair made no hesitation to strike at her. Before her hand could hit, Thirza blocked with her lower arm.

"Mew Darkness! You and Memphis take care of the girl with the pointy stick thing! Me and Destiney are going to make sure this girl get's the punishment she deserves!"

"Right! Ahem, Dark Bow!"

Throwing her arm out to her side, Heina summoned her black colored bow. Motioning Memphis, she struck a rather crane like pose looked at the other girl in a rather sassy way.

"Come at me little girl!" She yelled.

"He wasn't kidding when he said you tend to be an idiot."

Holding her sword in hand, she dashed forward and prepared to strike. Her sword just barely reaching Heina, when she was just as far away as paper was thin to slicing through her she was stopped by Memphis who had grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"She can be an idiot, a lot of times she can be. But sometimes the idiot knows what she's doing!" Memphis said.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" She asked.

"Making sure you know not to come back after us!" Heina shouted.

Gaining a fairly good balance, Heina jumped up into the air and pulled one of her arms back, summoning an arrow in her bow. Knowing what would happen if she kept acting weak and just stood there, the girl elbowed Memphis and pulled away. Turning around, she slashed him in the arm as quick as she could; causing a wound and ripping his jacket. Moving to strike her sword again, before she could hit her sword was grabbed by Memphis, holding the blade still with his bare hands.

"You should have payed attention to the girl with the bow." He said.

Her eyes going wide in realization, she heard Heina yell out her attack. Releasing her sword, Memphis ducked as the girl turned around to be greeted by a crimson red arrow speeding at her at the speed of light and hitting her chest, sending her flying back into a lamp-post. Standing back up, Memphis let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad I didn't have to hit her."

"Ha! You're such a typical boy!" Heina yelled at him.

"Keep your focus Heina! If you don't pay any attention that girl's going to sneak up and stab you"

"Yeah yeah, don't get your panties in a twist."

Annoyed by Heina's last remark, Memphis grumbled a bit and prepared himself again to see if the girl would stand up or not. The white haired girl just sat there, her head hanging. Heina cocked her head to the side and then narrowed her eyes. It began to sound like the girl was weeping. Memphis turned over and looked directly at Heina, then turning back. and slowly walking towards her with extreme caution. Something about her crying felt suspicious.

Once he stepped close enough, she sprung up and prepared to strike in spite of her injuries. In defense, Memphis grabbed hold of her sword and used a greater amount of force than she was to knock her back down. But in turn for saving himself, his hands were cut and bloodied. Back on the ground and her sword far from her; she began to reach for it once more when a crimson red and jet black high heeled boot stepped on it. Looking up, she saw Mew Darkness who had her bow in hand and a grin in preparation to strike.

"Give up yet?" She asked.

"I..." She then smiled in a pleased way. "My mission is complete, I put my hands into the air and surrender."

Heina and Memphis exchanged confused looks and then looked back at her.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Memphis said.

"My mission is complete; that is all I will explain."

"I think she's lost it dude." Heina said.

He rolled his eyes at Heina and looked down at his hands, grimacing slightly at the sight

of blood.

"Damn... Heina, do you think we should see if Destiney and Thirza are doing alright?"

"Eh, they'll be fine. Well, Thirza will be- Yeah, we should help. This chick won't be going anywhere anyways."

Heina turned over to look at Destiney and Thirza's half of the battle which wasn't far at all.

They could see the girl pound at Destiney with her fists and then get pounded by Thirza's fists and hit by Destiney's attack, then Thirza getting hit along with Destiney and they both go back at her with their energy-based attack. Looking at each other, Heina jumped up onto a lamp post and awaited for her chance to step in as Memphis also took position to prepare; both keeping close eye on the white haired girl to see if she would try to pull something.

"Th-thirza-chan!" Destiney squeaked, ducking down to avoid a punch.

"Right Dessie! Shining Starlight!

Throwing her arm out, she threw off a quick attack the hit the girl in her side. Stumbling

over, she growled in frustration and quickly got back up. Despite the fact that her mission

was complete as well, she had gotten caught up in the heat of her fight. Throwing her

arm out, she slammed her fist into Destiney's side. Letting out a loud cry, she was

thrown onto the ground. Dusting off her hands and looking at her bruised body she turned

around only to see Memphis' face directly in front of hers. About to kick him in the shin, he

grabbed her ankle and lifted her up.

"Don't touch my little sister ever again, or you'll be facing me. Dest!" He said.

"H-huh?" She said, picking her head up to look at him.

"Get up a teach this girl here a lesson." He said, smiling slightly at her.

"R-right, O-onii-chan! Th-thirza-chan!"

"I'm right here with ya Dessie!"

Helping Destiney off of the ground, she lifted her off of the ground and threw her up into

the air, then leaping up with her.

"Shining Starlight!"

"R-r-ripping M-moonshin-"

"That's enough of this!"

Their attacks fizzling out and canceling, a figure stepped out from the area which had

been cleared of pedestrians since the battle began. He looked similar to Memphis;

however he had jet black hair that was in a rather long cut and narrow crimson red eyes,

like Heina. Noticeably as if she knew

him, the white haired girl stood up and looked directly at him, gripping onto the same

lamp post she had been slammed into for support.

"Yami-san, I apologize. This got out of hand."

"Yami-san, what... The heck?!" Heina said to herself.

"You weren't supposed to get yourselves killed! You were supposed to gather

more information about the Mews." He said, anger imminent in his voice.

"Wait a second... Mephisto?" Memphis asked, surprised.

"Mephisto-kun! I..." The orange hair girl said.

Looking at her slightly drowned his anger, however it was replaced with more of a different emotion that was too vague to tell what it was.

"Shukumei-chan, Tsubasa-san, we need to go. You have no more business here."

"Yes, Yami-san." The white haired girl said.

In a quick dash, she sliced at Memphis' arm with the last bit of strength she had to

endure the back pain she had and caused a gash. The sudden shock of

pain caused him to release Shukumei and step back.

"Let's go, Shukumei-chan." He said.

"Wait a second Mephisto, you're not going anywhere until you explain!" Memphis

yelled.

"I have nothing to explain brother! I would ruin the big surprise I have for you and the sisters later. Now then, Akumi!"

Suddenly, a portal made itself apparent from behind Mephisto. Quickly dashing to grab him, Memphis reached to grab him but with no luck Mephisto entered and the portal disappeared before he could get anywhere close. Behind Shukumei and Tsubasa as well portals opened up; both of them stepping in and disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"There isn't any way to go after them, we don't know where they are now." Thirza said.

"We can't go after them anyways, Memphis and I need some stitches and I think Destiney needs a nice, long bath." Heina said.

"Or an X-ray." Thirza grumbled.

"She got up, didn't she?!" Heina yelled.

"I-I d-d-don't n-need an X-x-ray!" Destiney squeaked.

"Heina's right, if she can get up and move she'll be fine. She's just going to have a big blue mark on her waist to match her eyes." Memphis said. "And on the way up there..." He then glared at the three of them. "You have to explain this Mew business to me."

"R-right..." She said.

Late at night when they all got home from Heina's and Memphis' treatment, Destiney sat in the bath relaxing after she had washed herself off. She sighed, and looked at her side a bit, there was a large bruise making itself apparent. Groaning and sinking herself low into the water, she closed her eyes.

"I-I'm g-g-going to b-be st-stuck with that f-for weeks..." She said.

Suddenly, her cell phone started going off from inside of her jacket. Sitting back up, she reached over and messed through her jumbled pile of clothes for her phone. Pulling it out she read that someone had sent her a text, the name of the contact being "Onee-chan." Gasping in surprised, her phone slipped out of her hand and almost fell into the bathtub. However instead it sat there in the bubbles with something under them holding it up. Blushing of embarrassment, she picked it back up and unlocked the phone to read the text.

"_Hello, Destiney-chan. It's been a rather long time since I've spoken with you, hasn't it been? Ever since I started college and you started High-school we've been out of contact. I am texting you to say that I am well and I hope that all is well with you as well. I recieved a text from Heina earlier saying that she and your older brother had to receive medical treatments today, did something happen? I hope that Thirza and Heina are taking good care of you. Let's meet at a Coffee shop sometime soon when neither of us are busy, as I have had a rather hectic life lately... Ah, I suppose it is good to be kept on your toes._

_From, Onee-chan._

A small yet happy smile spread across Destiney's face as she set the cell phone back down.

"I-I love m-m-my O-onee-chan, m-my O-Onii-chan, I'm s-so h-h-happy th-that I h-have sisters a-and an o-o-older b-brother w-who l-l-love me and a-are th-there for m-me... B-But... Mephisto O-Onii-san. Wh-what w-was h-h-he doing? S-something t-tells me... Th-that s-something b-bad i-is going to h-happen in the f-future..."


	10. The Impact of Someone Just Being There

Thirza stormed off down a sidewalk, trying to blow off steam before her morning classes. This morning, an argument between her and Heina had sparked when Heina began to ask Thirza questions about why she hasn't had a boyfriend yet. It erupted when Thirza responded instead of ignoring her, and they had spent a good time of their breakfast fighting.

Easily she was put into a bad mood from the fight, skipping breakfast, and having a more tiring walk to school than usual.

"Jeez Heina, the one thing I hate to talk about is the one thing you pester me about... Maybe you wouldn't like it so much if I told all the guys in school about you, huh?" She grumbled to herself, then sighing. "I wish you would understand that... I'm insecure about that stuff."

Her thoughts drifted off elsewhere as her pace slowed down, eventually coming to a temporary stop. Thirza just wanted to stand there and breathe for a second. She began to think to herself, what it would be like to have an actual boyfriend. Would he butt heads with her and the relationship would fall apart, or would it actually work out?

"Hey, look out!" A male voice yelled.

She snapped back to reality at the sound of the voice, but she was too late. Her eyes were closed tightly, rendering her unable to see who it was or what happened. She was able to hear the sound of a bike clattering against the concrete and grunts of short lived and mild pain. Opening her eyes, she looked above her to see a recognizable face crowned with shaggy, forest brown hair. Her face slowly beamed with a luminescent red blush, her mind couldn't process how to respond immediately. Thirza's impulsive nature coming into action, the first thing that came to mind was the first thing she did.

_Slap._

She hit the boy in the side of his face with her palm, an impulsive and confused response to seeing him on top of her. It was an accident, but that was Thirza's only

response. Backing herself up, she realized what she had done and felt regretful about it, this was just the sort of thing she would expect herself to do.

"Gah, darn... You're really strong..." The boy said, rubbing the side of his face which presented a fine red handprint.

"W-wait, who are you?!" Thirza asked, feeling that his voice sounded familiar.

"Shun Niwa. Hey, I think I recognize you! Aren't you Heina-san's younger sister?" He asked her.

"Niwa-san?! You're the leader of the swim team Heina's on!"

"Yeah, I am. But besides that, what's your name? I don't think I've caught it before."

"Wait, have we met somewhere before?!"

"Don't you remember the pool incident back in October? You fell in." He said. Ignoring the fact that Thirza had dismissed his question.

In the back of Thirza's mind, she groaned. She had completely forgotten about the pool incident, and to be honest, she wished he hadn't brought it up.

"Er... Yeah, I remember now." She said.

Shun was about to stand up and get going again when he noticed Thirza's left thigh was injured well enough for her to be bleeding. It wasn't a major injury, but even so he figured it should be treated.

"Hey, you're bleeding." He said bluntly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess I am." She replied.

"I think I have a band-aid or at least something for you to put on it, just hang on..." Shun said as he opened up his school bag and began to diligently dig through it.

"Don't worry about it, it's no big deal. Just a little scratch." She said, the tone in her voice made it seem like it was almost an everyday thing for her.

"I'd like to at least do something for you since I ran you over." He replied, digging deeper in his bag until he pulled away with a bandage in his hand. "Here it is, you want me to do it for you or would you rather do it yourself?"

"I'll do it myself!" She said in a rush, quickly pulling the bandage out of his hand. "Er... If that's alright."

Shun laughed at her a bit, he found it amusing that she seemed so flustered from his offer. Other young men may have been offended that she didn't let them do it for her, but because of Shun's submissive personality he was fine with it.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, I'm really sorry again for running into you. Do you think I could make up for it by walking you the rest of the way to the school? Or is that a bit selfish of me to ask?" He asked her.

"Uh... Well..." She said hesitantly. "Alright, I'll let you walk me to school. But wasn't the band-aid enough?"

"Then how about I just do this out of kindness?" He asked her, walking over to the curb and picking up his rather old looking, rusty black bike.

"Are you positive you want to walk _me_ to school though?" She asked.

"Well you seem like you're a nice person, you seem pretty funny too, the way you keep getting all embarrassed." He said, it seemed almost naive the way he spoke.

Thirza had no comment as to what he had said, rather she just sat there on the ground with a warmth making itself present on her face. Something about this was strange to her, his teasing made her mad inside but on the outside she just blushed rather than yelling at him. Shaking her head quickly and then patting herself on the cheeks, she stood up and dusted herself off, leading herself to believe that she was only tired enough to think such silly things.

"Well then we better hurry, school's going to start soon and I'm going to get in so much trouble if I'm late." Thirza said.

"Same for me. Well then, we go down this road, right?" Shun asked her.

"Yeah, the school's just about three blocks from here."

Shun nodded in response, a small smile appeared on his face as he turned away and began to walk down the street. Thirza was frozen in her place for a moment, finding it hard to believe that this boy, who she had just slapped and treated poorly could smile at her as if he would actually like her. People like this hardly existed anymore, they just popped up in Anime and Manga now-a-days. He stopped for a moment, and turned around to look at her.

"Hey, are you coming?" He asked in a loud voice.

"Hu- Oh, yeah!" She yelled back.

She moved her long legs, clad in thigh length socks that were the color of a raven's feathers. Sprinting over to Shun in fairly little time, she slowed down in front of him.

"You're pretty athletic, aren't you?" Shun asked her, trying to strike up a conversation as he began moving again.

"Yeah, people tell me I am. I don't know, sports and stuff are alright, but it's just not my sort of stuff. You know?"

"Yeah? So what do you like to do then?"

"Er... Promise you won't laugh?" She asked him.

"Why would I laugh? Is the stuff you like to do that embarrassing?"

"No! It's just that, I really like to perform for people." She said, looking for a second, then looking back. "People actually are pretty surprised when I tell them that, I guess it's because they figured I wouldn't like it."

"Well I'm surprised, why do you like to perform?" He asked.

"I like dancing, and my sisters tell me if I practiced singing my voice would be good enough that I could be a singer. I've always had these really big ambitions since I was a kid that I would become famous for something when I grew up and I would get to see the world. Now are you going to laugh?"

"No, I'm not going to laugh. It's actually pretty cute of you rather than silly to want that. Plus now that I think about it, it makes a lot of sense. I mean, you've definitely got the legs for dancing."

Thirza was flustered easily from the comment about her legs, and as a result she had rather sudden burst of impulsive behavior.

"What was that comment about my legs supposed to mean?!" She yelled, her strong reaction a bit off putting to Shun.

"I'm sorry, I guess I thought it was a compliment. Maybe I'm wrong and it was something pretty rude." Shun said, a bit discouraged from the negative criticism.

Thirza blinked in surprise, Shun was giving an odd, unusual impression on her. Granted, he wasn't perfect and if he didn't yell back the only other thing Thirza saw him doing was regressing into a shell like Destiney did when Heina became rowdy around her. She didn't want him to regress into a shell, she found that his low-key personality was comfortable to be around.

She walked along side, taking an unexpected long look at him. His structure was fairly average for a teenage male, nothing too special about his body except that maybe it was toned from swimming. The color of red on his school uniform contrasted the soft and compassionate color of his forest green eyes in a good way. His shaggy, dark brown hair made him seem laid back, as if he didn't care what he looked like. He was nothing special, just an average teenage boy.

"Alright, we made it." He said abruptly.

Thirza had lost track of where they were when her mind had drifted off to space, because as Shun had said, the two had made it to the school. Both of them standing in front of the large, black, metal gate as Shun slowly pushed it open.

"You first." He said to her in a quiet voice.

Merely nodding at him, Thirza walked into the gates. There were minutes left before she was due to be in class, and she knew she had to hurry. Turning around to look at Shun, who was placing his bike in a chained bicycle rack so he wouldn't have to worry about it, she sighed heavily.

"I need to go Niwa-san. I'll seeya later!" She yelled.

"Oh? Alright! Say, do you think you can make it to my Swim meet after school?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah, I'll come! By the way, my name's Thirza Yami! You can call me Yami-chan!" She yelled.

"Alright, goodbye, Yami-chan!"

She waved farewell, then taking off like a dart through the schoolyard and then into the building. Up inside of the school, Heina was watching the two from one of the sophomore class rooms. Her arms folded and a bold grin spread across her face, it would be hard to tell exactly what she wasn't thinking.

"So, now after all of that fighting this morning, you've got a boyfriend!?" Heina exclaimed.

Thirza was pinned down by Heina as she ate her lukewarm bento inside of the classroom, as it was too cold to go out and eat it in the chill of early December. When it came down to it, Thirza could see this situation coming at her eventually if Heina were to catch her with practically any boy. While she would like to prove Heina wrong, if she were to begin screaming at her tiny bits of white rice and tough chicken would fly out of her mouth.

"Heina, he is not my boyfriend." She said, swallowing down all of the food in her mouth. She cringed a bit as all of it went down her throat like a large swelling ball, not to be felt anymore after a mere second. "We just happened to bump into each other on the way to school."

"Oh really, then why were you gazing at him when you walked up to school?"

"I was not! I was tired, and I wasn't paying attention." Thirza exclaimed.

"I have the window seat to the front of the school in my class! You didn't look the least bit tired!" Heina yelled back, curious to hear what her little sister might have to say.

"I have nothing to say! He just happened to bump into me, and we walked on the way here. We talked a bit, he gave me a band-aid, and I told him about my little Idol dream! Nothing else!" She implied.

"Nah-ah! I betcha even if it wasn't what I think it was, you two are prolly gonna.." Heina's mouth curled up into a playful grin, and when she separated her lipstick colored lips her voice came out in a playful, sing-song way. "_Fall! In! Love! _I can just feel it!"

Thirza's face which was once colored normally with her lightly tan was flushed with the bright color of red, heat pouring into her face as if the sun itself was bathing her cheeks in its warmth.

"No! It's not like that Heina, stop trying to tell me about your fantasies that involve me!" Thirza yelled back at her older sister.

"Oh really? Then explain why your face is redder than my dyed hair!"

"My face isn't red! Here, I'll prove it! Try the chicken! Or maybe I'm getting sick! But it most definitely isn't love!"

"Well you sure are hot, but you don't sound nasal and you certainly aren't sniffing! You _are_ blushing!"

"What?! No I'm not!"

"Yes you can, you're probably destined t'be soul-mates! Jeez... I'm so jealous of you..."

"No we're no- Wait, what did you just say?"

"Oh? Nothing, just thinking out loud. By the way, boyfriend three o' clock."

"He is not my-!"

Heina lightly pushed Thirza's head with her index finger to the right, showing her Shun as he leisurely walked down the hallway. Thirza turned back to look at Heina and squeak for help, but Heina already seemed far gone. Her head whipped to the other side once more, her eyes locking into has as his face was in front of hers, just close enough for comfort.

"Wh-whoa! N-niwa-san! Don't sneak up on me!"

He looked at her in surprise, the way her voice sounded caught him off guard.

"Yami-chan? Are you getting sick?" He asked.

He was completely off target with his analysis of Thirza's sudden high voice, as was Thirza, for she believed she was beginning to choke on rice. Clearing her throat several times, Thirza spoke up.

"Er, no... You just scared me a bit."

"Oh, sorry about that. I came over to ask if I could eat lunch with you. Is that alright?"

"Oh, sure you can. I've got no one else to eat with."

Shun nodded in response and sat down next to Thirza. His own bento lunch in his hand, he pulled out his eating utensils and began to eat his lunch. The faint sound of chewing filled in the gap of silence between the two. Thirza, feeling that the painful silence should be broken, spoke up.

"Er, so, Niwa-san. What do you think about the Mews?" She asked, the topic of the Mews coming directly off of the top of her head.

"The Mews?" He responded, his voice muffled by grains of rice. "They haven't been on my mind for awhile, but I was starting to wonder about them. Honestly magical girls seems a bit far-fetched, but... I was thinking about how they actually got powers, if they were regular human being's like us, you know?"

"How they got magical powers? Why would you wonder about that?"

"I don't know, it's something that just struck me recently."

"Do you have an idea as to how they got magical powers?" Thirza asked, disgracefully shoving rice into her mouth.

"Usually in the magical girl stories my little sister reads, the heroine always gets her magical powers from some sort of piece of jewelry or something. Honestly I think there's something inside of the Mews' body that maybe not even they know about. Don't mind me, I'm thinking outside of reality."

"Huh... Well, let's change the subject for now! So, what got you into swimming?" She asked, her mind now boggled with thoughts about what Shun had said.

"I don't know exactly, I think my friend got me hooked into it. It turned out to be something I'm pretty passionate about."

"Are you swimming for a specific reason ?"

"Not yet... It just something that's a strength of mine right now. I know I'm pretty good at it and people say I'm a pretty talented swimmer, but I'm not exactly fulfilled with being good at it..."

"Wait, why aren't you happy with it?"

"I don't know yet. I don't feel exactly happy inside, you know?"

"Yeah, I get the feeling..." Thirza replied.

The two fell back into an uncomfortable silence Thirza was willing to break, however the school's bell disagreed with her. As it rang, the two packed up their lunches and students ran down the hall past them, trying to make it to their class.

"I need to head back to class Yami-chan, but I'll see you at my swim-meet later, right?" Shun asked.

"Oh yeah, what time is it?"

"It starts at about four-thirty."

"Right, I'll be there!" She replied.

They smiled and said their goodbyes, then returning to their respective classes. While this day had a pleasant feeling, and the swim meet that would occur later on was something Thirza had to look forward to, the force of fate had other plans.

Walking on school grounds with cold, dead concrete underneath his feet, Shun walked to the school's indoor pool with his school bag in tow. Another figure, one whom Shun was unfamiliar with was watching him from a distance. Something peculiar, something that glowed, was floating in the palm of his hand. A sinister grin on this man's face, he stepped out of the shade of the school and into the light.

Thirza walked through the halls on the other side of the school, making her way to the same destination as Shun. Suddenly, she froze in the place she stood. Something didn't feel right, something felt off, it was but a mere feeling, however she got the feeling that someone was in danger.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come save the guy you keep making googly eyes at?" A man said to her.

Thirza's body whipped around one hundred and eighty degrees; catching sight of the source of the voice. It was a man with dark black hair, and deep red eyes like Heina's; it was none other than her older brother Mephisto.

"Mephisto! I was not, jerk! What did you do!?" Thirza yelled at him.

"What did I do? Why don't we play a little game of cat and mouse. If you catch me, I'll tell you what I did." He said.

A portal of the same type that Mephisto had used before opened up behind him. Thirza knew that he was going to escape through it, and so reflexively dashed for him before he could vanish. Her effort however, was for naught. Before she could take hold of him, he had disappeared into the portal and it had closed shut.

"What's the matter? Does my presence shake you? It isn't a surprise, now that I have powers you should be afraid." He said.

Thirza's head whipped around to catch a glimpse of him in a growing desperation, becoming more and more worried as she thought of possibilities of what he could do to her or someone else. Every few seconds she would see him pop up somewhere else along the hallway, then trying to take hold of him and ultimately failing. The more she tried to take hold of him and fail, the more frustrated she became.

Thirza screamed Mephisto's name in frustration, releasing all of the built up anger inside of her in one blow. She knew to herself that he must be having fun, watching her chase him around almost aimlessly. A portal opened up right in front of her as she wasn't looking, and a small whisper, a few small words beckoned a taunt at her.

"Do you give up yet, Big-Little sister?"

In a fast strike, her hand grabbed hold of his upper neck and tightly forced her fingers into a coil around what she hand in her hand.

"Not in the least bit, you creepy psycho!"

Mephisto, in shock, tried to pry Thirza off of him as he stumbled back into the portal. Only going through his portals for a short minute, Thirza caught a glimpse of something that seemed like a semi-built maze. It was oddly shaped, and before she could get a good look they feel through the portals once more.

They tumbled across the ground until Thirza had Mephisto pinned against the December cold concrete, both of her hands around his neck. Her breathing was heavy, small and a few beads of sweat dripped down her face.

"Tell me what you did right now or I'm going to go gorilla on your rear end!"

"Look behind you and see for yourself." Mephisto said with a grin on his face.

"How do I know you're not trying to get away from me?!" She asked, her skeptic nature kicking in.

_Shriek._

The sound of a monster shrieking, it was always slightly different but now Thirza had become quite familiar with the noise since becoming a Mew. Her head slowly turned in hesitation, her eyes unpleasantly greeted by the sight of a chimera anima which had taken the body of a common winter bird and transformed it into a beast. It took only a few seconds however, for something else to catch her eye. It seemed to be a male student, not much older than her. Other students had also hidden themselves in corners of the school building or under benches, shielding themselves from the bird.

Thirza was well aware of the fact that she was the only hero for these students, as people who passed by the scene ran away in terror. Little did she know one of these students was the boy she was slowly coming to love; Shun. He was the male student she first saw, frozen with terror as the bird went from trying to get one student to the next.

"Darn you Mephisto... You better stay here! Or I just might tell Nee-chan and Nii-san on you!"

"You honestly believe that's a threat to me?" He asked her. "That's so childish of you."

"Shut up! Alright, time to cook this goose!"

She jumped off of him, turning her back and facing the bird. Throwing her right hand out in front of her, a grin on her face, she was ready to transform.

"Starlight DNA Switch!" She yelled.

Her body glowed with a vibrant neon green until the light has consumed it and concealed it. For the short few seconds she stood there with what seemed to be her hair whipping around violently behind her, Mephisto took it as a chance to escape and did exactly that.

After only two or three seconds the light burst off of Thirza and revealed her to be in her Mew form, with her long neon green hair and eyes to match, green corset like top, black mini-skirt, black and green boots, and all else that was included with her Mew form. Now, she was ready to combat the Chimera Anima and with a bounding leap she took after it.

She landed on the top of the Chimera's head, unsure of what to do. Impulsively, she shaped her hand to mimic that of a gun and fired her attack into it's skull. It reacted, startled yet almost unfazed by her attack, it threw her off it it's back and sent her falling to the ground.

Thirza, stubborn as she was, refused to give up so easily like so and turned herself around, firing her attack once more at the ground. The energy from the attack stopped her fall; and shot her right back up into the air. The students who remained in their hiding spots watched her, for once finally catching a glimpse of one of the elusive Mews who did the majority of their combat at night.

Shun, who was amidst the students recognized her easily. It wasn't hard to tell the difference between the human Thirza and the Mew Thirza, since the only large difference was a hair dye job and a set of ears along with a tail. He was however, greatly shocked and unaware of how to react to this transformation of hers; and was questioning himself on whether it would be wise to get involved with a girl who had a dangerous life of destroying monsters.

And suddenly, he heard students panicking. They scattered, for the Chimera Anima was had fallen in front of them and Thirza was knocked to the ground. Now, with its short attention span, it had forgotten about Thirza and was beginning to try and make a meal of the students once more. Its vicious, beady looking eyes locked onto Shun; whom was frozen solid in his place.

It's monstrous and large beak opened wide, from Shun's perspective it was a slow and painful process for it to reach him. He shut his eyes tight with hopes that Thirza would come and save him, and the closer the beat came to his to more he doubted he would live to see his parents once more, that he would hear Thirza's voice once more.

"Get away from him right now!" Thirza yelled, preparing herself to fire.

"Y-yami-chan..." Shun said in a quiet voice, afraid of disturbing the beast.

"Shining Starlight!" She yelled.

The Chimera Anima shrieked as the ray of energy shot its side, its beastly wings flapping with feathers shedding flying everywhere. As it took off to the sky, it took Shun into the custody of its jagged foot.

"Yami-chan!" He beckoned her.

"Niwa-san!" She cried. Nearly kneeling to the ground, she took leap up into the air as high as she could, just barely grabbing onto the edge of the Chimera's wing. Dangling from few feathers, she could feel them pluck off one by one as the bird went higher into the air.

"Niwa-san, help me!" She yelled in her loudest voice, the final feather falling off of the bird as she began to plummet back down to the ground.

Shun saw her begin to fall from above, her right arm thrown out below her for him to grab hold of. He reached out, and quickly grabbed hold of her wrist. She cried out, but then looked up at Shun. Her expression became serious and determined as her left wrist began to glow.

"Hang on for just another second, and sorry if this hurts!" She said. "Shining Starlight!"

A massive beam or green light shot out from the gem on her bracelet and penetrated through the bird, causing it to let out a howling scream of pain and vanish in a burst of light. And now; there was nothing for the two to keep in the air, and so the effect of gravity came into play as they fell back to the ground and lost the link that Shun had made from holding onto her.

"Niwa-san, grab my hand! This is going to be a rough landing!" She yelled.

"You're going to break all the bones in your legs if you try to land!"

"Well you know what they say!" She yelled, reaching up and grabbing him as she slung him over her and shoulder and prepared her energy once more. "Cats always land on their feet!"

They came closer and closer to ground, Thirza making sure of that she could time the landing just right.

"Shining Starlight!" She cried once more, the energy firing out of her weapon and hitting the ground, slowing down the descendance and breaking their fall. Before they knew it, they had made it to the ground, both somewhat shaken from the fall.

"Yami-chan... Wow... Um, that wa-"

"Weird, right? You think I'm a trouble maker or someone who lives a destructive life now?"

"It was, yes, it was weird."

"So is this the cheesy crybaby part where you say you can't be my friend anymore and I cry over you like in anime?"

"It..." He thought to himself for a moment, silence filling in the air.

"Ah, jeez, I guess it is. Well then, Niwa-san, I guess we part our ways now?"

"You're being incredibly insensitive about this, aren't you?" He asked her.

"Wait, huh?" She replied.

"I wanted to think about it for a second. If I stay your friend and know this about you I'm involved with this dangerous lifestyle you have. But honestly, I think a cute girl like you could use a human friend. I'll stay with you, but only if you're fine with a weak human like me tagging along in your life. If you can't handle me, I won't bother."

Thirza became flustered, speechless, and shocked all at once. She shook her head, her face was lightly brushed red from the embarrassment.

"_I... I don't know why exactly why I feel differently about him, maybe it's because he's different from other guys. I don't know what this feeling is either, maybe I'll find out later on. But for the time being, I think he'll be a fun guy to hang out with..."_ Thirza thought to herself in silence.

"Haha... Well then..." Trying to make a cool facade, she put her hands on her hips, pointed her index finger at him and winked in a feminine superheroine sort of way. "I'm Mew Thirza, also known as Thirza Yami, glad to be of service. I hope we can get to know each other, Shun-kun~"

Now Shun was bright red, that was a more endearing honorific that what she had been calling him before.

"I never said you could call me 'Shun-kun'!" He said.

"I don't care, we're not strangers anymore. You still have to call me 'Yami-chan' though."

"But! Alright..."


	11. The Strings of Healing, I am Mew Sakura!

"Eimi, you're not doing that again, are you?"

Mid-December, early on a Sunday morning, Eimi Heiwa had been standing in the bathroom for quite a while; washing her hands. For about a half of an hour she had been in there, repeatedly washing her hands. An older teenage girl who seemed to becoming of age with long, and sleek dark blue hair, kind and mature silver eyes, and a soft voice had opened the door to check on her.

"Sakura, I'm not doing anything out of the normal."

"You don't have to be so insensitive, you know you can call me 'Nee-chan.'" She said to Eimi, frowning. "And while it's not abnormal, you shouldn't spend so much time washing your hands. There isn't going to be any skin left to grow back if you keep this up."

"Please stop trying to show concern, my hands will be fine."

"It's my job to show concern, I'm your older sister and I have a right as such. Come downstairs when you're done, I'm making breakfast today."

"Stop bossing me around, Sakura..." Eimi muttered, as she looked over her shoulder.

Much to her expectancy, Sakura had left the room and the sound of her footsteps going downstairs slowly fainted away. Eimi let out a disappointed sigh, and began to examine her hands with great care. Her hands had begun to deteriorate and sting; it seemed her older sister once again had not been kidding her.

"Nee-chan... I wish the air around us wasn't so tense..."

Standing over a hot stove stood Sakura, slaving herself over eggs and other things. Her voice was silent, for she was upset with Eimi. The air between the two sisters had been tense for quite some time, they rarely speak meaningful conversations; it's almost as if they shared a house and nothing more. However, Sakura deeply wished that one day they would get along somehow, having a sisterly relationship she always wanted with Eimi. Her mind slowly began to drift off to different thoughts, forgetting of the food she was cooking in front of her.

Suddenly, she heard Eimi begin to grudgingly walk down the stairs as she usually did on a Sunday morning. She snapped back to reality and smelled the beginning of burnt food. Panicking, she hurried to stop the food from burning any worse than it already had.

"Sakura, you need to stop daydreaming and start thinking about what you're doing for once." Eimi said.

"Eimi, please don't criticize unless you plan on cooking this yourself."

"I'm to cook for myself tomorrow, before I leave for school."

Sakura sighed and ceased herself from talking anymore, continuing to finish. The food being finished, Sakura felt disappointed with herself, as it lacked quality from being burnt. Eimi sighed in disapproval at her older sister and shook her head.

"If you're going to cook, stop burning the food."

"I don't burn it all of the time..."

"No, you burn it half of the time because you don't think about what you're doing."

"Eimi... I know it's burnt, so it doesn't look very nice, but at least eat it. It should taste fine... for the most part."

"Fine, fine. I'll eat it just to make you happy."

"Thank you, Eimi."

Eimi slumped herself down at the table, noticing her phone quietly buzzing as she began to eat Sakura's slightly burnt food. She refused to pick it up, not until at the very least she finished her food. Her sister patiently sat across from her at the table, hoping in silence for a positive response from her younger sister. As Eimi took the final bite of her food and set her utensils down, she spoke up.

"You were right, it wasn't that bad. I could still taste that it was burnt though. Like I said, think about what you're doing next time you cook."

"Fine. Thank you, Eimi."

"You're welcome."

The phone buzzing becoming more and more tedious, as well as aggravating, Eimi decided she may as well find out who had texted her. Unlocking her phone, the screen read "_Heina Yami-san_". Grumbling unheard words, Eimi began to fiddle with the phone to read Heina's text.

"Yo, Eimi-chan!" The text read. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to one of the shopping districts later today! I have some extra money from working, you can bring anyone if you want! I'll be at Shibuya-cho around One O'Clock!"

"Yami-san... You're foolish to believe that I'm going to go out with you." Eimie said to herself, beginning to reply.

"Oh? Let me see, Eimi!" Sakura said, who had been staring over her shoulder at Eimi most of the time.

"Sakura, stay away from my phone! You have your own!"

Eimi began to back away from her older sister who followed her, holding her phone above and behind her. Without realization of what was behind her, she tripped over a broom which was left lying on the floor, and her phone slipped out of her hands. Sakura caught it in her hands and began to read the text which Heina had sent.

"Oh? One of your friends want to meet you later at Shibuya-cho? Why not, it'll be fun!"

"My day is ruined... Just send me back to bed now..." Eimi groaned, lying on the ground.

_Snap._

The sound of a wooden board breaking, along with the sound of a High School girl panting were apparent in a room. Shukumei, whom was wearing a traditional kyū, had been practicing her Karate after her recent defeat against the Yami Siblings. Sitting in the corner was a girl with medium-length light green hair, styled by her side bangs being pulled into a ponytail. Despite the cold weather, she was wearing a light pink strapless dress.

"Shushu-chan, why do you keep attacking those wooden boards?" She asked.

"To get stronger, so I don't have to keep having my pride taken by those excuses for heroes." She said, preparing another set of wooden boards for her to work with. "They think their heroes of this town.. They don't even know what the heck they're doing..."

"Are you angry, Shushu-chan?"

"It seems that she is." Another voice spoke.

Standing at the entrance to the door was a woman, who appeared to be in her mid-thirties. She was an unusual looking figure, much taller than the average Japanese female if compared to Shukumei and the girl sitting in the corner. Her ears were long and pointed, and her eyes were and unusual color of yellow, almost as if she were not a human. Her appearance was something that always seemed to intimidate Shukumei.

"A-akumi-sama!" Shukumei said in startled voice.

Nearly jumping at Akumi's appearance, Shukumei's hand slammed down on the wood in an uncoordinated manner, causing her to not only break the wood but to cause her hand pain. Wincing tightly and grasping her hand with her other one, she slowly turned her attention back to Akumi.

"That never fails to amuse me, how shocked you get when I sneak up on you." Akumi said.

"It isn't amusing to me at all.. What did you come here for anyways?"

"I've already spoken when Yami-san and the others of this, and now it's your turn. We need to change something about our tactic, we're falling behind in the current phase of our mission."

"What do we need to do then?" The younger girl spoke up.

"Eri, you, Shizuka, and Haruka are going to receive a special mission starting today, you're going to find out who the rest of the Mews are and get them to realize their powers. Shukumei, you and Tsubasa are going to continue on with attacking the Mews that have already realized their powers."

"Oh, oh! Akumi-sama! Can I please do my job today?" Eri cried.

"That is the plan intended, I already have your target."

A small portal, far too small for any of them to enter opened up in midair. Inside of it, it showed a picture of Eimi and Sakura sitting in a subway car. Slowly, it moved from Eimi to focus on Sakura as she took a small nap on their way to Shibuya-cho.

"This girl is Heiwa Sakura, she is the next Mew Mew to have her powers awaken."

"She looks like an easy battle!" Eri said.

"Yes, however there is a catch to her." Akumi replied as she portal's picture focused on Eimi. "That girl next to her younger sister, Heiwa Eimi. She is also a Mew whom has already had her powers awakened. She possesses the power of Hypnotism to stun enemies and her shield, while it has no definite killing potential, could knock you out cold if you hits you in the right spot. You have to be patient with this, if you are to attack while her younger sister is by her side then you may be definite to lose."

"Why not send someone with her to distract the sister?" Shukumei suggested.

"I'm glad you volunteered, Shukumei-san."

"Shushu-chan's going to come with me on my first mission!?" Eri exclaimed.

"Why should I?! I have training and practice to take care of today if we want to get our missions done!"

"You're experienced in getting a physical job done, at least more than the others. It's the wise choice."

"You... You're right, but don't ask me to do this next time! Haruka-san's been itching to get into a fight, and so has Aoi-san!"

"Let them learn patience! They'll go when the time comes."

"Right... Come on, Yamazako-chan. We've got work to do."

Chattering of young people and older alike filled the Shibuya-cho area, entering and leaving fashion stores or looking around for a good Cafe to stop at. Eimi and Sakura were both walking around the large crowds of people as Eimi constantly checked her phone for a text from Heina.

"Yami-san... Why can't you just stay in one spot and tell me where you are?" She grumbled to herself.

"Eimi, don't worry about it. We'll find your friend eventually."

As the two walked through the street, they passed a Coffee Shop where people could sit down and enjoy Coffee and other light snacks, but nothing explicitly fancy. Sitting in the Coffee Shop was Eri and Shukumei, dressed in their casual winter clothing as they pretended to be friend spending the day together. Eri was obvious ecstatic about her first mission, as she had brought something 'Very special' with her in her purse to get the job done.

"Shushu-chan, are those the Mews?" Eri asked, sipping her herbal Tea.

"Yeah, that's them. You know the plan?" Shukumei responded, gulping down Coffee.

"Yeah, and I can't wait!"

"Shh! Be quiet! We don't want anybody hearing us..."

"Oh, right! Sorry!"

The two continued to finish their drinks as Eimi and Sakura continued to wander down further away. Sakura stared at all of the stores in awe, taking a liking to some things and wondering who could've thought of others. Eimi continued to text, ignoring the stores as if she could've cared less. Finally, Eimi had heard a voice which was all too familiar.

"Eimi-chan! Where the heck have you been!?" Heina yelled.

"I've been looking for you! Where have _you_ been?!"

"Er... Well, I stopped in one of the stores while I was waiting and bought a pair of earrings."

"Whatvever..." Eimi replied, then regaining her composure. "Yami-san, this is my older sister, Sakura Heiwa."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said.

"Hah, nice t'meet you too! My name's Heina Yami!" Heina replied, grinning her usual grin.

"May we get this day over with?" Eimi suggested.

"Sure, is there a store you want to go to, Eimi?" Sakura asked.

"No, not really..." Eimi replied.

"Then why we don't just go pick one out on a whim?" Heina suggested.

"That sounds... Exciting. Let's try it, just to see if we can get a fresh selection. What do you think, Eimi?"

"I don't really care, you can do whatever you want." Eimi replied.

"It's settled then, let's go!"

The three girls then walked off and began to look at stores to see what intrigued them, little did they know Shukumei and Eri had been watching them silently from within the crowd of people.

"This was unexpected... Eri, quick, we need a new plan."

"What happened, Shushu-chan?"

"Nothing too important... I hope..."

"Eimi, Heina-san, do you think this looks alright on me?"

Standing there in front of a changing room was Sakura, wearing a dark blue dress. It's length reached the back of her calves, it was sleeved, and carefully adorned with a pattern. It was a very elegant looking dress, as well as an expensive dress.

"It looks fine, the style isn't quite right but the color works, I guess." Eimi said. "The pattern is driving me up a wall though... It's actually quite awful."

"It looks fine t'me, get it if ya want." Heina replied.

"Hm... Maybe, it's really expensive though..." Sakura said.

"Well look around and see if you can find something else, I'm going t'find a dress for Ei-Mi-Chan."

"Don't say my name in such a disrespectful way!" Eimi yelled at Heina.

"What? Ya don't like it?" Heina replied.

"Ah... those two. They're really close, huh?" Sakura mumbled to herself.

Sakura walked away from the two as they began to heat up in a debate over how Heina referred to Eimi. Keeping her dress in hand, she began to shift through racks of black, red, blue, violet, and other colored dresses. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her shirt. Standing next to her was Eri, who portrayed a convincingly worried expression on her face.

"Excuse me miss, you need to come help me quick! My onee-chan suddenly got sick!" She beckoned.

"Eh? I can't, I need to stay in here with my younger sister, and-"

"Oh, thank you miss! Hurry, she's this way!" Eri exclaimed in joy, grabbing Sakura by her wrist and proceeding to drag her out of the store.

"W-wait! I told you I can't just leave the store!"

Allowing Eri to drag her outside, Sakura unpleasantly dropped the dress on a rack and stepped out the door. Looking around, it seemed that there was no panic of someone who had dropped ill. Whilst Sakura looked around for someone who seemingly looked like Eri's older sister, Eri pulled a chain and lock out of her purse and wrapped it around the door tightly.

"Looks like you feel for it. Guess you're not too bright, huh?" Eri giggled.

"Huh?" Sakura said in confusion, turning around to look at Eri." What did you do?! You locked my sister in there!"

"That shouldn't be your biggest concern right now, you better reciprocate because I used all the poison I had with me."

"Reciprocate? Poison? What are you talking about?!"

Sudden sounds of multiple different panics sudden occurred from within the shopping district, at the very least the street Sakura was on. She heard word of people fainting, looking and feeling sick. Looking at Eri with certain horror, she felt herself begin to panic.

"You poisoned people?! How could you?! They could die!" Sakura yelled.

"How could I? It was actually pretty hard, getting all of those people to drink the stuff I put it in. I never thought it would be so hard to kill ten people."

"I don't think she meant the specifics, Yamazako-chan."

Shukumei, who had been watching from afar began to slowly walk to the two. Sakura was beginning to feel passive about the situation and wanted to run. Yet she felt something urging her to stay, like something was about to make a change in her life.

"Shushu-chan! Am I doing good?" Eri exclaimed.

"You're doing fine so far." Shukumei replied.

"You two..." She said, then composing herself. "You're evil, aren't you?"

"Shushu-chan likes to put it that we're the villains in this fairy tail! And this fairy tail is twisted, because you hero's are already dead!"

"I'm a hero? What brought you to this conclusion?"

"We already knew, you just didn't. We're one step ahead of you, maybe?" Shukumei said.

"If I'm one of the heroes, then to me that's reason enough to stand right here and fight you in some form." Sakura replied.

Sakura thought to herself. This new, unknown, and confusing situation made her heart race. Her stomach was turned and instinct gripped her to tell these girls off; but at the same time something felt light. Like a type of magic was swelling up within her, ready to burst. Was this power? Authority? No, Sakura couldn't tell was it was. Suddenly at the nape of her neck something took form; a Mew mark which made the image of two pale blue feathers against each other in a mirrored form. The mark glowed brightly with an illuminate light, and the light spread from the mark until it covered Sakura's body.

"What... Is this a power? Is this what makes me the hero?" Sakura asked herself.

"Shushu-chan, this hurts my eyes..." Eri said. "It's a healing light, I don't like it..."

"Then cover them, it only lasts a moment." Shukumei replied.

"A healing light. If this light could do something, please grant me the power to heal others. It would be a great privilege..." Sakura thought to herself and she folded her hands in front of her with a smile and the light brightened to it's fullest potential. It flashed brightly, and Sakura was left in her Mew form. Dark blue feathered wings had sprouted from her back, along with tail-feathers of the same hue. Her long, dark blue hair had tinted to a pale blue and her ahoge had grown longer and taken the shape of a feather. She wore a pale blue leotard which lacked any sleeves or straps and was lined with Dark blue trim. Her gloves were elbow length, and her shoes were flats; both of them being pale blue. Along with this she bore the regulated puffy arm sleeves, left-leg garter, and neck choker which were all trimmed with dark blue. She looked graceful; like a real bird.

"Shushu-chan! She turned into a Mew!" Eri exclaimed.

"Then our work is done, we just need to motivate her a bit mor-"

"Not so fast!" A voice interrupted.

Before they could catch a glimpse of where the voice came from, a red arrow ablaze with black energy flew past Shukumei's face, just hairs away from piercing her. Eri stumbled back in surprise, Shukumei catching her before she had begun to fall.

"It seems the rest of the beasts have arrived." Shukumei said, her tone of voice was irritated.

"'The rest of the... Beasts?'" Sakura asked herself, turning her head to the direction of the sound.

Standing several yards away in a place where the crowds had clear was Mew Darkness and Mew Eimi, both with weapon in position. Sakura, unaware that these two were her younger sister and her sister's friend acted in a confused yet serious manner.

"Who are you two?" She asked, staying on her guard.

"Is that any way to treat us?" Eimi asked her in her usual, acrid tone of voice.

"Wait, Eimi?! What happened to you?"

"The same thing that happened to you." She replied.

"I'd rather have specific information..."

"Well lets just say for now that you're a superheroine who needs to get her job done before the baddies end up killing people." Mew Darkness added.

"Wait, you're right! They poisoned people somehow and they're going to die if they aren't given proper healing!"

Mew Darkness and Mew Eimi give each other concerned looks and then turn their heads back to Mew Sakura.

"They actually harmed people? They didn't bother throwing out a monster?" Mew Darkness questioned.

"Mhmm! That's right! Anyways, now that two other Mew Mews are here, we need to get going! Have fun trying to cure them before time runs out!" Eri shouted from on top of a street lamp, about to step into a portal which opened up behind her.

"Gah! You creeps aren't getting away like that again! Mew Eimi!"

"Don't order me around, Mew Darkness." Mew Eimi complied, setting up her shield. "Spinning Distortion!"

The shield began to spin, and spin, and spin until it sent out hypnotic waves at Eri; causing to stumble off of the street light and miss the escape. Mew Darkness leapt up into the air and caught her to prevent her from fall unconscious.

"Tell us how to cure them kid!" Mew Darkness yelled at her.

"You can't cure it..." Eri's voice stumbled, her mind tumbling with confusion and dizziness. "You need an anti-venom or some sort of magic... And look, they're starting to slip!"

"You little brat! Fix them!"

"Mew Darkness! Violence won't solve this!" Mew Eimi shouted.

"Well how are we going to save them?! I can't heal people, and you can't either! And we don't know what powers your sister has!"

"My powers..." Mew Sakura said to herself, nearly mumbling.

Sakura closed her eyes, on the brink of crying. Begging to something in her head, she asked for it to show her powers that could save the lives of these people. As she begged, holding back anger and thoughts of self-hostility, something began to take form in her hands. It looked like a small string instrument, and a bow to play it. Looking down at what took form in her hands, it seemed like a recognizable object; one that brought her memories and nostalgia. Closing her eyes, she positioned herself and began to play.

"I don't care, she must be hiding... information... Eimi, you hear that?"

"Yes, I do." She replied.

The two of them turned their heads to Sakura, and watched her play. Eimi narrowed her eyes slightly, sighing to the sound of the music.

"You're so rusty, Sakura..."

"This is a piece she knows? She can play?" Mew Darkness asked Mew Eimi.

"She used to play violin in high school, it seems she can still play on an intermediate level."

Opened her eyes and relaxing, Sakura looked up to the sky. Clouds blurred the blue sky slightly, the warm afternoon sun peeking out of the corner of a wispy white cloud.

"Content... Mind!"

The area was bathed in bright light, the ill feeling healing to themselves and those poisoned began to recover. When the light dimmed, Sakura was attacked by a rough yet approving pat on the back by Mew Darkness.

"Great job, Team mate." She grinned.

"Hang on, that solved our problem almost too quickly... It's almost as if they had planned to poison people." Mew Eimi implied.

"Are you saying they knew I had the power of healing others?" Mew Sakura asked.

"Great job on ruining the mood, Mew Eimi." Mew Darkness sarcastically snapped. "Lets discuss this with the other Mews later, right now lets head back to Cafe Mew Mew and discuss this with Nigai."

"Right, come on, Mew Sakura. Do you know how to use your wings yet?" Mew Eimi asked.

"I'm able to fly with these?" Mew Sakura said in curiosity.

"You really are an idiot... It's as simple as moving your arms and legs." She said, fluttering her large butterfly like wings and lifting herself up into the air.

"Give her flying lessons later and let her figure it out herself, I'm going ahead slowpokes!" Mew Darkness yelled, taking a leaping bound up on top of a building and running off.

"Always one to live in the fast lane... Come on, Mew Sakura."

Sakura smiled and nodded, gently flapping her wings with slight hesitation and then taking full flight with Mew Eimi in the same direction Mew Darkness had left.

"_My relationship with Eimi isn't very strong and I'm pretty bossy, but this Mew thing is pretty amazing. I think it will be a great way for me and Eimi to bond, fighting crime and monsters side-by-side." _Sakura thought to herself as the wind blew through her long, pale blue hair.

Mephisto grinned to himself, standing in front of a small viewing portal as the Mews took off on the rooftops of Tokyo. He shoved his hands in his pockets and cracked his neck a bit, looking pleased with some sort of anticipation.

"So now that they've gathered seven Mews... Humanity, I promise you will see your salvation in the coming years."


	12. Heart

What Can Heart Do When You Need it Most?

Peace, near silence, and the breath of himself and one other person was all Mephisto was able to hear in the less crowded districts of Tokyo. Shukumei was resting her head on his shoulder, tired from a day of heavy and intense day of honing her own skills. The mid-December chill made itself more apparent as the weather began to show signs of snowfall creeping up on them; in time for the ever approaching holiday of Christmas as well. Mephisto was well within his thoughts; while he could have himself transported back to Akumi and the other girls, he remained with Shukumei in the cold December air.

"Mephisto... How long until things are the way they're supposed to be?" Shukumei asked, her voice slightly out of breath.

"It's going to take time, that a question more suited for Suuito-san or Akumi-sama."

"Right, I just wish it was now though..."

She let out a heavy sigh and clung onto Mephisto's heavy winter coat, her short orange hair gently wet with sweat. Gently wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he looked to the street. Cars zipped by, pedestrians quietly walked by without disturbing each other, chilly wind howled a depressing melody; the life Mephisto had grown up with.

"_This world is really messed up... Which is why someone needs to step up and bring salvation to it. Akumi-sama opened the door for me, and now I can change it. And by any means I'll make it happen, those who oppose us will most definitely be rid of... Nobody can get in the way, not even the Mews. Heck... The Mews are going to realize in the future what exactly they've really done, and it will be a grand show to watch when they do." _Mephisto thought to himself, his usual menacing grin tugged at his face.

"Alright Shu, it's about time we head back now. You and me are going to put on a show tomorrow." He said to her. "You'll need your rest, _it _isgoing to start very soon and you're going to be with me when it does."

Sweet smells wafted throughout the Yami's household as well as their kitchen, with Destiney behind the counter and baking her special cookie recipe. Thirza was out meeting Shun, Heina was at the school's swimming pool to continue practicing, and so the only two home were Destiney and Memphis. The humming noise of a mixer met Destiney's ear as it beat the batter, turning away from her mixture as she turned on the television to watch the News. Distracted, she had yet to notice that her supposedly older and more mature brother was eating cookie dough from her mixture.

"You get better every time you cook, Destiney. You know, you could always drop out of highschool and start a bakery." He said.

"O-onii-chan! Wait, wh-what are you d-doing?!" She replied, returning her attention to the kitchen.

"What am I doing? I'm not eating this cookie dough if that's what you think I am."

"O-onii-chan... That i-isn't f-funny..." She said, trying to hide her small smile.

"You can try to fool me, but it isn't working. Just look at that little grin you have!"

Destiney blushed slightly in embarrassment, her older brother had caught her red-handed, or rather red-faced. Granted it was hard in general to get things past Memphis, he was very observant and on top of that he had lived with her for so long that he practically knew her inside and out.

"Y-you caught m-me, Onii-chan. But p-please st-stop eating my c-cookie dough, you c-can have some wh-when I'm d-done baking." She said, walking into the kitchen.

"No apologies? You've really changed, haven't you?" He asked her.

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" She replied.

The suddenly blaring sound of beeping that came from the oven signaled that it was ready for baking. Destiney began to pull out baking sheets and a spoon, plopping spoonfuls of cookie dough onto the trays as her older brother spoke.

"You aren't stammering as much, and you didn't apologize for no reason just now. Has the super heroine lifestyle changed you?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"O-onii-chan... I'm n-not a super h-heroine, I'm just d-doing a job s-someone told me t-to do."

"Oh come on, you know you want to admit that you are one."

"Well..." She said slowly, pushing baking trays into the oven.

Before she could speak another word, the front door slammed open. Standing there was none other that Heina, hair slightly wet and the smell of chlorine wafted from her. In shock, Destiney nearly dropped a tray adorned with raw cookie dough onto the floor.

"Hah, the house smells great! Glad to come home to something pleasant." Heina said.

"Did you flunk out swimming practice?" Memphis asked.

"Nah, but they made it harder again. I'm tuckered out..." She replied.

"I'll h-have cookies d-done in a few m-minutes if you're hungry, H-heina." Destiney said, scraping more cooking dough onto the trays.

"Have them ready for me when I'm done changing then, I need to get this ugly smell of chlorine out of my hair..." She grumbled.

"That's predictable of you, to hate that smell." Memphis said, now watching the news on the television.

"Would you want to be around a chlorinated pool twenty-four-seven?" Heina talked back in her sassiest tone.

"No Ma'am." Memphis replied in a mock tone, trying to imitate Heina's level of sass.

"Well then you know why." She said.

Slinging her bag over her back, she walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, entering her bedroom. For about a half 'an hour, Memphis watched the news reports and Destiney finished baking her cookies. When Heina came back out from her shower; the house once again became vivacious. It was a typical thing; Memphis sometimes had the same effect but no one could bring it like Heina or Thirza could. It was what made life at the Yami house so interesting; the dynamics of it all.

Wearing her pajamas and lazing around on the couch, Sumiko was home alone in her uncle's apartment. She didn't even pay attention to anything but her phone; which she used to text her friends. Oh, what a typical teenager she could be at times. Outside of her window was Mephisto, sitting on the windowsill. Watching her, he laughed to himself a bit.

"To be honest, teenage girls as Mews isn't the brightest idea. They're still growing and developing, which actually makes them easy targets..."

_Tap Tap Tap._

Mephisto tapped his knuckles against the grimey, unclean window. Sumiko, in shock, dropped her phone and jumped from the sudden and unknown noise. He laughed to himself again, it was amusing to watch people become frightened. Once she had recomposed herself, she looked outside the window and noticed Mephisto, sitting there casually. Throwing the glass open and letting chilling air inside, she tried to knock him off of the rotting windowsill.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!? Who are you?!" She yelled.

"I have a message you need to deliver for me, give it to all of the Mews. I chose you because I know you have good texting fingers." He said jokingly.

"What's your message...?" She replied, wary of him.

"Tell them that Mephisto is coming and he's going send an attack on the city tonight. You girls have two hours to get all together before I strike. Oh, and for the Yami girls specifically, make sure they know that big-brother is lonely... And he wants to play..."

With that he leapt off of the rotting, wooden windowsill and fell to the ground. Sumiko clasped her hands over her mouth in shock, only to see that he disappeared in a suddenly appearing portal.

"Alright... Let's go then buddy." She said to herself.

She ran back into the house to grab her idle cellphone and a coat, only changing her flannel pajama pants for a pair of jeans. Tossing on her coat, her shoes, and a scarf to keep warm, she ran outside and began to text the other Mews, making no haste.

Somewhere in the city, Sumiko sat on a park bench in the freezing weather, waiting for the others to show up. an hour ago she had texted them to meet her in the exact spot she was sitting. Were they that far away that they hadn't met her yet? There was still a half of an hour until time was up, but Sumiko was started to get worrisome; and cold.

"Sumiko-chan!" A familiar voice called.

Turning her head exactly eighty-degrees to the left, Sumiko caught sight of Thirza whom had Aki in tow with her. Both of them were dressed in warm winter coats; each suited for their personal taste.

"Sumiko Nee-chan! Me and Thirza Onee-chan got here as quick as we could!" Aki yelled, close to being out of breath.

"I got your text and went to pick Aki up, my sister's should be almost here. How much time until he attacks?" Thirza asked.

"We have only... Twenty five minutes left." Sumiko replied.

"Heina... I bet she's the reason they're running so late." Thirza grumbled.

"Well I don't know where Heina Onee-chan is, but I can see Eimi-baka and Sakura Onee-chan!" Aki pointed out.

Thirza and Sumiko both turned their heads as Aki pointed her index finger to a certain street; and as sure as there was light, Eimi and Sakura were running down the road.

"Is anyone still missing?!" Sakura yelled from the short distance.

"We're missing Heina Onee-chan and Destiney-chan!" Aki yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Is Yami-san that ignorant?" Eimi asked herself.

"No, she's just an idiot!" Thirza yelled.

"I didn't ask you!" Eimi screamed back.

"Well, well, well. It seems that just about the entire team is here, I don't believe I've seen all of you together yet." A voice said darkly.

The girls all turned their heads to the same direction, and sure enough just down the street was Mephisto. Alongside him stood Shukumei on one side and a small, floating portal on the other.

"Well you're early, idiot onii-chan." Thirza snarled, sticking her tongue out at him.

"There's no point in being late since most of you are here." He replied, unfazed by her taunt. "Shu, let's see what they intend to do. If my sister comes for us, we keep her busy. No irrational moves..."

"You seem so serious, all over this one little mission..." Shukumei replied.

"Every mission is to be taken seriously, no matter how weak, strong, cowardly, or brave each Mew is. You can't tell what they'll try to pull. Now then..."

He threw his arm out to his side, and the portal had expanded greatly. Out of it suddenly came flying a large and grotesque chimera bird, which species it had been born of was unknown. All of the Mews prepared themselves, each one seemingly serious.

"Cheater, coming out early. Looks like we need to make due without Heina and Destiney for now. Let's transform!" Thirza yelled. "Starlight DNA Switch!"

"Treat DNA Switch!" Yelled Aki.

"Motion DNA Switch!" Called Eimi.

"Content DNA Switch!" Sakura screamed.

"Rock DNA Switch!" Sumiko yelled.

And all five of them were lit of with luminous light of their respective colors; Neon Green, Mint Green, Earthy Green, Pale Blue, and a bright Fuchsia. Only in several, mere seconds did the light fade or burst away and leave them reborn in their Mew form.

"Chimera, attack!" Mephisto yelled, and the bird took flight into the air according to his call.

"Alright, how about this... Sumiko, Aki, guard Eimi and Sakura! I'll try to take care of Shukumei and Mephisto!" Thirza suggested.

"But that's two people against one! Don't be stupid!" Sakura yelled.

"I'll be fine! Just protect them! And Eimi, Sakura, nullify the bird and heal anyone who gets injured!"

With that, Thirza took off like a speeding jet towards her younger older brother and his girlfriend while the other Mews proceeded to attack the bird in mid-flight. Eimi and Sakura flew, while Aki and Sumiko leapt up into the air to watch their backs. The bird flew around them, diving in at deadly speeds in commonly failed yet almost successful attempts to impale the Mews with it's beak.

"Sumiko Onee-chan, maybe if we slow it down Eimi-baka can stop it for good!" Aki yelled, excitement in her voice.

"Right, you and me Aki-chan." Sumiko replied. "Sakura-san! Fly Aki-chan up so she can attack the bird!"

"Got it!" Sakura yelled.

Her feathered wings ruffled as they spread gracefully, and she took herself to the sky. Diving down, Sakura scooped Aki up in her arms as if it were an amatuer trapeeze act. The feathered monstrosity flew only so far above the feathered beauty, watching her with beady eyes.

"Ready, Aki-chan? I'm going to take you high up, and you're going to hit the bird with everything you've got. Alright?" Sakura asked Aki, beginning to flap the wings which extended from her back harder and harder.

"I'll smash it to bits, Sakura-chan!" Aki said, a sure sound of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Then here we go!"

Sakura's wings flapped up and down so hard the feathers could have began to shed. She and Aki began to take higher and higher into the sky until they were above the bird, whom had been distracted by Eimi who looked nothing more to him than a delicious butterfly. When the two had reached the height Sakura decided on to drop Aki from, Sakura released the small, twelve year old Mew.

"Now, Aki-chan!" Sakura yelled.

"Sweet... Toothache!" Aki screamed, summoning her oversized hammer and bringing it down violently on the monsters head.

It let out an angered, painful screech; but the damage done to it was nothing severe. Aki's violent and powerful attack had done naught to the beast and it recoiled easily.

"Aki-chan's attack did... Nothing?" Sakura asked herself.

"Almost nothing..." Sumiko muttered, almost as if she could hear Sakura all the way from the ground. "Looks like it's my turn."

On the other end of the fight, the heat was on Thirza alone as she took on both her older-brother and Shukumei. The former who had odd powers bestowed to him, and the latter was a strong fighter; and the both of them against one Mew who had nothing more than a power and her fists made an unevened match.

"Tell me, younger sister, why you decided to take on both me and Shu? I was going to have Shu go after Mew Sumiko and Mew Aki, but since you seem so interested in both of us... How could I decline?" Mephisto asked Mew Thirza, as she leapt away from Shukumei's attacks with anything but grace.

"So that they can take out the monster faster!" She yelled in a hurry, leaping away from Shukumei's uppercut and sending out a luminous blast of energy from her weapon.

"What's that going to do? They can barely do anything to it if you can't tell. You, Mew Destiney, and Mew Darkness all together would even have a hard time!" Shukuemei added in, sweeping her leg under Thirza's quicker than a fan blade on high, knocking her down. "I admire that you're trying to be a leader though!"

Mew Thirza fell to her back, making attempt to rebound as quickly as she could. But it was no use, Shukumei had her pinned down underneath a sharp stiletto heel.

"Should I finish her off?" Shukumei asked in a serious tone, but was secretly lying behind that bored face. She knew she wasn't allowed to finish off any of the Mews yet, the time had yet to come.

"Nobody's going to finish me off! Destiney and Darkness will come and we'll have you begging for your mothers!" Thirza yelled.

"Oh yeah? And who says they'll actually be coming?" Shukumei asked, amusement in her voice.

"How 'bout us?" A voice from above called.

Shukumei looked up, and there before everyone on the top of a frozen statue stood two silhouettes. Both of them long haired Mews, both of them cats, the fact was inevitable; Mew Destiney and Mew Darkness were both there.

"Oh, look who finally decided to show up." Shukumei grumbled.

"A little help, girls?" Thirza asked.

"R-right!" Mew Destiney said.

Mew Darkness and Mew Destiney both leapt from the statue like bolts of lightning; headed straight for Shukumei.

"Mew D-Destiney..."

"Mew Darkness..."

"Kick!" They both cried, swinging their legs out at Shukumei and sending her flying. Landing on their feet with the exception of Destiney's slight stumble from lack of balance, they turned to their sister to assist her.

"Th-thirza-chan! Are you a-alright?" Destiney asked.

"I'm fine, and now that you guys are here, this should be a piece of cake..." Thirza said.

"Who do we take out first, the monster or the dork?" Heina said, teasingly.

"Th-the monster." Destiney stated, pointing to the flying beast in the sky.

"Right, let's go!" Thirza yelled.

The three Mew girls took off for the flying beast like three lights, bright blue, lustful red, and neon green, darting across the sky just like the other Mews would. The other Mews all battered at the monster as the three lights came for it.

"Mew Darkness and Mew Destiney have finally arrived." Eimi stated.

"Great, hopefully we can get this down soon then." Sumiko said with mock optimism. "Hey! A Little help here!?"

"Sumiko-san, you and Aki-chan batter it to me!" Eimi yelled from high up as the three other Mews landed on high posts, ready to hear her plan. "I'll hit it while it's coming and daze it! You three will finish it off!"

"Got it!" Sumiko yelled.

Aki and Sumiko, the ground dwellers at the moment, both prepared themselves to begin the plan which Eimi explained. Gripping onto Aki's hand tightly, Sumiko leapt up into the air with her in tow. Her nun-chucks appearing in her hands, she released Aki and the two of them went at the monster with all they had.

"Slamming Earth!" Sumiko yelled, as Aki cried out her attack in unison with hers. The both of them pounded the flying monster back, and it went flying across the sky.

Eimi, floated in the sky, directly in the monsters dangerous path. She braced herself, lacking faith that her own plan would work, but knew it had to be done anyhow if they had any chance of winning. Her shield summoned on her left wrist nonchalantly, and it began to spin relentlessly.

"Spinning Distortion!" Eimi cried, sending off waves of confusion and temporary delirium to the monster.

The attack, much to everyone's surprised, had worked greatly. The monster was still in flight, but was wobbling and seemed to be losing altitude with every flap it's wings tried to make. There was still time before it recoiled and healed itself.

Finally, the three Yami sisters were to deliver the final blow to the monster. They leapt from the posts they stood on, summoning their weapons as they came closer to the monster.

"Ready, ladies?" Heina asked, wind blowing through her crimson and black hair.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Thirza yelled.

"Then let's knock this thing out of commission!"

"Bleak Beat!"

"Shining Starlight!"

"Ripping Moonshine!"

The three of them cried in resonance, the light and powerful energy raced away from their weapons in the form of beams and an arrow. The bird was struck, unable to hold itself together anymore from the continuous and powerful attacks that continued to ram at it. It screeched painfully, and faded away in a bright light.

"The power level of the Mews have increased exponentially since they started..." Shukumei said to Mephisto.

"It's still not enough, we're behind greatly." He said.

"Behind greatly on what?" Heina asked from them.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, younger sister..." Mephisto said with a sinister sound ringing in his words. "It's just so amusing that you don't know what's coming to you."

"Mew Darkness, please let me do one thing..." Sumiko said.

Sumiko walked right past Heina, and in one quick motion she sent her fist right into Mephistos jaw.

"That was for showing up at my apartment window, you creep!" She yelled.

Heina and Thirza snorted with laughter, it was amusing for them to watch their younger-older brother get beat up as if he were a pedophile or a pervert.

"It isn't funny! I never want that to happen again!" Sumiko yelled, frustrated with Heina and Thirza's amusement to her embarrassment.

"It _is_ funny! You're so flustered over it! What, do you actually like hi-" Heina was cut off by her own deep gasp. Pain as if something was burning her body resonated from the core of her chest; but there was no real fire, nothing that could have caused her physical pain.

Heina fell to the ground on her knees, hunching over herself for a moment until the pain had faded away. The other Mews suddenly panicked, and while they were so busy worrying over Heina, Mephisto and Shukumei escaped with pleased grins on their faces. _It_ had finally, truly, began.

"H-heina! What's wr-wrong?!" Destiney asked her.

"I don't know... Don't worry, it must have been heartburn or something. Let's just ge- Crap! What did you girls do!? He got away!" Heina yelled.

"We need to take care of you first, Yami-san." Eimi said.

"The big meanie can wait!" Aki chirped.

"No, I'm not hurting anymore. But something fishy is going on..." Heina said, feeling her chest lightly with her fingers, right around the area which housed her beating heart.

"Come on, Heina, lets go home." Thirza said.

Thirza had Heina's arm swung around her neck, the most unlikely person to help Heina was going to help her back home; or at least to the bus stop. Crowds of people nearby watched the Mews without disturbing them, just standing there and waiting to see what the would do.

Feeling a chilling tinge on her shoulder, Destiney look up to the sky, disregarding the crowd. A small smile tugged equally at both corners of her small mouth; it was snowing. The first snow of the season, just happened to occur, at the end of their first victorious battle where everyone worked together. Excluding Heina's pain, almost everything seemed to be right.

"O-our first real f-fight all t-together..." Destiney said.

Tapping her small fingers on her glossy phone at an average pace, Destiney set up a text message. The phone asked her various and tedious questions; what type of message, who to send it to, ect. Once she was all set up, she began to type with dear care.

"Dear Onee-chan, have you seen the news yet? There was a big fight tonight in the middle of town, between the Mews and a monster. Onee-chan... This spring I'm going to be a sophomore, this February I'm going to turn sixteen. I want to become stronger, like you and Memphis-Onii-chan. I've already changed in more ways than I can tell you, but I want to change more. I don't mean to make it sound serious, but it feels like my life will depend on it if I don't... Let's get together sometime soon, alright Onee-chan? Maybe we can go out for coffee together if you still like that, or if you don't we can do something else. Love, Destiney."

_Text Message Sent._

_Pip pip!_

_Text Message Received. _

"Dear Destiney, yes, I have seen the recent news. The Mews have saved the day again, huh? It's admirable that you want to change, Destiney, just don't change too much. I don't want to come home one day to you wearing Heina's unsavory summer clothing. You've changed already? My, I've only been living on my own for a year and this is what I get... You're growing up very quickly, almost already sixteen. I'm beginning to remember again the days when I had to run home from school to make sure I was home in time for you and Thirza and Heina, since Mom and Dad worked all day. My classes have been slow recently, and we'll have our Holiday break soon, so I'm sure we can get together again. Make sure you keep Heina and Thirza in line, Destiney, and I'll see you soon. Love your Onee-chan, Darangel."

END


	13. The New Semester

**The New School Year; Mew Tia**

Her warm breath turned into white steam as the air chilled drastically around her. Carefully crafted snowflakes fell from the sky as something dematerialized in front of her; but what? She didn't understand why she was crying, and time seemed to pass by a second for every century. Her eyes shut so tight that she began to see stars that weren't there; they flew open and an awful pain emerged in her chest; a feeling like numerous wildfires all coming together and burning her from the core all at once. Right before the flaming sensation reached it's climax, the room washed over with a black darker than night. Her body began to fail and fall weak, almost as if...

_Beep, beep, beep... _

An unhappy groan arose from underneath an elegant red bedspread as the alarm incessantly made it's presence known. A pale-skinned hand slowly snaked itself out from underneath the sheet, blindly feeling around for the annoying clock. Finally finding the snooze button, the hand happily pressed the alarm to cease the clocks seemingly never-ending beeping.

Sitting up from underneath the covers, Destiney stretched herself in a very catlike and unladylike manner. No one could see her, so she didn't care if she walked around like an animal who lived in the moment. Looking out the window, she stared off into distant space. The sun was just beginning to rise upon the rebirthing spring setting; just shining it's warm orange light into her beige bedroom. This was the beginning of Destiney's sophomore year, this

She threw on her clothes quickly, running in and out of the bathroom to do things such as fix her morning hair and and Heina, who both woke up later than her were nothing but surprised to see the girl who could never get enough sleep awake bright and early.

Tossing a few more things together, Destiney grabbed a piece of ripe, fresh fruit from the counter and left the house. One of the things she had decided was that she was not going to be late for the first day of the new year; she was going to be able to calmly walk to school like everyone else and enjoy it.

"O-Onii-chan, I'm leaving! Th-thirza, H-heina, I'll see you guys a-at school i-in a little b-bit!" She announced with slight stutter in her voice as she leisurely walked out the door

"I can't believe her, she actually woke up early for once." Heina grumbled, holding a wet and sleek mascara brush up to her long eyelashes.

"Just wait, tomorrow you're going to have to throw her covers off again." Memphis said calmly, sipping freshly roasted coffee.

"Yeah..." Heina grumbled to herself. "Say, do you still have more coffee in the pot?"

"You'll have to brew more, I only made half of a pot." He replied.

Heina cursed quietly and walked back into the bathroom with a strain of disappointment on her. Running out of her bedroom came Thirza, who was wearing a new white headband that looked like the sheer opposite of Destiney's; it even lacked the sparkles that made it appear like the universe all compact in an accessory.

"You got a new headband, Thirzie?" Heina said, teasingly.

"Don't call me Thirzie! And yes, it is. I decided the green one was a little outdated for me." She replied.

"Well... It looks nice on ya, just saying." Heina said quietly,

Thirza smiled slightly. "Thanks, I like the new makeup you're wearing. The smoky color really brings out your eyes. "

"Oh, stop it you." Heina teased, then returning to the mirror.

She paused for a moment, waiting to see if Heina would say anything else. When her mouth refuses to open or her eyes turn her way, Thirza moved on to fetch herself a quick breakfast.

"Today... Should prove to be an interesting day." Thirza said to herself.

Destiney had arrived at the school well early, but not so early that it seemed like it was void of life. A Few students were there, mostly leaders of clubs and those who just preferred to get there early. Curiosity abounding her, she decided to go around and take a look at the club rooms just for the heck of it.

After walking the entire way to an area where certain club rooms were hosted, she began to slowly walk by without her attention on where she was walking. She walked past several rooms, The Photography Club, The Newspaper Club, The Volunteer Club... None of them really looked interesting to her. About to turn around and walk away, she heard a sudden and fearful yell of panic.

"Watch out!" The voice a female student cried.

Destiney instinctively jumped at the cry, and just barely dodged a female student who dropped quite the handful of sketchbooks and pencils. Her lead pencils scattered and the paper involuntarily creased when it hit the school's tile floor.

"O-oh my... A-are you alright?" Destiney asked.

"Am I alright? Yeah, but my books aren't..." She sighed. "Creased paper isn't as great a surface to draw on as flat paper."

"Drawing? A-are you a-an artist?" Destiney questioned once more and she bent down and began to herd together the scattered pencils.

"Yeah, I'm the president of the Art Club." She grumbled, then looking over to Destiney. "Say... Why are you wearing a black headband?"

Destiney blushed out of embarrassment, she wasn't quite sure how to react to such a question. "Um... I-I thought it would b-be a nice a-accessory, I g-guess?"

"I think a nice red headband with a ribbon would be cuter. It would stand out more too." She said, carefully focusing herself on the colors of Destiney's figure. "The black seems too well matched with the black uniform, the red one on the other hand would pop out. Whether it's the black or the white uniform, it would definitely look better."

"Y-you think so?" Destiney asked, insecurely messing with her headband.

"Yeah, in fact... I think I have some red ribbon back in the art club room. You want to hurry over with me before class?" She asked.

"U-um... Alright, j-just to see h-how it looks..." Destiney replied.

The girl threw the door to the Art Club open easily, as if it were nothing but another page to a book she had to flip. Destiney cringed as the door whacked against the wooden wall in an unexpected and unpleasant way.

"Alright, let's see... I know one of our members does scrapbooking so she should have ribbons around here somewhere." The girl said, beginning to scout around the room.

Destiney felt awkward, she didn't know what to do. It was rare that she was struck with a situation in which she was alone with a complete stranger. In her uncomfortable state, she cleared her throat and hesitantly brought up a conversation.

"S-so... Um... Who are y-you?" She asked.

"Who am I?" The girl replied, her head ducked underneath a short wooden desk as she dug through boxes and boxes of material.

"Y-yeah, um... L-like, what's your n-name, and what class a-are you i-in?"

"Oh! Well, my name is Tia Yuki. This year I'm a sophomore... And... Aha! I've found it!" She yelled, popping out from underneath the wooden desk. "The perfect shade of red ribbon."

Tia scrambled up from her position on the floor and walked up to Destiney in a excitedly quickened pace. She began to measure Destiney's headband with the ribbon, making extensions on a whim as if she had no clue what she was doing.

"U-um, a-are you sure you k-know what you're d-doing?" She asked, feeling nervous.

"Yeah, I've done this once or twice with my hair." Tia said, it was easy to tell that she was far more focused on the ribbon than on Destiney. "Say, what's your favorite color? I feel a bit embarrassed now since I just barged this on you without asking."

"M-mine? Um... T-to be honest, it's r-red." Destiney replied sheepishly.

"Well then, looks like it's your lucky day." Tia replied, snipping the ribbon away from it's roll and beginning to carefully wrap it around her black headband.

"J-just to ask, wh-what class are y-you in this y-year?"

"Me? Class 2-B" Tia replied.

"O-oh, alright. I'm in cl-class 2-C."

"Wait, you're a sophomore too? How come I've never seen you before?" Tia raised her eyebrow, now more interested in Destiney.

"I-I don't really i-interact much with th-the other st-students."

"Well then how about today you come by the art club after school and we can get to know each other?"

Destiney blushed embarrassedly, the invitation was so sudden. But she had promised herself that she was going to become stronger, and getting better with people was one of the ways she was going to do it. Besides, you could never have enough friends, right?

"Um... A-alright, I think I c-can do th-that." Destiney replied with a quick nod.

"Great! Alright, now just give me a minute and this should be done..."

Tia incessantly wrapped the ribbon around the headband, Destiney watching patiently as she scratched herself behind the ears. She wasn't used to not wearing a headband, and it felt surprisingly odd without one.

"Alright, she's done." Tia said, holding out the headband and placing it in Destiney's suddenly tense palm. "Now you better hurry off, classes are going to start soon."

Having a delayed reaction, Destiney gently smiled at Tia and nodded.

"Th... Thank you. I-I'll see you something a-after classes!"

She ran out the door, placing the headband carefully on her head as she hurried off to class. It felt fresh, new, changed; the same way Destiney wanted to feel by the time she graduated at the most. All she needed to do was take one simple step at a time and eventually she knew for sure she would make.

Later that day as the school has begun to empty save for the students who stayed behind in order to participate in their club activities, Tia was busy with carefully moving her arm around a large canvas. She was doing nothing but what she considered to be mere sketching of the flowers in front of her, but it was easy to tell that she was very skilled.

Early spring rain began to patter against the window, it wasn't unusual but the forecast had called for almost perfectly sunny skies.

"Forecasters are hardly ever right." Tia muttered to herself, remaining in her drawing zone as she detailed the portrait of the fake, plastic flowers.

The door to the art-club swung open, an unfamiliar brunette with purple streaks in her hair rushed in. She wasn't wearing this schools regulated uniform, in fact she wasn't wearing a school uniform of any type at all.

"Yuki-chan! You need to hurry, there's an emergency right down the road and I need your help!" She shouted in a panic.

"What? What do you mean? Why do you need me? Who are you?!" Tia asked her as the girl rushed her out of the club room.

"There's no time to explain, I just need your help!" She said, dragging Tia down the halls.

As the girl ran with Tia in tow, she ran right past Destiney who was climbing up the seemingly endless stairs. She glared at her evilly, and then ran right down past her, tripping her and causing her to fall forward and hit her weak knees against the hard ceramic.

"N-nya... T-tia, what's going on?" She asked herself.

She watched as Tia was dragged down the rest of the stairs in a hurry and then before she knew it, the girl had taken her away. Something didn't feel right, not in the least it. The way the girl looked at Destiney, she seemed like she was ready to cause trouble. A firm grip grabbed Destiney's hand out of nowhere, and then pulled her up.

"Looks like we've got trouble, huh?" A familiar voice asked.

"Th-thirza! Yeah, it's seems l-like it..." Destiney replied.

"Well then, let's get going! We don't have a minute to spare!" Thirza said with a big grin. "It's been awhile since we've teamed up, huh?"

Destiney smiled back a small bit and nodded quickly. "A f-few weeks at l-least."

Thirza tugged Destiney's arm in her impulsive rough manner and the two ran down the stairs urgently. They ran down the halls of the school, and before they knew it they were out the door.

The girl had taken Tia to the desired destination, and then stopped dead in her tracks. She pulled a small compact object out of her pocket, which seemed to be nothing more than a cellphone. But when she pressed the small red button on it, it began to unfold as easily as paper and transform into robotic boomerang. She held it up against Tia's neck, a smug look on her face.

"Congrats on being my first mission, now hurry up and transform so I can be on my way. I don't want my boss to kill me today." The girl said.

"Whoa lady! Who the heck are you, and what do you mean transform?! I just want to work on my art!" Tia yelled, bracing herself.

The girl pressed her blade further against Tia's neck, a gleam of annoyance in her viper yellow eyes. "You don't know? Dang, I was hoping you would. Well, let me explain. You're a Mew Mew, simple as that. Now I don't have time to play games, suffering Akumi's wrath isn't pretty. Just activate your DNA and I'll be gone before you know it."

"I'm a Mew Mew?! Alright, now you're just talking crazy. Is someone playing a joke on me?" Tia nervously laughed, then gulping down a swelling ball of anxiety in her throat.

"I'm very serious about this, Tia Yuki." The girl said, then grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. "The key to getting you Mews to transform is the right mix of emotions and adrenaline, right?" The girl asked.

"I don't know, I really don't! Jeez, you're crazy!"

The girl threw Tia on the ground and then held her boomerang against her side. "It's nothing against you, I promise. Well, it is, since the Mews are the enemies of Sapphire Fall."

Tia became frightened. "How am I your enemy? I've done nothing against you! At least I think I haven't. And if I'm apparently your enemy, then why are you trying to activate my powers? If I have any."

"It's complicated and top-secret, if I told you there's a possibility you would be able to find out what our real intentions are."

She grit her teeth and cringed, the boomerang blade beginning to cut through her school uniform. She hardly had enough to pay for the first one, let alone a new one. Feelings of anger, confusion, and fright all swarmed around inside of her head and her stomach, quickly bringing her Mew transformation on.

"Stop it, you're making me miserable. If I had powers, I would make it my personal mission to take my enemy down then! And you would be the first of them to go, you got that?" Tia said, trying to sound intimidating so that the girl would be scared off. But that didn't happen in the least bit, rather she found it quite amusing.

"Really? Then prove it to me that you can fight with me, show me the powers of the Mew of snow!"

"I will!" Tia yelled back at her, her emotions and excitement stirring.

Tia, now riled up from the girls provocation began to glow all over. An orange Mew mark, in the shape of a snowflake, glowed the brightest on her right earlobe. Suddenly coming to realize that the entire time this girl was right, the glow brightened and covered her entire body, making her like a beacon.

The glow faded, leaving Tia's brown hair a shade of bright orange. There were antenna coming out of her head, and she was dressed in a costume that made her seem like an underwater warrior. From the frilly and wavy skirt that grew from her belt to the wavy orange cuffs around her wrists.

The girl grinned and stepped back. "My work here is done."

"Not so fast, you said you wanted me to prove my powers, didn't you? Or did you lie to me?" Tia asked her.

"Oh, so you want to try and fight?" She asked, a portal opening up behind her. "Sorry, my missions done. I did lie, I was just trying to get you to transform. Maybe next time we'll fight. Catch 'ya lat-"

"Not so fast!"

The dark haired girl whipped around with her metallic boomerang in her hand, ready to strike the sharp edge against the soft skin of whoever shouted from behind her. The edge of a bracelet, yes, a black and shiny cuff around a teenage girls wrist stopped the blade. She donned a bright green corset top and a black pleated skirt, it was none other than Mew Thirza.

"Seriously, I've had enough of you girls antagonizing the Mews, and then you just ditch them! What on earth is the idea behind this!?" Thira yelled.

"Oh, if I told you it wouldn't be as much fun. I'd rather leave you to figure things out yourself." The girl responded. "So, why don't you use your head?!"

The girl pulled the boomerang back and with great force attempted to bring it down on Thirza's head. About to pull herself back, Mew Tia jumped in and caught the weapon in between her hands, struggling to hold it up.

"I could use some help!" Tia shouted.

"Move your hands!" Thirza yelled back at her.

"And let myself get killed?! Fantastic idea, can you pay for my funeral?!"

"Oh come on, I was in the same spot once!"

Before the two could bicker uselessly any further, a beam of bright blue light came like a bullet train at the boomerang and hit it nearly dead on. It flew out of both the girl's hand and Tia's hands, sending the aesthetically futuristic weapon in Mew Thirza's direction. Thirza threw herself to the ground in a hustle, just narrowly avoiding it.

"Hey, watch where you're blasting that thing Des! You could've taken my head off!"

"I-I'm sorry! I did th-that in a h-hurry!" A worried voice yelled, followed by a small figure, Mew Destiney, running up to the scene from the opposite direction.

"That stutter... You're the girl from this morning!" Mew Tia came to realize, dropping her guard.

"D-don't focus on me! Focus o-on the en-enemy!" Destiney shouted in a panic.

"She's right, that's a fatal move in battle!" The girl shouted viciously.

The three Mews all turned their heads to the girl, who had already gone to pick back up her boomerang. With a swift and sharp move of her arm, the weapon was thrown into the aimless air and sent right towards Mew Tia and Mew Destiney.

"Get down!" Mew Tia shouted, throwing herself on Destiney and bringing them both crashing to the ground.

The boomerang flew past above their heads, brushing a burst of wind. It rebounded itself, mid-air as a boomerang does, and returned to the girls grasp easily.

"I can do this all day kiddies." She said.

"She's having fun with this..." Thirza grumbled, lighting up her wrist.

"If sh-she isn't s-serious, she isn't t-trying."

"That's right, and she doesn't have time to try. Boomerang chick, you're to come back. Akumi's orders." A female voice called, it was slightly familiar.

"Shukumei!' Thirza yelled.

"Shukumei? Who's that?" Tia asked.

"Our enemy, along with the 'boomerang chick'."

"My name isn't 'boomerang chick', you know that." The girl responded to Shukumei, obviously unpleased.

"But we have to do our best not to reveal our real names, most especially to the Mews. Now come on!" Shukumei yelled, unpleased.

A Portal opened up behind the girl, and Shukumei ran from the spot she stood to the girl. Shoving her in with force which appeared to be equivalent to a charging Rhino, the two disappeared.

"Phew, glad that's over, huh?" Tia said awkwardly.

"Darnit! We didn't get to find out what your powers are!" Thirza yelled, stomping her foot on the ground like a spoiled child.

"Th-thirza! We'll find out s-soon enough." Destiney said, trying to reassure her.

"Is it that important that we find out what my powers are? Isn't it enough that I transformed into Wonder Fish?" Tia asked, looking at her slightly skimpy costume.

"Well, kinda. Nigai-San needs to log it and process data for some reason. He didn't tell us why, he's just collecting information. If you ask me, it's been a bit suspicious lately." Thirza responded.

"H-he is a Mew S-scientist..." Destiney said, trying to shed light onto Thirza's suspicion.

"Like I care- Oh crap! The weekly meeting!" Thirza yelled suddenly.

"What weekly meeting?!" Tia asked ignorantly.

"We have to meet at the headquarters once a week, and since we just got you transformed we can take you there to meet the rest of the Mews! Now come on! You too Destiney!" Thirza yelled, grabbing both of their hands.

Holding their hands tight, Thirza leapt up high above the ground, pulling the two of them with them. Destiney and Tia both were startled, but Thirza looked back at them with a grin.

"What are you looking scared for? If you're going to be a Mew, you need to learn how to make a quick escape, at least that's what Heina says!"

Tia then grinned back at the both of them, trying to play along.

"Then teach me how!"

Destiney blushed a bit, knowing the words coming out of Tia's mouth were directed at her as well. She smiled weakly, looking at the both of them. Her strong and confident older twin, and the seemingly fun and talented Tia. Winters snow was gone, and now that spring was here, Destiney's inner flower was ready and willing to blossom.

_But no one knows what kind of weather will come to destroy it._

**End**


	14. Earth and Ice

**The Mew Duo; Earth and Snow**

The two girls, Shukumei and Haruka; the dark haired brunette with purple streaks tumbled into a odd place of white walls and mazes. It was their workout area where they sharpened and honed their skills until the reached perfection.

"What do you think you were doing? Akumi-sama gave you orders to activate her powers, not fight her! I should give a report to her right now about your actions." Shukumei scolded Haruka.

"Relax, I wasn't even taking it seriously! They aren't all that strong, Suuito-senpai even said that unless they get stronger-"

"They _will_ get stronger." Shukumei cut her off, clenching her jaw in an aggravated manner. A glint of anger flashed by in her red-orange eyes. "And you need to take _everything _seriously. The villain who doesn't take her opponent seriously is going to be the first to go. That's how it works."

"She's right. I can see I've been rubbing off on you in more ways than one, Shukumei." A familiar male voice complied.

Shukumei and Haruka turned their heads to one of the maze entrances, to see Mephisto standing there. His face was teasing to Shukumei, but serious and stiff to Haruka.

"I have news from Suuito-san to spread around to you girls." He then said, slowly walking into the maze hall.

"Is it good or bad news?" Shukumei asked him in a hurry, picking herself up off of the floor.

"It's... Good. Phase one of the Mew power data is nearly finished."

"What's phase one?" Haruka asked.

"Strength in phase one, there's been enough Mews to average it. Before he starts phase two, I'm warning you that a _few_, not many, new Mews are going to be showing up."

"More Mews? What do you mean?" Shukumei asked him, both ignorant and curious. "Aren't there enough for things to go as they should?"

Mephisto shook his head slightly. "No, things are moving slower than we anticipated. I'm not sure about the details, but keep your guard up. The new Mews are going to come in a small number, but they're anticipated to be much stronger."

"Stronger Mews... I'm guessing that means we need to sharpen ourselves more?" Asked Haruka, scratching the back of her head with slight nervousness.

"Yes, sharpen yourselves and be prepared. This project is going to be moving onto the bullet train very soon..." Mephisto said, an excited grin coming to his face.

Cafe Mew Mew; renovated only half of a year ago and already it had become incredibly lively. The weekly after school meeting was today, just luckily, so all of the Mews were there and ready for the news Nigai had for them. The only two who were missing from the meeting were Destiney and Thirza; who were on their way with the newly born Mew.

"Jeez, where are they? I even got here early just to get this over with." Heina grumbled, leaning against the wall in Nigai lab.

"Be patient, Heina-chan." A girl with violet hair replied to her, scribbling down notes in her notebook.

"How can I be patient? I have to go to practice swimming, if I don't practice I won't have a chance to get gold." Heina snapped back.

"Be nice to Charlotte!" A small girl with blonde hair all tied up in pigtails said.

These two girls were new Litemon Mews who had activated their powers during the winter; Charlotte Watson who had moved to Japan from America when she was young and Henrietta Edwards, a girl who was born in Japan from two British natives. Both of them being non-japanese by blood, they formed a special bond with each other.

"Are we fighting each other?!" Aki asked in shock.

"_They_ are, I'm not involved in it and you shouldn't be either, Aki-chan." Sumiko replied.

"Aside from that, bickering isn't what we should be doing at the moment. Suuito?" A girl with dark brown hair asked as she pulled her tangled bangs away from her face.

The girl with tangled, dark-brown hair was a newly born Emerald Mew Mew; Kyoku Kawa. She was a year younger than the Yami twins, just entering high-school this year.

"Right, it would be wise to wait for the Yami twins, but seeing that they aren't here..." Nigai muttered, clicking around his computer to find the correct information.

The door to the lab slammed open, Thirza rushing in. Partly out of breath with a small amount of sweat on her forehead.

"I'm sorry we're late! I forgot about the meeting and we had a new Mew born!" She yelled.

"A New Mew? Who is it?" Sumiko asked, raising her brow in curiosity.

Thirza cleared her throat, making a dramatic scene as her extraverted personality always did. "Introducing, Mew Tia!"

She threw her arms out dramatically as Tia walked into the door casually, trying to act normal. All of the Mews staring at her, causing her to feel anxious and pressured in the slightly dark room.

"Well, Hi. My name's Tia Yuki, and from what I heard I'm a new member of this Mew project!" She said with some forced excitement in her voice.

Nigai raised his brow at her and then clapped his hands together once; spinning back towards his computer. "This is exciting, if my calculations are correct, this finishes a small unit. Sumiko!"

Sumiko jumped up from her spot on the floor. "Yes uncle?!" She asked with an excited voice.

"From the unit plans here, it say that Tia is your designated partner." Nigai replied, pointing to the screen under the unit files.

There were three completely visible unit files; Emerald Mew Mew, Litemon Mew Mew, and Mew Duo. Behind the Litemon Mew Mew's file, almost seemingly hidden, was a different file. It read; "UNK W MEW", as if the words were all blocked out by the Litemon Mews file. Heina peered her eyes and tried to read it, her suspicions rising against Nigai.

"U... N... K..." Heina said in her loudest voice possible, deliberately trying to get everyone to notice.

"That's nothing of your concern, Heina-chan." Nigai said in a hurry, keeping himself calm as he closed out of the mysterious file.

"I'm watching you old man..." Heina grumbled.

"Heina, have some respect for our elders, please." Charlotte said, pressing her palm against her forehead.

"But that's no fun!" Aki added in, huffing.

"No wonder Kohi is always in trouble." Eimi muttered quietly, leaning against the wall.

"Girls! Let's all calm down and listen to the old man." Thirza yelled, grinning.

Nigai grumbled to himself and cursed under his breath, clicking around his computer for different information.

"Alright, so this week there hasn't been a sufficient amount of activity."

"And that's supposed to mean?" Heina jumped in.

"It's _supposed_ to mean that I haven't had much data to work with. But I can say that I've been working with the data on your powers, and Heina-san's recent flaming sensations." Said Nigai.

"There isn't anything wrong with me, is there?" Heina asked him, now feeling worried. "I haven't been able to fight much because of it and I've had the itch to get back into the battle."

"Although further investigation is going to required, it may be proof that your powers are starting to evolve, Heina-san."

"Evolve? What the heck does that mean?" Thirza asked, now curious.

"Hey, Nigai Onii-chan." Aki jumped in, a little antsy. "I've started to get the burning too, does that mean my powers are beginning to evolve?"

"You are too? Hmm... It could be occurring at random... I'll need to take note of that." Nigai murmured. "Yes, it's possible all of you are going to evolve eventually. Aki-chan, Heina-san, I'll need you two to stick around for some questioning. And possible examination..."

"Got it." Heina confirmed. "Just don't use me as a guinea pig."

Destiney sat in the back of the room against the door, having been nearly silent the entire time. Her head was shaken with the idea of their powers evolving; was it a good thing, or was it a bad thing? She couldn't tell how, but a gut feeling told her that it seemed dangerous. Destiney very deeply wanted to say how she felt, but something, an unknown force, kept her from saying it.

"I'm guessing you're just as confused as me, right?" Tia asked, sitting down next to Destiney.

"A-A Little bit... Something d-doesn't seem right about th-this." She replied quietly, a little sheepishly.

"It seems pretty cool, I know I'm far off from evolving though. I just transformed after all." Tia said.

Destiney nodded slightly, trying to agree with Tia. It was hard though, something that held an enormous 'Danger' sign over it for her held interest and excitement for her new comrade. She knew she probably wasn't the only one thinking that it was a suspicious idea, but she just couldn't tell.

"Yuki-san, why don't you and Sumiko take care of the evening patrol tonight? The rest of the girls can do their job here and Heina-san and Aki-chan can do their testing." Nigai shouted from across the room.

"Right, come on Yuki-san!" Sumiko chirped, taking Tia and running out the door without a second thought.

"Ah! I'll talk to you later, I need to run apparently!" Tia shouted to Destiney, her voice fading away as the door slammed shut.

"Ehe... B-bye..." Destiney said weakly, soaking in the sudden leave of those two.

"Hm... Destiney, I want you to do patrol opposite of those two. Watch them and see what happens." Nigai said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"H-huh? Why?" Destiney questioned.

"Incase those two idiots screw up is all, I can already see something happening..." Nigai replied, turning his computer and opening up a blank file. He named the file;_ "MEW EVOLUTION DATA"._

"Isn't this fun?" Sumiko asked Tia sarcastically.

The two Mews, transformed and clad in their respective bright colors, were sitting on the rooftops of Tokyo and surveying the activity. Another way either one of them would have written it as; they were watching nothing.

"Uh, I guess. Nothing's going on really, why do we have to do a patrol?"

"It was Uncle's idea, he said it would keep the city safer and if any new Mews were born we could rush to the scene."

"Alright, It makes sense." Tia shrugged.

Sumiko stood up and stretched herself, when something in the Tokyo Bay caught her eye. It seemed like a commotion, people that were no larger to her eye than gnats were running away from the port. And something about the size of a cicada to her was causing damage; a Chimera.

"Alright, we've got work to do Yuki-san. You ready to fly?" Sumiko asked, preparing herself.

"Wait, I can fly now?" Tia asked her, standing up in a hurry.

"Um, No, but we need to jump across rooftops to make it to the bay. Just try to keep yourself hidden, Uncle says the Mews don't need attention on them." Sumiko said. It was fun for her to have a new mew to teach, and she knew how it felt too, being the new girl in this game.

"Got it, I'll race you there!" Tia yelled, taking off and plummeting down towards the earth until she hit the top of a cement roof. She ran off quickly, much to Sumiko's surprise.

"Hey, jerk!" Sumiko laughed, taking off after her new comrade.

The two ran across rooftops and jumped above alleys, making themselves known only to those who caught a shimmer or a glimpse of them. The Tokyo Bay become more detailed as they neared; the damages being done seemed more drastic. The Bay wasn't often a hot spot for the enemy to use for attack; which was a surprise. With all of the activity going on there and the animals in the water, you would figure it would be one of their biggest priorities.

Once they reached the last building on their road of rooftops, they stopped. Sumiko closed her eyes and focused, looking full of power as two bell-adorned nunchucks fell into her fair skinned hands.

"So, did you manifest your powers yet?" Sumiko asked, preparing herself.

"Um, no. Is that a bad thing?" Tia said, going along with Sumiko's motions and forcing herself into a battle stance.

"Er, well, neutral. Let me give you a hint; focus and you'll get them. The words will come to you." Sumiko advised, then leaping off of the building and jumping right into battle.

Tia nodded seriously, it was time for her first real fight with a monster; just like she had heard about on television. Heroic girls appearing at the scene of an attack; and now she was one of them.

Sumiko, the wise teacher to Tia's naive student has gone right into the heat she had mentally prepared herself for. The Chimera was the result of an alien parasite infecting an Octopus; giving the girls a large and gross, many tentacled monster to battle.

It whipped it's tentacles at Sumiko, trying to drill through her soft flesh. But in her own defense, Sumiko whipped right back at it with a volley of coordinated kicks. The two of them fought; Sumiko as serious as she could be against the mindless and mad beast.

Tia stormed into the fight along with Sumiko with as much intensity as she could muster, distracting the beast as it's lashing arms whipped both the Mews and boats around. The tentacles drilled and hammered into the earth and port surrounding it, causing destruction wherever it chose to serve it to.

"Yuki-san, we need to hurry and finish this! Focus on your weapon!" Sumiko shouted, bringing hers back into her own hands. She lunged into the air with as much grace as a frog, not caring about her appearance as she spun and lashed her arms out. "Slamming Earth!" She cried, her nunchucks whipping out rocks that had been constructed from her own powers.

The bulky boulders smashed against the monsters soft and squishy outer layer, prying in further to crush against whatever was underneath it. It was fazed, but rebounded quickly to Sumiko's and Tia' amazement. These monsters just continued to evolve just as the Mews would._ They were relentless._

Angered by it's injury, the monster threw it's tentacles out in a reckless manner. Sumiko dodged just by a hair, leaping away and tumbling on the ground. Tia however; was right in the monsters path. She was frozen with fear, screaming for help from her partner as she braced herself

A beam of bright blue light came to her rescue; slicing the tentacle apart and rendering it useless. The monster let out a skull rattling screech as red blood oozed out of the other half.

The sound of a soft and uncoordinated landing ringed softly in their ears; of course it would only be Destiney, the cat who never landed on her feet quite right.

"Destiney-chan!" Sumiko whipped around, a sour tone in her voice. "Thank you for saving Yuki-san, I guess, but I had the situation under control."

Destiney stood there for a moment, giving Sumiko a tired look of disbelief. She was rattled, having been watching the two fight from above with deep anxiety that they would end up in a fatal spot like they just nearly had. "Tia-chan, c-can you tr-try to summon your p-powers?"

"I can try..." She said, squeezing her eyes tight. She could imagine the outline; two perfectly identical snowflakes. But they just couldn't manifest when she wanted them to; she couldn't get their name. Her eyelids glowed orange with anger, and she groaned in exasperation. "It won't come to me."

"Come on Yuki-san, try." Sumiko said, putting on hand on Tia's shoulder.

"I'll try, but I can guarantee it'll work this time." Tia replied, shutting her eyelids once more. With Sumiko's hand on her, she was able to relax. Her eyes and palms began to glow orange once more, and one object began to manifest itself in both hands. "S... Snowflake... _Snowflake Slashers_!" She yelled, the two objects becoming whole in her hands.

"Y-you did it." Destiney said with glee, then turning to Sumiko.

"Let's all attack together and try to finish it off, it should be a piece of cake." Sumiko said with a cocky grin.

Tia and Destiney nodded in agreement, the three of them leaping into the air and spreading out three ways. Tia was rattled, nervous, what if she would mess up and miss? Or maybe her weapon would work, but it wouldn't leave any effect on the raging beast. The sound of Sumiko's voice woke her up from her trance.

"_Slamming Earth!_" She yelled, snapping out her wrists and whipping rocks at the monster.

"_R-Ripping Moonshine!_" Destiney followed, pointing her index finger to somehow direct the manifested ray of pure energy.

Tia gulped down hesitation and grinned, she knew she could do this. Words came to her mind like motivation to an artist. "_Frost Bite!_" She yelled, throwing the pair of snowflakes at the monster.

The rocks crushed it, the energy disintegrated it, and the snowflakes cut through it's squishy octopus flesh all at once. It's screech could split ones skull, and it dispersed, leaving nothing but damage and dented boats.

"Wow... I can't believe I just did that!" Tia said to herself in amazement, landing on one of the rooftops nearby.

Sumiko ran up to her and gave her a tight hug, excited for her new partner. "You did it! And you having throwing stars to match my nunchucks! We're like ninjas!" She squealed like an obsessive teenage girl.

Destiney landed nearby the two, but stayed back. She was going to leave the two alone now; although it seemed promising that she could become good friends with Tia, Sumiko needed time to spend getting to know her partner more. A good friendship could blossom between Tia and Sumiko, the first completed unit out of the three created.

"Research is complete, and everything is set to go." A male said, typing information rapidly into his computer. "The slight alterations to the genes has been proceeded with safely."

"Good, we're ready to see what the fruit of this project can bring."

"Our plans having been going as expected, but this should speed them up greatly." The male replied, turning around in his chair. Although his face was shadowed, it was familiar.

"And the dynamics should be interesting, they may even be able to bring out the current Mews full potential. Then we may get ahead, rather than behind."

The door to the lab opened, shedding light in on the scientists. Their faces were exposed; a female who looked not of this planet and Nigai were preparing to set off the injection gun. Mephisto walked into the room, pleased with the progress.

"Are we ready for this, my comrades?" Mephisto asked them.

"Yes, these four should have higher energy outputs." Nigai replied.

"Perfect, I've warned my girls of them. Whenever you're ready, I believe we should give Akumi-sama the honor of setting off the gun."

"Thank you, Yami-san." She said, smiling. She picked up the trigger, gently circling it with her thumb. "The Unknown Mew unit infuses now; may they advance us greatly." She said with pleasure, pressing down on the trigger. The room shook with an earthquake and became blindingly bright with red light from the gun.

A ceiling fan trembled as the ground shook violently in the house, little bits and crumbles on paster from the ceiling fell to the floor as the powerful earthquake stopped. A chair pushed itself away from the table; or so, a hand pushed it away. The hand of a girl, a woman, a female of college age.

She was pale, nearly white skinned. Her finger nails seemed to have been just bitten from fear, as pale violet nail polish was chipped and torn. Her hair was long and platinum blonde, and she was clothed in mostly black clothing. She stood up from underneath the table, pushing the chair back in and pressing her palm against her forehead.

" An Earthquake... I need to find out if Zeraku and my siblings are alri-" Her voice cut itself off with a sudden groan, weakness fell upon her body.

She fell to the floor in an instant, collapsing. Not from fear, not from fatigue; but for a different reason. A reason she could not tell.

Her phone began buzzing off the hook from on top of the table; messages from only a few but intensely concerned people. Little did they know she would not be answering anytime soon.

_But when she would answer, she would no longer be the same woman that she was before she fell to the ground. _

**END**


End file.
